<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>City Of Scars by Alexandraa_Rossi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521521">City Of Scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandraa_Rossi/pseuds/Alexandraa_Rossi'>Alexandraa_Rossi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>City Of Scars [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ayerverse, Batman - All Media Types, City Of Scars, Gotham - Fandom, Nolanverse - Fandom, Suicide Squad - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:56:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandraa_Rossi/pseuds/Alexandraa_Rossi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brianna Quinzel, heiress to the Gotham Throne. Ethan Quinzel, the Joker's Son. </p><p>Sixteen years after the events of Suicide Squad, Brianna notices something off about her father's right hand man- a man known only as Griggs. After she begins an investigation, she soon discovers exactly what Griggs is. A monster who must pay for his crimes. But at what cost does justice come?</p><p>First In the City Of Scars Saga</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Quinzel/Cinder Gordon, Jack Carsen/Brianna Quinze;, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Joker/Harley Quinn, The Joker/Harley Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>City Of Scars [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>One year After the events at Midway...</b>
</p><p>
  <em>(A/N: Yes I know- this is the SAME prologue for Suicide Squad 2. I decided I had to include Ace's birth in the remake of COS)</em>
</p><p>The Joker sat in the club looking out at the crowd, most didn't notice him overseeing- and he was perfectly fine with that. A scowl on his face would have sent them running anyways. In all honesty, the Clown Prince Of Crime was not happy, nor was he mad. He was nervous. Harley Quinn was currently nine months pregnant and set to burst like a balloon at any minute. And considering her... condition, The Joker had confined her to their upstairs penthouse above the club. The other levels of the building being used as labs, armory's and weaponry's. He clutched his cane tightly in his hands. His heir would rule this one day. It still made him shake to know he would have an heir. An heir of his own flesh and blood to rule over his kingdom when he could no longer. He chuckled darkly, his son. His son would rule. He grinned thinking of all the things he could groom his kid to be. A killer. Ruthless, backstabbing- funny even. But also open for negotiation. The crime lord's reveries were cut short by the sound of rapid footsteps. He turned his head slightly to see Rocco Demarco rushing in. "Rocco?" The Joker questioned, his green eyes cold and emotionless. Rocco's Face was pale. "Ms. Quinn! She- she-" The Joker stood at once understanding what the man was trying to say and growled rushing towards the back of the club where a grand staircase held his office, a private meeting room for the unfortunate and the elevator to the penthouse. He stalked up the staircase and into the elevator, punching the penthouse level and then inserting his key to unlock it. The moment the key turned the elevator began its trip to the top, The Joker growling impatiently and checking his watch. He looked out the one way glass and watched the city go by. The Bat Signal was lit as usual. The Joker chuckled, too bad TwoFace had a scheme tonight. He would have loved for Bats to be here to witness the birth of his heir. He prepared himself as the elevator doors opened and entered the penthouse, his shoes clicking with each step on the marble floor. His graceful walk was cut short as he heard Harley screaming in pain from the bedroom. He sighed walking directly to the room and opening the door only to flinch at the sight and quickly dodge a flying wine glass. "This is all your fault!" Harley snarled at him as he poked his head around the door to check if it was safe to enter. His longtime girlfriend laid on the bed, sweating profusely and Dr. Graham attempting to help her. The Joker shook his head entering the room. "And How is this my fault?" He asked glaring down at her, he had to admit she looked rather attractive when she was mad. Harley snapped at him, "this is your fault! You made this!" She pointed towards her heaving stomach and he rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "Relax, you'll be fine. I'll be on the balcony if you need me." He ignored Harley's yells for him to get his ass back in there only to be cut off by yells of pain. The Joker walked onto the balcony and laid down in the moonlight. It was eleven o'clock on a chilly October night. He pulled his sports jacket around him as he stared at the starlit sky, the moon was full tonight. A perfect night for his heir. He chuckled to himself, Harley would be pissed that she was going to miss Halloween. The holiday was a tradition of sorts to them. They would walk around like teenagers, only altering their appearances slightly and go trick or treating. And upon their return would sit outside on the balcony or in their room eating the candy. The Joker groaned hearing the balcony door open and Harley's screams get louder. "Uh Mr. Joker sir?" A nurse said poking her head out. The Joker turned only to realize the 'nurse' was actually a dancer dressed up as a nurse. He frowned at her "what?" They both flinched as Harley let out a loud wail of pain. "Umm, Dr. Graham says the baby will be born soon and was wondering if you could come in and help calm Ms. Quinn down?" The Joker growled and stood up stalking inside, leaning on his cane. He was <em>not</em> happy. This kid wasn't even <em>born</em> yet and just <em>had</em> to ruin <em>his</em> night. He walked over to his partner and grimaced at the wet sheets. <em>Wonderful</em>. He thought, <em>now I've got to get new sheets. </em>Harley screamed in pain and lashed out at him as he neared her. The Joker sighed and laid his cane against the closet door and stood next to Harley his eyes narrowed at her and the Doctor. Dr. Graham smiled apologetically but resumed his work. The Joker stood there for nearly an half an hour before things got ugly. "<em>Push</em> Ms. Quinn!" Dr. Graham urged as Harley attempted to get the baby out. The Joker nearly threw up and decided to take his leave at around 11:45. He was standing in the kitchen slowly nursing a bottle of whiskey when he heard it. The crying. He shot up and looked at the time. 12:02. He rushed into the room to see Harley with two small bundles, Dr. Graham looked just as exhausted as the new mother. "It's a twins." He said, exhaustion clear in his voice. The Joker frowned. "Twins?" He growled his hand beginning to hurt from how hard he was pressing on his cane. Graham nodded walking over with a clipboard and some papers with a pen, "Yes- a beautiful baby girl and boy, now you and Harley will need to fill these out together. These are the birth certificate, legal papers and all. Just so their U.S. citizens. You get the idea." The Joker scowled, nodding as Graham left the room and closing the door behind him. Joker glanced up at Harley who was over the moon about two things, having her babies, and having her body back. He sat down on the edge of the bed, wincing as wetness from when her water broke was felt under his Armani suit. "So what're we naming it?" He asked. Harley frowned looking up at him. "J? What's wrong?" She said, "I thought you wanted to have the baby." The Joker nodded, "Oh I wanted it. I wanted an <em>heir</em>. A <em>boy</em>." Harley frowned. "She may not be a boy but she's still your heir. Nothing changes there besides- she had a baby twin brother." The Joker glared at his daughter, she had black hair and her face was adorable. He shrugged, "might find work as a dancer." Harley narrowed her eyes. "You take that back Mr. J." She muttered darkly. J sneered, "Or What? You can't do anything to me! Especially when I'm that things father!" Harley glared. J sighed shaking his head, "look- let's just fill out the paperwork and be done with it." Harley nodded taking the clipboard from him and reading over the birth certificate. "I'm thinking Brianna Quinzel as an alias for her and Ethan Quinzel for him. What do you think Pud?" J shrugged. "Eh, whatever you want Harl. I don't want anything to do with h- <em>It</em> until it learns to walk." Harley sighed leaning back against the headrest. "J please, this is you're daughter. Your heir." He shrugged, "she'll earn her name." He turned his back on Harley, Who glared at him coldly. "I can't believe you!" She snapped. J narrowed his eyes, "it's a part of life Harl- when she does something worthy she'll earn her name and title. For now you name her and take care of her. I want nothing to do with her until she learns to walk!" He stormed out of the room, leaving Harley with his heir. Harley looked down at the newborn in her arms, the child slowly blinked and opened her eyes, causing her mother to let out a small gasp. Her eyes were the color of emeralds. She smiled at her daughter, she was a spitting image of her father. Harley pulled her daughter closer to her body. She was going to make sure she had a better life than her. And she didn't plan on breaking that vow anytime soon.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Toys And Takedowns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Four years later</b>
</p><p>Brianna hopped around the penthouse with her teddy bear. She was rather bored, and the voices in her head weren't giving her any good ideas. The small child walked into the living room, hearing her mother's voice along with her aunts. Brianna smiled seeing her mother and running over to embrace her. Harley was cut off from her words as Brianna ran over. "Hi sweetie." She said softly lifting her daughter onto her lap. Brianna wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, her head against her shoulder. Brianna watched as her aunts did not look pleased. She looked up at her mother who was glaring at her two friends. After a few moments passed, Brianna tugged on her mother's shirt. "Mommy I'm bored." She pouted. Harley chuckled, "Brianna- you've got so many toys in your room! Why don't you go play with those toys? You've got those Barbie dolls we just bought!" Brianna shook her head, "I already killed them mommy!" Ivy and Selina visibly flinched and both shared faces of disgust. Harley sighed, "Brianna, please- I'm busy right now baby, can you please go play with your toys?" Brianna scowled stalking out of the living room and towards her playroom, stopping when she heard Ivy hiss, "She <em>kills</em> her dolls? Harley this isn't healthy for her!" A few seconds later Selina added, "Exactly! It's repulsive! She's as sick as her father!" Brianna gritted her teeth and stormed towards her father's study, tears in her eyes. She stopped at the door and stood on her tip toes to reach the door handle. As she grabbed it she pulled and successfully opened the door, she giggled softly seeing her father seated at his desk, scribbling something on paper. Brianna giggled running over and shaking her father's leg. "Daddy! Daddy! I'm bored!" Her father groaned, he really didn't want to deal with this. Her father turned to her a fake smile on his face, "bored? Why princess? Didn't your mother bring you all those new toys?" Brianna scowled, "yeah but I killed them already!" His eyes widened in surprise. "You killed them?" He asked slowly standing up. Brianna nodded grabbing his hand and leading him into the playroom where he cursed under his breath. Barbie dolls were strewn about the room, mutilated and broken. Brianna looked up at him, her green eyes wide, "Now you see why I need more?" Her father ignored her walking over and examining the mutilated Barbie dolls. "What did you use to cut these?" He asked. Brianna smiled proudly, "I broke a mirror and cut with the shards!" Her father nodded before grabbing her hands and flipping them over, only a small cut left any indication that she had been harmed. He chuckled, "very good, little card. Very good." He patted her head and walked out of the room, Brianna ran after him. "Are you going to get me more toys?!" She asked running to keep up with him. Her father chuckled, turning to look at the small child. "I'll see what I can do kid." And with that, he disappeared into his office.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>A week or so later, Brianna was playing in her playroom, bored out of her mind. She sighed laying on the floor, watching the ceiling fan. She stood making her way out of her room and down towards the elevator. She reached up to press the golden button and waited patiently for the elevator. As the golden doors opened, the child entered the golden box and starred at the buttons. Below each number was a cursive engravement with what was located on the floor. Brianna reaches up pressing number nine. Shooting range. Unaware of what a shooting range was, the child walked around staring at the guns as she arrived on the ninth floor. Brianna walked past the racks of firearms in awe, she stopped as she saw a golden pistol resting on a small table, bullets lay beside it along with a handkerchief. She walked over slowly, looking around to make sure no one saw her lift the gun, testing its weight in her hand. Her emerald eyes burned into the golden barrel, she aimed the gun at the target, she'd seen her father shoot meaningless henchmen so many times it just felt natural. Brianna squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath and let it out as she fired the shot. Bang. She slowly opened her eyes, just as Harley came running in with several henchmen when her jaw dropped. Brianna looked from her mother to the target. Bullseye. A chuckle from the corner of the room grasped everyone's attention, a clapping sound was heard and Brianna watched as her father walked out of the shadows, cane in hand; grinning down at her. "Good job, Brianna. I didn't think you had it in you." Brianna's eyes widened. He smiled slyly, "That will be your next lesson, Little Card- always know what and who is around you."</p><p>After months and months of training, Brianna was the perfect shot- most of the time. Her father now watched her eagerly, leaving little to no time for Harley to be with her daughter. Harley watched from the shadows of the room, a relieved smile on her face. She was worried that J would never accept Brianna as his own.The Joker smiled proudly as Brianna stood in the shooting range, a small pistol in her hands, and ear muffs covering her ears. She had shot nearly each target with precision, every four out of five targets she had hit the bullseye or damn close to it. Harley stood nearby a smile on her face, she was rather relieved J had grown to accept his heir. She was worried up until six months ago when Brianna revealed exactly <em>why</em> she needed new dolls. As the child finished the target practice, she mevoded the earmuffs and looked st her father happily. "I did it!" She squealed rushing into his open arms. Harley felt tears come to her eyes as she watched J embrace their child. Their heir. She never really had pictures J as a father, she'd dreamt of it many of times- but she never thought it would become a reality. At least not until she saw Brianna for the first time. J laughed ruffling Brianna's hair. "Your acing these practices kiddo." He teased. Brianna giggled, "Does this mean I can start fighting Mr. Frost soon?!" J cackled at the thought of his four year old daughter pummeling his right hand man who had (but barely) survived the explosion. "Not yet princess, you've got Jason and Ethan to fight. Their more your size." Jason was Johnny Frost's son, who the man had brought to work with him since his wife Cynthia died in a car crash last year. Brianna pouted, "The boys are no fun! I can take them down in five minutes!" J smirked, "in the real world you don't have five minutes to take down your opponent. You've got maybe two or three at most- most times it sixty seconds or less." Brianna's green eyes were wide. "I'll go get Ethan!" She squeaked racing out of the training room, calling for her brother. Harley walked over and wrapped her arms around J's neck and kissed his cheek with a smirk. "You've taken a liking to our little Card haven't you Pud?" He chuckled shrugging. "She gets better every day. I'll be happy once she's mastered everything. The day she can beat me in a full blown fight is the day she takes over our kingdom." Harley smirked, "what if she has a partner?" J choked. "I'm sorry what?" Harley snickered. "What if she's gotta partner in crime? It can't be one on two." J chuckled, "I wouldn't leave you out of a fight. They'd fight us both, and should we both lose Brianna takes all." Harley nodded, "and if one of us falls she takes half until she can beat us both?" J nodded. "Precisely." The clown couple exited and made their way into the club, only to find it in complete disarray. Frost was yelling at a man in a sweatshirt and jeans. "You don't belong here!" The right hand man roared. J frowned walking over. "Frost? What's going on?" The henchmen stopped and all eyes turned to Frost. Johnny Frost's eyes were cold a cruel, and filled with a raging fire. "A certain prison guard claims he wants to join your ranks, boss." J's eyes narrowed and he walked through the parting henchmen. Harley shrunk back as she saw who it was. She stood beside J, her eyes narrowed at the marble floor. J sneered at the man. "Why Griggsy! It's been what- four years? That's a long time my friend. What brings you to my humble abode?" Griggs stood tall, though if you looked into his eyes you could see how fearful he was. "I want to work for you." He said loudly. Harley's eyes snapped up as he said this. Her sapphire eyes pierced his soul, if looks could kill- Griggs would have been long dead. J laughed, "You? Want to work for me? That's- that's hysterical!" Griggs stood tall. "If you let me join I'll give you every last bit of information on Amanda Waller and Task Force X you want." This caused a small gasp from Harley, and the Joker to cease his laughter. His eyes became cold. "You swear to sacrifice your life for mine or Harley's should it come to it?" Griggs nodded. "Yes. I do." J smirked, "Well then," He straightened up and threw his hands up in the air, causing Harley to stumble backwards into one of the henchmen to avoid her lover's cane. "Welcome aboard!" J cackled embracing Griggs (as soon as Frost checked him for weapons and wires). Harley scowled, she didn't like this one bit. Especially when Brianna was no more than four. There was a yell from the back of the club causing everyone to turn. Harley bit her lip in order to stop herself from breaking into tears. Brianna stood over one of the henchmen, one at least twice the size of Harley. Brianna grinned at her parents and the henchmen. "I did it! I took him down! In sixty seconds daddy!" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Another Point Of View</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Griggs stared at the small child atop the henchman (Who Would now most likely be killed considering he was beaten by a four year old). Who's kid was this? He glanced over at his new 'boss' and new straight away What this was. He held back a wicked grin. Amanda was going to live this. If they took the kid, they would have both The Joker and Harley Quinn under their control. He watched as Harley rushed over to the child removing from the henchman. "Brianna..." She said scoldingly before she was cut off by The Joker's laughter. "Good job kiddo! C'mere and meet your new toy!" Brianna giggled jumping away from her mother who's face now held a mask of fear. "J-" she didn't have time to reply before Brianna hopped over by her father and Griggs. The Joker smiled resting a hand on Brianna's shoulder to contain her excitement. He looked up at Griggs, "and not only will you be risking your life for mine and Harley's, but it is also one of your priorities to keep our little princess out of trouble." Brianna looked up at Griggs through emerald eyes. Griggs stared down at the child, with having several guards on this kid at one time it would be much harder to get her to Waller. He simply nodded to The Joker. "Of course, boss." The Joker clapped his hands together. "Wonderful! Now Frost will give you your jobs, won't you Johnny boy?" Johnny Frost glared at Griggs, his eyes cold. "Yes, sir. It will be done." Griggs gulped at the right hand man's tone. He was sure he wouldn't make it out alive. (A/N: Yes- Suicide Squad 2 and City Of Scars are closer than ever! The stories collide in many parts! This chapter being a very good example as it is part of a chapter in SS2! However while SS2 branches into a long awaited plan launching when Brianna is sixteen- City Of Scars gives more depth on her life leaving much more room for spinoffs!) Tatsu Yamashiro walked through the streets of Gotham in a knee length white dress that hugged her figure, Yuki and Reiko strolled beside her, the girls giggling as they told each other about their school day. Tatsu lead the girls into a toy store causing them both to fall silent. She knelt down beside them a smile on her face. "How about you girls go and pick out some new toys? You've both been very good." She pulled out two twenty dollar bills and handed one to each child. Her twins ran off giggling. Tatsu stood pulling her purse over her shoulder with a smile. The clicking of heels was heard behind her. "Don't you just love when their running around like little maniacs?" Tatsu stiffened, Where has she heard that voice? It was so... annoying.... Tatsu watched as a woman wearing sunglasses and a black hat (that must have cost her well over a thousand dollars for its pure gold lining) walked out from behind her, the woman wore a neat black dress and a black and white blazer to finish. Tatsu noticed a small dark haired girl at her side. The child was absolutely thrilled to be in the toy store. "Mommy! Mommy!" The woman rubbed her daughter's shoulder gently as she looked over at Tatsu. "I-I'm sorry," Tatsu said seeing the woman's unnatural blonde hair. "Do I know you?" The woman frowned, looking to her daughter and handing the child a credit card, Tatsu was shocked. Who in their right mind would give a child a credit card? The woman kissed her daughter's head. "Now you know the rules, Brianna. No leaving the store without mommy." The girl nodded, "yes mommy!" The child darted off giggling. The woman stood and looked at Tatsu, "to answer your question, you do look familiar." Tatsu eyed the woman's rich demeanor. Then her eyes fell on the necklace. 'H.Q.' "Harley?" She muttered, her eyes wide. The woman, Harley, took Tatsu's hand and guided her deeper into the store. Tatsu looked around frantically for Reiko and Yuki, they couldn't have gotten far. When they were well away from security cameras, Harley removed her sunglasses, revealing her porcelain face, Tatsu could see she had a bit of foundation on to cover her tattoos, but the blue physcotic eyes gave her away. Harley smiled kindly at her, Tatsu couldn't help but stare in awe at the her figure. In four years even after having a child- she was as slim as ever. Harley laughed, startling the Japanese woman from her reverie. "I haven't seen you in years! Not since that whole Midway City thing..." she shuddered. "Wasn't a fun time." Tatsu nodded in agreement slowly, looking around for her two daughters. Harley continued, "so what've you been up to Sword Lady?" Tatsu was silent, her eyes wide with horror as she couldn't find Yuki and Reiko. She let out a sigh of relief as she saw the twins walk out from behind a rack of toys, both carrying a shiny hot pink bicycle. Tatsu smiled walking over, ignoring Harley and knelt down next to the girls a smile on her face. "I like that you two are sharing, but we can't afford that right now." The twins nodded, "Yes mama," and walked off to return the bicycle. Harley chuckled causing Tatsu to turn to the villainess, her eyes tracking Harley's every movement. "Cute, how they obey every word you say." She remarked, "Little angels really. Sometimes I wish mine was that sweet." Tatsu let her guard down and stared in shock as Harley smiled at Brianna running around the store, filling the cart to the brim with dolls and hardware toys. Brianna slides to a halt a few feet in front of Harley and Tatsu, a big grin on her face. "I'm finished mommy!" She giggled. Harley walked over and picked the child up, giving Brianna a kiss on her forehead. "Good job my little devil," she purred. She glanced back at Tatsu. "It was nice to see you again, and without the mask too." She walked away with the cart and her daughter, leaving Tatsu standing in the toy store, silence plaguing her. What was becoming of this world? Criminals breaking out of prison and starting families? Heirs perhaps? She shuddered at the thought. Children being used as pawns to let their parents never be forgotten. But the real question was, who would be forgotten? And who wouldn't.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Training And Purple Dresses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>11 Years Later...</b>
</p><p>Brianna Quinzel ran through the dilapidated Crime Alley, panting heavily. She jumped onto the fire escape of a nearby building, scrambling up it, her booted feet slipping as she rushed to the top. Upon making her way to the top, she dropped the backpack she was carrying and began to dig through it for the grappling hook. She aimed the grappling at a building across from her and fired, grabbing the bag in the knick of time. She shrieked as she almost slammed into the wall, instead dropping into a dumpster below with a low moan of pain. A few moments later her pursuer walked over and tapped her head with a pistol. "You're dead." He said. Brianna scoffed pulling herself out of the garbage, a banana peel fell from her head almost comically. "Shut up Jason." She brushed herself off as she made her way through the alley her eyes on the ground. A black SUV was waiting at the front of the alley, Brianna opened the door roughly and climbed in. Johnny Frost looked in the rearview mirror, "How did it go?" He asked, before seeing Brianna's state of dress. Jason climbed in beside her, closing the door with a warning look to his father as not to say anything to Brianna. Brianna growled, "It went <em>fine</em>, Frost." Johnny Frost said nothing more and started the car, driving back to the club in silence. Jason frowned at Brianna's unhappy expression, well unhappy meaning more pissed off. He hated seeing her so upset, over the years he'd grown to feel more than just a sense of friendship for her. It wasn't a sense of protection (that had been his job the moment he met her), it was more a sense of love. He watched as the car halted outside of the club, Brianna jumped out just before the vehicle came to a complete stop and stormed inside. Jason got out of the car and walked in after her, but not before his father shot him a warning look when he heard the boy's content sigh. He would never have her.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Brianna marched up the stairs, her green eyes having a dangerous look to them. She stalked past her father's office, where she could hear an argument going on, most likely over supplies or too few dancers. Brianna punched the button on the elevator, pulling her key from around her neck as the golden doors opened. Brianna entered the elevator, inserting her key into the penthouse slot and turning. The penthouse button lit up and Brianna felt the elevator ascend to the top floor. She walked out as the doors opened to the lavish living room, and made her way to her room, slamming her bedroom door shut behind her. She was fuming, again and again she had failed, if she couldn't escape Jason with a fake escape, how could she do it for real? She groaned entering her en-suite bathroom and seeing her reflection. Gross. Mud and grime plagued her raven hair, she stripped herself of her clothes, climbing into her shower and turning it on, the cold water ran down her porcelain skin. The fifteen year old girl sighed, she'd been doing this her entire life and yet she still failed. Brianna watched as the white tub turned a brown-black as the dirt left her body and hair. Brianna washes her hair, thinning only about evacuation scenarios. <em>What if...</em> plagued her mind. <em>What if</em> she had to escape the Caped Crusader one day? <em>What if </em>she had to get out of a sticky situation at the club or in the streets? By this time, the water had numbed her skin and she was cleansed of filth. Brianna stepped out of the shower, a towel draped around her torso as she made her way to her closet to slip in something comfortable. Brianna exited her room after putting on a grey t shirt and jeans. She collapsed onto the living room couch and turned on the wall sized tv. "...breaking news- The Joker and Harley Quinn make an appearance at Gotham First National Bank, Batman was hot on their trail until a civilian was put in danger. As of now, they have disappeared off the radar." Brianna chuckled and glanced back at the elevator seeing her parents walk through at that moment. "Almost get caught by the Bat?" She teased. Her mother smiled and shrugged. "But we didn't. That's the important part." Her father scoffed before he replied, "Doesn't matter- I want you at the club tonight. I've got a client with an heir about your age. I want you to convince him the contract is good and make his father sign it." Brianna nodded, "sounds simple enough." Her father growled, "It is. Now don't mess it up." Brianna narrowed her eyes as he walked away towards his office, her mother giving her a sympathetic glance before following. Brianna scoffed before standing up to make her way back to her room.</p><p>"Brianna do this- Brianna do that, never a moment to myself I tell ya." She muttered, whilst curling her hair. Brianna shook her curls slightly, before slipping into the pretty purple dress she rarely wore. Brianna looked in the mirror one last time before leaving the room and walking towards the elevator, the penthouse key dangling from a gold chain around her neck. She slipped into the elevator swiftly, pressing the button for the club which was on the first and second floor of the building. Brianna stared at her reflection in the golden walls, signifying her families wealth. And another reminder of who she was, Brianna stood tall and flipped her hair over her shoulder with a small smirk on her face as the doors opened. Griggs was stationed at the base of the stairs and glanced back seeing her enter the club. He stepped in front of her blocking her path, "Woah Woah- easy. Now there's rules your dad wants you to follow." Brianna groaned rolling her dark green eyes. "Is this really necessary, Griggsy?" She asked, a smirk crossing her face as she saw his face. Griggs sighed, "Look, kid- your dad wants me to list the rules." Brianna groaned, "is this really necessary?" Griggs pulled out a sheet of paper, reading off the rules. "1. No messing with clients, 2. Don't leave the club without permission 3. Don't kill anyone 4. Do not act like your mother. 5. Be professional" Brianna had slipped past him after number one and made her way to the bar sitting down and smiling at Jewel, the barmaid. "Hiya Princess, what can I get ya?" Jewel asked sweetly. Brianna laughed, "Hmm, dunno- what you got?" The barmaid pulled out a menu from under the bar handing it to her, "well- we have the usual stuff, cocktails, wine, beer, margaritas- that stuff. But we also have the specials. And looks like tonight's is cherry vodka on the rocks." Brianna nodded, "I'll try it- sounds interesting." A figure pulled up next to her and nodded to Jewel. "I'll take the same." He tossed a couple hundred dollars on the bar and both girl's eyes widened. The boy smirked, pushing the money towards Jewel. "Keep the change angel, and start a tab. I'll be here quite a lot if this lovely lady here doesn't accept a dance." Brianna and Jewel shared a shocked look and Jewel turned on her heel, taking the money and stuffing it in her bosom. "You got it lover boy!" Jewel leaned over to Brianna, "He gives you trouble you know what to do." She muttered slipping the girl a knife. Brianna took the small blade, tucking it in her dress. Jewel disappeared behind the bar and Brianna turned to face the boy and almost dropped her jaw. Damn. He was around her age- maybe a year or two older, dark brown, almost black hair, hazel eyes, charming face... "Uh, angel? You there?" Brianna shook herself out of her reverie and smiled, "Yes- sorry about that... I'm just expected to be somewhere and I'm not sure how much time I have." She glanced over at the glass encased conference booth, her father's electric green hair was seen through it. Brianna turned her attention back to the boy and leaned over interested. "So, what brings you here, Charming?" She teased. The boy laughed, "My father had some business, I came along to enjoy the sights and possibly see about a partnership." His eyes trailed down her body. Brianna snickered. "Well Charming- it's not easy to get a partnership in Gotham. Especially one that ends peacefully." The boy chuckled, "Well I can be very persuasive. I don't think that'll be much of a problem for me." Brianna smirked, she liked this guy. Jewel returned with their drinks and grinned seeing them getting along so well before walking to the kitchen. Brianna smiled, "Y'know I cant just keep calling you Charming forever." The boy laughed, "oh where are my manners?" He held out a hand and flashed her a grin. "Jack Carson, Heir of the Los Santos Trinity." Brianna giggled, "Brianna Quinzel. Heiress to the Gotham Throne."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Match Made In Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Heiress to the Gotham Throne?" Jack repeated, feigning a look of surprise. Brianna smirked, "You look surprised." She said sarcastically. Jack laughed, "Well you certainly look the part, your highness." Brianna laughed, "Why the formalities? We're not discussing business yet." Jack grinned and held out a hand, "Then let us enjoy the time we have together- without business." Brianna grinned in return, and took his hand allowing him to pull her to her feet. She watched his hazel eyes light up with happiness, before she began to lead him towards the dance floor, giggling all the way.</p><p>The night went on, Jack and Brianna walked around the club, laughing, drinking, and dancing. Jewel watched from her place at the bar, a smirk on her face. They were bound to end up together. Brianna pauses seeing Griggs with a strange man- the man wore a trench coat, jeans and hoodie. Definitely a drunk. "I'm here for the same reason mate. More or less. I just wanted ta talk to Harley." Griggs narrowed his eyes straightening his tie. "That's not possible. Ms. Quinn is busy. Come back later." Brianna perked up walking over, "I'm not busy Griggsy." the drunk, (who unknownst to Brianna was Captain Boomerang) turned expecting a scantily clad Harley Quinn only instead seeing the girl in the purple dress, her charming partner at her side. She walked over and stood silently beside Griggs before looking at the man. "You know I'm free tonight, Griggs." Griggs sighed, "My sincerest apologies your Highness. However," he paused nodding to Boomerang; "this man was looking to speak to your mother." Brianna shrugged. "I'm just as good as my mother. If not better. I can help you, Mr.?" Boomerang held out a shaky hand, Harley had a kid? "Digger, Digger Harkness. I'm an old friend of Harley's. I was looking to talk to her. Catch up." Brianna nodded. "Hmmm. I suppose your not too much a threat..." Griggs, unnoticed by the others- slipped behind Boomerang and dropped his gun into his pocket. He feigned a gasp. "Ms. Quinn! He's armed!" Brianna whipped around putting Boomer in a headlock, while Jack searched him, retrieving the gun. Griggs snarled. "An assassination! I should've known!" Boomerang hissed. "That wasn't me! You know it wasn't!" Brianna sighed, "Just take him out back. Let him run. Or shoot him. I could care less." She took her partner's arm with a giggle. "Come now Mr. Carson- I'll show you around." They strutted off to the VIP Lounge where her parents were leaving Griggs alone with Boomerang who lay on the floor gasping for air. Brianna smirked as Jack let out a chuckle, "I must say- that was rather impressive." Brianna giggled, "Thank you! Though I can't take all the credit. A figure passed by and Brianna hissed grabbing its arm. A dark haired boy with bright green eyes looked back at her confused, a vape in his hand and a nicotine cartridge in his mouth. Brianna hissed madly. "Ethan! I told you no drugs!" She snatched the cartridge from his teeth and crushed it under her heel. Ethan snorted, "come on Bri! You know how much that shit costs!" Jack stood awkwardly and Brianna sighed, "Whatever. I have better things to do. Come on Jack." Ethan laughed as Brianna walked off with Jack. "Have fun!" He sauntered off, Armani shoes clicking against the floor. Brianna lead Jack into the VIP Lounge and slipped into their respectful seats, Brianna to The Joker's right, Harley at his left, and Jack seared to the right of his stepfather. M, Jack's stepfather chuckled. "I see you two have already met. I trust this partnership will run rather <em>smoothly</em>." Brianna smirked at Jack who cast her a charming smile. Joker growled, "This is purely business, DeSanta. Business, not pleasure." Brianna whipped around to face her father, emerald eyes cold. "You really think I would?" Joker huffed and Brianna muttered something under her breath before facing their guests with a smile. "I assure you Mr. DeSanta- there will be nothing but business going on between us." Jack nodded in agreement. "Of course." M nodded and loooed back at Joker, "So we have a deal then?" Joker nodded. "Yes. Now go." M dipped his head respectfully and looked at his stepson. "Come on Jack- let us get back home." Jack stood and Brianna and Harley walked out with them, Harley listing the drop locations for each shipment to M. Brianna smirked over at Jack, "So I guess this means I'll be seeing you around more Mr. Carson." Jack laughed, "yeah! We'll be around tomorrow night to pick up the first shipment. So until then." Jack kissed her hand and Brianna chuckled, "are you trying to seduce me? Because if you are it's not going to work." Jack shrugged, a boyish smile on his charming face. "Had to try. I'll see you tomorrow Ms. Quinzel." Brianna watched as they left and her mother sighed heavily walking back towards the club. "Well that was interesting." Harley said to her daughter. "Now come on- let's go find your brother and get home." Brianna nodded following before she felt a hand on her arm. She turned to see the man Griggs had spoken to. "Listen to me!" He hissed. "Your mother is in grave danger! You must leave Gotham! You and your family!" Brianna snarled angrily kicking him away. "Who are you?! What business do you have here?!" The man looked up at her pitifully. "Please- Waller knows where you are. You and your family must leave!" He urged. Brianna scoffed. "And you believe I'm going to take the word of a stranger? A stranger who snuck into my club in an attempt to speak to my mother? I don't think so. Leave now before I call the guards!" she turned around walking towards the club. "Please." Was all the man whispered, his voice hoarse. Brianna narrowed her eyes. "I don't speak to strange men who sneak into my home. Leave." He sighed, "Griggs isn't who you think he is. He's with them. He's responsible for Frost." Brianna stopped in her tracks. "What did you say?" She murmured. The man looked at her and repeated himself, "Griggs- he isn't who you think he is. He's with Red Eagle. And he's responsible for what happened to Frost." Brianna's mind was spinning. Did this man speak the truth? If so, that would make Griggs guilty of several things. Johnny Frost had been shot years ago during a botched heist and was rendered unable to assume his position as right hand man. Brianna had been too young at the time and didn't exactly remember what happened exactly. She just knew that something went wrong and her father nearly died had it not been for Frost. The man stood drawing Brianna out of her reverie. "I'll leave now. I've already said ta much. Let your mother know she owes me a drink. Tell her, Boomer needs his beer. She'll know what it means." He flashed her a soft smile, before heading off into the night, leaving the Clown Princess Of Crime to ponder, what had really happened that night? And why did this involve the one henchman her mother never let her or Ethan near.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Twinly Heart To Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brianna entered the club nearly half an hour later. Her mind was racing, was the man who had only referred to himself as Boomer, right? She looked over and saw Griggs at his post talking to her father, her mother however stood behind, her arms folded across her chest, her eyes meeting the floor whilst her lover spoke to Griggs. Brianna narrowed her eyes, was Boomer right? She made her way through the club when she bumped into a familiar face. Ethan stood before her- drunk, vape hanging from his mouth and a stripper on his arm giggling madly. Brianna sighed pushing the stripper off her brother and gently pulling the vape from him. "Ethan? Can we talk?" She asked. Ethan hiccuped nodding. "Sure *hic* what'd ya *hic* need? *hic*" Brianna took her twins hand and lead him into one of the back booths, being sure to order a water and hangover remedy for him. Brianna frowned as they sat and her twin laughed madly, hiccuping. "Ethan. Ethan!" She snapped, attempting to draw her twins attention. His eyes locked on hers, she could tell easily he was high and his eyes were bloodshot, his pupils were seemingly hazy and he looked lost in his own mind. Brianna took her twins hand. "Ethan? What do you remember about Frost's accident?" Ethan stopped and thought for a moment in his drunken state. "Uh I *hic* don't remember well honestly *hic*, why do you ask?" Brianna sighed leaning over the table. "I think it had something to do with Griggs." Ethan scoffed. "Seriously? A conspiracy theory? My *hic* dear sister- *hic* what makes you think that?" Brianna sighed, "I don't know. I just get a bad vibe from him. It irks me. And you know father is much more careful! That never should have happened! We all know it! So why won't anyone admit it?" Ethan hiccuped more and the barmaid walked over with the hangover remedy as well as a glass of water. "Your highnesses." She said leaving the drinks before sauntering back to the bar. Ethan laughed as his sister pushed the drinks towards him. "Here, drink this." She said. Ethan laughed. "Why?" Brianna groaned before an idea spring to mind. She pushed the water towards him. "It's a new drink, tastes like water- looks like water, but it's got the best stuff you can get in it! The other drink is another version." Ethan grinned grabbing the water. "Why didn't ya say so?! *hic*" he downed the water and Brianna called the barmaid and told her to keep the water coming. Eventually, Ethan was sober enough to talk. "Ugh- my head hurts!" Ethan whined resting his head on the table. Brianna sighed, "Ethan please, do you remember anything about the incident with Frost?" Ethan looked up. "I remember I saw Griggs wall into the planning room before they left. I thought it was just to look over things and make sure he knew where to go. He was still semi new." Brianna's eyes widened and she looked back at Griggs who stood guard at the stairway. Brianna's heart raced as it all sunk in. Griggs has changed the plans that night, sabotaging her father and Frost. She gasped. He knew that he was promoted if anything happened to Johnny Frost. Griggs was no henchman, he was a sick man. And an attempted murderer. And for all Brianna knew, she was the next target.<br/><br/></p><p>The next day was full of rage and confusion on Brianna's part. She spent it in the shooting range, imaging Griggs' smug face on each target. Ethan walked in as she was switching from a pistol to an AK-47. Ethan sighed, "Brianna please. Just drop it. I'm sure Griggs has nothing to do with Frost. Just let it go. It was years ago." Brianna snarled. "Our father could have been killed! And if Boomer was right then one of us is next! He's going to take us out one by one just so he can have father as the last one standing!" Ethan groaned flopping into a nearby chair. "Here we go again." He muttered as his twin ranted about how Griggs was guilty. "I mean really- it couldn't have been a mistake! I knew there was something I didn't like about Griggs! Well now he's a dead man!" Ethan's emerald eyes shot open. "Wait- your not serious are you? Killing our father's right hand man? He's going to kill you for killing Griggs." Brianna scoffed, "I could care less! As long as that monster is here, I won't rest until I hold his head in my bloody hands." Ethan sighed watching his twin with interest. She really was a natural with a gun, unlike him. Ethan was more skilled in the art of pickpocketing, and unlike his twin- inherited their father's skill of manipulation. He smirked and leaned forward. "You know- your so good with a gun, why don't you just walk up and shoot him in the face?" Brianna stopped her fire and looked at her brother, eyes cold. "You know exactly why Ethan." Ethan chuckled, "Do I? My dear twin- are you too afraid? Do you fear murdering someone? Whether it be out of spite or self defense?" Brianna said nothing but glared coldly at her twin, tears brimming her eyes. Ethan grinned, "Brianna my twin, you are nothing more than a coward. If you can't kill a man then what's the use of wielding a gun? If you want to kill Griggs, do it. Right now." Ethan stood and rounded on his sister, their father's sinister grin across his lips. "Do it. Do it Brianna, if not for yourself- do it for Frost and the family." Brianna snarled storming from the room gun in hand. Ethan followed calmly, a smug smile on his face as he shook his head. Brianna may have many strengths- but she was easily manipulated, much like how their mother had been. Ethan followed his twin into the henchmen's lounge where he saw her kick open the door and train the gun on Griggs. "Your fucking dead!" She roared. Griggs' eyes widened in shock as the girl pinned him to the wall, gun to his head. Ethan chuckled, oh this was going to be good. He walked over for the table grabbing the bag of chips and pulling up a chair, kicking his feet up on the table, watching his twin's movements carefully. Brianna roared in anger- her emerald eyes ablaze with green fire. "You tried to kill Frost! I should kill you!" Griggs' eyes widened. "What?! No! I never-" he didn't finish his sentence before the Joker stormed in. "What in the name of Batman is going on in here?!" The Clown King Of Crime snarled. Brianna growled not taking her eyes off of Griggs. "Tell him what you did!" She hissed. Griggs looked panicked. "I ain't done nothing! What the hell happened to ya kid?" Ethan laughed from his place and clapped his hands. "Come on sis! Slit 'is throat!" Joker whipped around "There will be no slitting throats! Brianna put that gun down!" Brianna growled removing the gun, but not before backhanding Griggs with it. "Asshole." She hissed walking back to her twin who gave her a high five as she passed him. "Come on Ethan! Let's go scare some idiots." Ethan smirked standing. "Oh what manipulation does to one." He purred before following his twin happily.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Evidence & Boy Wonder's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month or so had passed. And Brianna remained relentless. Ethan watched his twin continue her search. Brianna had dug through almost every archive from the very beginning. She had just reached the point now where her mother had been taken and Griggs helped her father. However, the Joker has neglected to notice the extra bit his wife had added. And Brianna's eyes fell upon the post-it note stuck on next to Griggs' picture.</p><p>
  <em>Griggs is a madman. He's done horrible things to the Queen Of Gotham, he has committed crimes against puddin's empire. He needs to die for his crimes...</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Brianna gaped, what did this mean? She knew of only one person who called her father puddin'. And that was her mother. And Harley Quinn would never tell her children what had happened as long as she lived. Brianna looked over at Ethan who sat on a chair his eyes watching her movements. "What?" He asked cocking his head to the side in confusion. Brianna slowly walked over with the file, her hands shaking. Ethan stood at once seeing his twin's eyes plagued in fear. He took the file from her quivering hands and began reading it over. His breath hitched as he read the post it entry. "...crimes against puddin's empire? T-this is mom's writing! What does she know about Griggs?" He asked emerald eyes wide. Brianna looked at him eyes pooling with tears. "I-I don't know! We know he has a history with mom! And if we mention anything- anything at all he will find out. And we could end up at the bottom of the river. Just like dad's old Lambo." Ethan nodded, "Well at least now I know you weren't just being crazy. There really is something going on. And whatever it is, it's not good." Brianna nodded, "Now all we need to do is find out what we're missing." Ethan laughed, "What do you propose? We kidnap our own mother and hold her hostage in exchange for information on father's right hand man?" Brianna cast him an all to knowing look. He stiffened. "No." He said. "You can't be serious. Brianna, we could get killed." Brianna scoffed, "oh please, she won't hurt us. Why would she?" Ethan narrowed his eyes. "Bri- if mom doesn't kill us for this, dad most definitely will." Brianna grinned, "What if she doesn't know it's her own darling twins?" Ethan smirked, setting the file down. "Okay... I'm interested. But she can't know it's us." Brianna frowned, "Come with me." Ethan followed his sister down the hall to their parent's room, "Bri! Stop!" Ethan hissed as her hand reached for the door handle. She stopped glaring at him before he put a finger to his lips and nodded to put her ear to the door. Brianna nodded and put her ear to the door simultaneously with her twin. The sound of a bed spring made them both recoil and make faces of disgust. Brianna put a hand to her mouth. "I think I'm gonna puke!" She whimpered running down the hall to the nearest bathroom. Ethan followed to see her vomit into the toilet. Ethan looked around and grabbed the trash can and began his own round of puking. When they both finished Brianna looked at her brother, her face paler than usual. "Okay... Here's the plan- we sneak in later and see if mom keeps a diary. If she does, our problems are solved. If not- we go through with the kidnapping." Ethan shuddered, "I don't think I'm ever going to look at them the same way ever again." Brianna retched, "Don't say it! I don't wanna puke!"<br/><br/><br/></p><p>The twins made their way down to Brianna's room, finding themselves on the balcony with a bottle of whiskey- stolen from their father's bar stash. Brianna giggled drunkenly as she walked on the ledge, "I dunno why *hic* mom is always tryin' ta get dad off this stuff! It's so much fun!" Ethan laughed taking a swig from his own bottle. "I know right! *Hic* I love the buzz!" Brianna squealed as she slipped losing her balance and falling from the penthouse balcony, she laughed as she fell. Her long black hair fanned around her head as she fell over fifteen stories. She didn't seem to care, the danger, the threat of death- it was bliss. Pure bliss. The sixteen year old opened her eyes as she laughed, falling, falling. She paid no mind to the fact she could be dead in a matter of seconds, she simply laughed. As if death was a joke to her. Brianna held her breath as she felt herself near the ground. She braced herself in her drunken state but was surprised when the sound of a grappling rope rang in her ears. Arms that felt foreign, but familiar wrapped around her upper body, hoisting her up, Brianna felt pressure on her rib cage and let the breath she had been holding out, releasing a series of endless giggles. Brianna giggled watching the ground that had become so close, distance itself from her. She glanced up seeing a figure in a red, yellow and black armored suit, watching the grappling hook as it pulled them up. As they reached the top, Ethan leaned over, laughing hysterically, with a small group of henchmen behind him. Brianna giggled drunkenly as the armored figure set her down on the balcony. She turned around only to fall back into her twin. Through her blurred vision, Brianna caught sight of the entire figure, including the cape/ cloak he wore an emblem of an <em>R </em>on his breast. "Bird boy!" She snickered, "I knew ya could fly! Probably better than Batty!" Ethan and Brianna fell back onto one of the chairs on the balcony, just as their parents stalked outside. "What in the name Batman is going on?!" Joker roared, stopping as he saw Robin. The henchmen trained their guns on the hero and Robin instantly moved into a fighting stance. "I'm only here because I saw your daughter falling from a hundred story penthouse. If anything you owe me." Brianna laughed staggering over to Robin, Robin flinched as she wrapped an arm around him and hung on his shoulder, her face was so close he could almost taste the whiskey on her breath. Brianna hiccupped. "Now this- *hic* is why ya boys should never gimme or Ethan whiskery...." Robin pushed her away gently and she collapsed against the balcony rail laughing madly. Robin narrowed his eyes at the clown family and henchmen. "You're sick!" He snarled. Joker growled whipping out his gun, "Want to end up like your predecessor? I still have the crowbar with his blood on it." Robin's eyes widened and he growled under his breath as he tensed. "Justice not vengeance..." Joker snickered, "Is that what Bat Dad keeps tellin' ya? Cause I can tell you know Birdy- it won't be good for you if you're not gone in the next five seconds." Robin hissed. "Batman will get you next time Joker. If I were you I would just surrender." Ethan snickered, "An' leave this masterpiece behind? Nah thanks! We good!" Harley tensed, her mother's instinct wanting to both help and yell at her children for even going near the whiskey. The Family watched as Robin grappled away and waited a few moments in silence, except for the laughter and hiccupping of Ethan and Brianna. Joker roared in anger startling everyone. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Brianna and Ethan stopped, slowly coming out of their drunken trance, realizing that even intoxicated they were in deep trouble.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Hours later, Brianna lay in her room half asleep. Her head was killing her. "Ugh." The Clown Princess moaned in pain shoving her face into her pillow. She winced hearing the door open. "Go away!" She whined pulling the covers up over her face. There was a chuckled and someone was shaking her. "Rise and shine Bri- I got ya a hangover cure from Jewel." Brianna slowly sat up, wincing at the dim light in her room, but took the offered glass, raising it to her lips and downing it. She blinked, slowly beginning to feel better. She looked over at Ethan who had a grin on his face. "What d'ya want?" Brianna muttered. Ethan leaned over to her ear, his voice no more than a whisper. "Mom and dad left for the club. We're home alone." Brianna whined, "I don't wanna watch Home Alone!" Ethan chuckled slowly helping his twin out of her bed, she rubbed her eyes and protested as he lead her down the hall to their parents' room. Ethan slowly opened the door to the room and moved to their mother's night stand. "You take the closet- I'll do the nightstand." Brianna groaned but obeyed, waking up ever so slowly. She stopped coming across a trunk that made her wake instantly. It was thrust into the back of the closet and looked like a shipment crate. Curious, she opened it, her jaw dropping. Her mind raced as she saw the government encoded script, this was from Belle Reve. Ethan entered at that moment, a small book in his hands. "Okay- I found two diaries, one was very... descriptive... this one is more heist and gossip focused. But I can't find anything about Belle Reve." He stopped watching his twin. "Bri? Are you okay?" Brianna pulled the crate out of its hiding spot and set it down just outside of the closet. Ethan watched as she began rifling through it, gun, mallet, ammo, clothes, the list went on and eventually they came upon a small stack of books, three to be exact. Two had clearly seen hard times, as they were torn and worn out. The other one was less aged and was definitely taken care of. Ethan stared, "Open it." Brianna obeyed, opening the first and oldest one. As she read the lines she felt her blood boil. Ding. Ethan shot up and grabbed the book from his twin, shoving it back into the box and shutting it. "Bri! Come on! We gotta go!" He hissed. Brianna's eyes were wide with horror, she had only read half a page and was already terrified of what could and would happen if Grigg's ever found out. Ethan cursed dragging his sister and the box out of the room and into his own, shutting the door gently and locking it. He turned to his twin who had seated herself on his bed, far away from the box. Ethan shuddered. It took a lot, and he meant a lot- to scare Brianna. He walked over and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Bri? C'mon- talk to me, what did you read?" Brianna sat frozen. "He's a monster," She whispered, "It's written over and over and over again... But flipping through pages... God, I can't even imagine what it was like for her..." Brianna tucked her head into her hand and pulled her knees to her chest. Ethan frowned, taking the oldest book with a deep breath and slowly began to read. He knew he would regret it.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Questioning Heiress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The twins sat in Ethan's room, curled up together and shivering on the couch beside the roaring fire. Brianna gripped her brother's arm, tears streaming down her face as he quietly read their mother's words aloud in a quaking voice. "H-he did it again today... I can't take it... M-maybe J really isn't coming to get me. Maybe I really am just a useless waste of space." Brianna choked a sob, squeezing Ethan's arm tighter, nearly cutting off all circulation. Ethan pulled his twin closer to his side, attempting to soothe her before her sobs became loud enough that their parents would hear and come rushing to see what the problem was. Brianna gasped for breath and struggled to hold her sobs. "How- how could someone do that?! He's a monster!" Ethan nodded eyeing his personalized handgun that rested on the mahogany table. "I don't know. But I know one thing- Griggs won't be around for much longer." Brianna sniffed before she stood. "He needs to go Ethan. But we need more evidence." Ethan set the journal down and walked over to embrace his twin. "Brianna, what more do we need? We have the journals, the prison suit, and the box. I think we have enough to convict." Brianna shook her head, "We need more. Pictures, weapons- stuff like that. We can't just attempt to frame him, father would figure it out and we would be six feet under. If we can't prove that he did those things to mom- then we're at a loss. Ethan, we are going to have to go back in their room, find any evidence. Or even better- dad still has that room. We could look in there. And then-" Ethan laughed cutting her off, "Okay, okay- I get it! But wouldn't it be easier to just ask mom or Frost?" Brianna shrugged, "Frost we could try- mom is out of the question. If mom finds out we're looking into this she's going to stop us. And if she can't, dad will. Then we'll have hours to live, our days are already numbered Ethan- if we do this we risk our lives." Ethan nodded, "Of course. It's a family matter. We don't let family down."<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Brianna slipped out of Ethan's room, two of the journals at hand, they had decided that Brianna would keep two journals whilst Ethan would keep one with the box should one be discovered. Brianna walked down the hall, hunched over as though she were sick and made her way to her room, as her fingertips touched the handle a voice behind her sent chills down her spine.</p><p>"What're you doin' girly?"</p><p>Griggs. Brianna laughed nervously, "Griggsy! I uh, I wasn't feeling very well- y'know probably somethin' I ate? So I was just headin' ta bed..." She felt around for the handle while Griggs cast her a dangerous smirk. Brianna's eyes widened in fear, the words from her mother's writing racing through her mind,</p><p>
  <em>Griggs is a madman. He's done horrible things to the Queen Of Gotham, he has committed crimes against puddin's empire. He needs to die for his crimes...</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Brianna lashed out, kicking Griggs in the crotch with a frightened yell and dashing into her room and locking the door. She shivered uncontrollably, sobs wracking her body. Would he have done it? Brianna pulled her phone out of her pocket, a text message from Ethan lit the screen,</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'Are you okay?!'</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Brianna sighed and texted back,</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'Yeah, just got scared by Griggs- I think he was going to do something, but I kicked him in the crotch and yelled when he came over. I locked the door.'</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Ethan's reply was instant.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'I swear to you, he'll be dead by dawn.'</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Brianna shook her head,</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'No, not yet. I want to expose him for his crimes- hunted by our men as he slowly realizes he's a dead man and not even the government can keep him safe.'</em>
  </b>
</p><p>She heard a laugh from down the hall and smiled,</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'Haha! Alright, sis. I'll hold off the homicidal urges for now. He does something else though he's done.'</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Brianna rolled her eyes playfully,</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'You know the rules little brother- you wait for my orders. Don't forget who the older twin is.'</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Ethan's reply came a little later than the others,</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'Yeah yeah- I know you're the heir. Don't overdo it Bri. It could get you killed.'</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Brianna chuckled,</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'I'll see you at dinner. I'm going to take a much deserved nap.'</em>
  </b>
</p><p>The reply was quick,</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'Alright, your highness- I shall wake you when the King and Queen summon us to our meals.'</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Brianna smiled setting her phone on the night stand and climbing into her large bed, snuggling up for some much needed rest.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Brianna found herself in the place, ACE Chemicals. She stiffened and held her breath looking down at the green vats of chemicals. A figure behind her made her jump into attack mode. She narrowed her eyes seeing the figure lash out and attack, she dodged every hit until she found herself at the edge. She gasped and looked up, seeing <em>JSF</em> on the man's breast pocket before her attacker pushed her, and she fell into the chemical vat. Her emerald eyes fluttered shut as she fell, hearing voices in her head screaming as well as her mother and brother screaming in pain as they saw her fall. Her eyes locked on Ethan's for a split second, he looked as though his whole world was falling apart around him. She hit the acid with a burning hiss, Brianna wanted to scream but felt herself fading. <em>Is this what death feels like?</em><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Brianna gasped for air, shooting upright, finding herself in her room. At home. She breathed heavily trying to comprehend what had just happened. Did she die? Or see her own death? Was she going to die? Brianna's mind raced and she felt voices in her head murmuring amongst themselves. She shuddered staring straight ahead at the family portrait on the wall, it had been painted every year. The previous years lined the walls around, Brianna looked at each and every one of them, from her and Ethan's birth up until their last birthday. She stood tall and proud in the portrait, eyes cold and serious, Ethan mirrored her, but she could see jealousy in his eyes. Her breath hitched. Ethan had been jealous. She looked at each portrait seeing the seething jealousy in his eyes grow, her heart broke seeing her twin upset. She looked over at the mirror, she was the heiress of an empire. An empire that should have belonged to him. Brianna stood there in silence, wishing he had been born first. If he was he would be happy. It was all she ever wanted for him. To see him smile. The door opened and a throat cleared. She glanced over her shoulder to see Ethan, however, she made no movement. Ethan entered the room and approached her slowly, "Bri? What's wrong? Did something else happen?" Brianna turned and hugged him. Ethan's eyes widened in shock. "I'm sorry." His twin whispered. Ethan pulled away confused. "Sorry? What for?" Brianna sighed, "You should be the heir. I know its what you always wanted. Which is why I want you to know that if something ever, and I mean ever happens to me-" She cut herself off with a deep breath remembering her nightmare, "I want you to take over everything. Even though you most likely will- I just want you to know that. And if I die, I want you to stay strong. Cause if I end up dead, it shows one thing- that I was weak." Ethan stared speechlessly. "Brianna, what are you talking about? You are not going to die." Brianna opened her mouth to counter him before the memory of the dream flooded over her and she let out an involuntary shudder. "How can we be sure about that?" She murmured. Ethan watched his twin concerned, before taking her arm and leading her to the door, "Relax, no one is out to kill you. And even if they were, no one is getting past our defenses. We are the Prince and Princess Of Crime. We don't bow down to peasants! We make them bow down to us." Brianna nodded taking her twin's hand, "I suppose your right..." She trailed off her mind wandering back to her nightmare. Ethan stopped at the bottom of the hall, "Bri- what's wrong." Brianna shook her head pushing past him and down the stairs towards the dining room. "Nothings wrong, she called back, "Now hurry up! I'm hungry.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Family Dinners & Rivalry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brianna entered the dining room, looking at no one and taking her seat. Ethan followed shortly after, a look of concern on his face as he sat across from his sister. Brianna didn't look at him as she sat. Their parents shared a worried look and Harley started the conversation. "So, how's everything going with you kids? Not drinking whiskey I hope." The twins shook their heads.</p><p><br/>"No mother."</p><p><br/>Joker and Harley shared a worried look. Joker cleared his throat. "Is training going well? I was thinking of taking you kids on a heist soon." Brianna's mind flashed to ACE Chemicals and she shuddered. "No thank you. I'd rather stick with training for now." There was a long pause and Ethan growled now knowing something was definitely wrong. "Brianna- so help me if you don't tell me what's wrong-" Brianna snarled angrily, "Drop it, Ethan! Just drop it!" Ethan hissed, "I won't drop it! If he scared you tell me! I won't hesitate to put a bullet in his damned brain!" Harley bit her lip and looked at Joker who sat calmly, eating his steak. Brianna roared, "I told you to drop it! It doesn't matter!" Ethan snapped, "Oh really?! The whole thing with Gri-" Brianna vaulted the table and pinned him, her hand over his mouth. "Breath a word about it and I'll break your bloody arm!" Harley stood. "Both of you enough!" Brianna stood slowly and glared down at her twin. "There's a reason I'm the heir, Ethan." She snarled, "I can keep my fucking mouth shut."</p><p>The dinner went on and the twins glared at each other. Ethan was enraged, and about halfway through dinner he cleared his throat and broke the silence, glaring at his twin. "Mother? I was wondering, what was it like it Belle Reve?" Harley dropped her fork and Brianna's head snapped up as the fork clattered onto the porcelain plate. "Ethan..." She warned. Harley and Joker shared a look and Harley sighed, "Well- it was worse than Arkham... There's no doubt about that," Ethan butted in, "But Bri and I have never been to either- say one of us got caught, what would we do if we were taken there?" Harley's mouth was agape and she looked to her husband for help. "Puddin'? What is the plan should one of the kiddie's get caught?" Joker paused in his meal, setting the silverware down neatly before folding his hands, pointer fingers at his lips as if he were in deep thought before he answered his son. "If you or Brianna were ever to be taken to either place, we would send a mole to each and every prison we knew of. Griggs would be looking it while your mother and I kept up appearances." Brianna growled as her father mentioned Griggs. Joker narrowed his eyes at his heiress, "Is something wrong Little Card? What don't you like about Griggsy taking control in the investigation?" Brianna snarled, "He- after what he-" Ethan stood instantly, "Brianna my dear sister, I believe you've fallen ill! You look rather pale. How about you go lay down?" Brianna hissed, "I'm fine! Don't you dare try and undermine me!" Ethan snapped, "Brianna, you know I would never undermine you! All I am trying to do is keep your secret!" Joker stood, "What secret?" He demanded his green eyes cold. Brianna roared leaping across the table, knocking Ethan off his feet straddling him and pummeling him. "I said shut your fucking mouth! You are going to ruin everything, Ethan! Everything I have ever worked for will be destroyed because of my insufferable baby twin brother!" Ethan's mind snapped. He roared in anger and began fighting off his twin, while Joker and Harley shared a shocked and concerned look before calling in the henchmen to pull the two siblings apart. Brianna growled as the henchmen pulled her back as did Ethan. Joker walked in between his children his eyes cold and angry. "Now I don't know what is going on- but whatever it is you either need to tell me and your mother or resolve it yourselves!" Brianna hissed, "Ethan- keep your mouth shut!" Ethan growled, "Oh so something that concerns our family you want to keep all to yourself?! So you can be the hero? Bullshit!" Brianna snapped back, "I'm the heiress! It's my job!" Ethan scoffed, "I could give a damn!" Brianna pulled herself away from the henchmen and started towards the door, "I'm done, Ethan. If you aren't with me, your against me."<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Ethan paced his bedroom, his eyes falling on the large box that lay under his bed. If Brianna hadn't been so infatuated with it and Griggs, this never would have happened. He snarled and pulled out the box from under the bed and emptied it, glaring at its contents. He cast his gaze towards the roaring fire and stormed towards it with one of the journals. He was preparing himself to throw it as Brianna entered his room, the second she saw what he was doing she shrieked in anger. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" His twin knocked him down and grabbed the journal from him, Ethan snarled, "Unlike you- I'm letting go of the past! I'm closing the book that you reopened!" Brianna hissed clutching the journal tightly in her left hand. "I reopened it because I had suspicions about my father's right hand man! And it turned out that they were true! If I turn up dead within the next few weeks- hell months, you'll know I was right all along. And you are going to suffer knowing the last thing you ever said to me was that I was a fool that couldn't let go of the past!" Ethan laughed, "Yeah whatever! You can fix everything now Brianna! Just throw that damned book into the fire! Then this can all be over with!" Brianna narrowed her eyes and stalked over to the box and began packing everything in. When she finished, she said nothing to her twin- casting him an evil glare before carrying the box out of the room. Ethan stared in shock, his twin would choose vengeance over him?<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Days passed, Ethan and Brianna didn't share a word the twins couldn't even be in the same room together. Ethan sat in the club beside his father in the business booth, Brianna on their father's right side, Ethan looked at the floor his eyes cold. "I believe we have come to an agreement, what do you think? Brianna? Ethan?" Ethan's head shot up and Brianna smiled at the client, "I believe so." Joker looked to his son. "Ethan?" Ethan's mind raced, "Umm." Brianna scoffed, "Another reason I'm the heir." She muttered, resting her chin upon her hand. Ethan cleared his throat. "Please recite the terms, and what everything consists of. I want to know exactly what I am getting out of this." The client frowned and looked insulted, "But I just-" Ethan drew his gun, "Tell me again." The client sighed, "In exchange for a monthly shipment of fine weaponry, I will give you double the amount you paid for them." Ethan frowned, "No deal." Brianna's eyes flashed, "Ethan!" Ethan narrowed his eyes, "We don't pay for our weapons. We steal them from high end dealers. If you pay us double, we essentially are getting nothing." Joker chuckled, "Reading between the lines my boy? Very well Ethan, now Mr. Weiner, I am afraid we don't have a deal. Unless you have a better idea?" The client looked pissed and began grasping straws. "I can pay you twenty grand each shipment!" Ethan shook his head standing and clicking the safety on his gun approaching Mr. Weiner. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe you. And your deal doesn't appeal to me." Bang. Brianna narrowed her eyes at her twin as their father chuckled and clapped approvingly. "Good job Ethan. You've proven yourself worthy. You keep this up you might even steal the throne from your sister!" Brianna snarled, grabbing a shot glass from the nearby liquor tray and chucking the shot glass at her brother who barely dodged the attack, and glared at her. Brianna stood and made her way to the door, "if you'll excuse me, I need to see my business partner about our deal." Joker frowned, "you made a deal with DeSanta's stepson?" Brianna hissed. "It's not your business is it?!" With that she opened the glass door and shut it roughly behind her. Harley Quinn entered the room a few moments later, "what happened to Brianna? She looked pissed." Joker shrugged. "Adolescence? I dunno Harl. These kids are acting weird. Y'know what's eating your sister Ethan?" Ethan held his tongue, he wanted to tell his father about the investigation, but doing so he would be betraying his twin. And right now he had two choices- let her hate him for the rest of his sorry life, or let her expose Griggs when she was ready. Ethan shook his head, his eyes on the floor. "No sir. I don't." He took his leave walking quickly out of the conference room and into the club. He heard a familiar laugh and saw his twin with Jack Carson again. He growled, his sister was acting like a lost puppy, who was at her masters feet as if she expected something. Ethan sighed approaching the bar when he bumped into someone. "Oh- I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Ethan nodded standing up, "Yes, I am. Are you?" He looked up to see a beautiful girl with ginger hair and emerald colored eyes. She smiled, "yeah I'm fine. You look familiar- do I know you?" She asked. Ethan smiled, "well with a face like mine you should be running. Especially when you see me smile. The girl looked at his face and gasped. "Holy shit! Y-your Joker's son!" Ethan nodded rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah... makes it kind of hard to get a date. Everyone wants the heiress. Not her no good twin brother." The girl smiled. "I don't see what's so bad about you. I think your sweet." Ethan smiled,</p><p>"I'm Ethan."</p><p>"Cinder, Cinder Gordon."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Commissioner's Granddaughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ethan's eyes widened. "The commish's granddaughter? What in the bloody hell are ya doing here? It's dangerous." Cinder shrugged, "I've always liked a little danger. Grandfather says the danger is bad. My mom always tries to coax me into doing what I think is right, so I aim more towards the danger." Ethan breathed heavily, "Yeah- you definitely do aim more towards danger... my dad finds out who you are you're a dead girl." Cinder smirked. "I'm a dead girl walking." Ethan smiled, "Can I buy you a drink?"<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Brianna laughed as she walked through the club with Jack at her side. Her business partner laughed with her, his eyes a hazel grey and shining as the strobe lights hit them. Brianna felt herself constantly reminding herself that this was purely business, not pleasure. And even if it was- business always came first. That was the number one rule. Especially since she was the heiress. She glanced at her partner with a small smirk, Jack looked out across the club a small smile on his face. "You've been doing rather well I see." Brianna nodded turning herself back towards business. "Yes, everything has been running smoothly. How are things in Los Santos?" Jack shrugged, "The usual- nightlife, crime- mostly murder and bank robberies, other than that not much. During the day it's nice to get away from it and rest on the beach." Brianna looked confused, "The beach isn't toxic?" Jack shook his head, "No. At least the one back in LS isn't. It has these beautiful sandy beaches and even an amusement park above it." Brianna's eyes widened in interest and she smirked, "Well perhaps you'll take me there one day." Jack smiled sweetly, "Perhaps."<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Ethan sat at the bar with Cinder laughing. The ginger smiled at him sweetly as he talked to her about what life as the Joker's son was about. She giggled, "Sounds like it can be fun but dangerous!" Ethan laughed, "Oh it is. It gets very interesting sometimes." Ethan stood taking her arm, "Come on- I'll give you the grand tour." Cinder smiled following his lead, the pair walked across the club dancefloor but were stopped by the one person Ethan did not want to see. He tensed, Cinder clutching his arm.</p><p>"Sister."</p><p>"Brother."<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Ethan narrowed his eyes at Brianna who now stood before him with Jack Carson on her arm. Brianna's gaze turned to Cinder. "Who is this? And where are you taking her?" Ethan snarled, "I don't need your permission dear sister. Now please step aside." Jack snarled, "How dare you speak to the heiress like that!" Brianna held up a hand, silencing him from saying anything more. Brianna stepped forward and glared at her twin, "You know how father feels about you taking anyone upstairs. He'll kill her if he finds out." Ethan smirked, "Which is why he won't find out." He leaned over to his sister's ear and whispered, "You wouldn't want someone to drop hints about your little investigation would you?" Brianna snarled. "You wouldn't!" Ethan chuckled stepping back to Cinder, "Who says I won't?" Brianna growled and grabbed Jack's arm, "We didn't see anything." Jack frowned as his partner dragged him away, casting a glare back at Ethan. Ethan smirked,</p><p>"Come on, let's get on with that tour."<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Ethan walked into the penthouse, Cinder on his arm. "As you can see, the elevator exits into the main room." Cinder gaped, "Woah- Grandfather wasn't kidding when he said Joker and Harley were richer than kings..." Ethan laughed, "Yeah. Though it's never about the money. As you can see we have enough." Cinder walked into the main room, running a manicured hand along the designer white leather. "Then what is it about?" She murmured. Ethan shrugged, "I myself don't know. I've never gone on a heist. Brianna probably knows, I always thought it was so mother would have money to spend if she went out in disguise." Cinder nodded, "Clever idea. But how about you and your sister? Do you ever get out of the penthouse?" Ethan frowned, "No- not usually. Even if we do we generally stay in the car." Cinder frowned, "Bummer." She said walking into the center of the room. Cinder wrapped her arms around her body and let out an involuntary shiver. Ethan frowned, "Everything okay?" Cinder nodded, "Yeah... I just never thought I would be standing in the Joker's penthouse... His home base..." Ethan smirked, "Yeah lotta the high ranking henchmen have the same reaction." Cinder gave him a small smile and Ethan walked over taking her arm, "Come on- I'll show you the rest of the place." Cinder followed him back to the elevator where she watched him draw a golden key, engraved with a small cursive E from his breast pocket and insert it into the top slot above the golden buttons. Click. Ethan proceeded to press the button a few floors down, Cinder felt her adrenaline pumping. This was so cool. The door opened and they heard gunfire, Ethan drew his gun and lead her down the hall rather quickly. Cinder frowned as her heels clicked on the floor, definitely not helping them with the element of surprise. As Ethan walked down the hall with Cinder they stopped hearing laughter. Ethan narrowed his eyes, that laugh... He threw open the door to the shooting range to see Brianna with Jack, he growled at the sight. His sister wrapped her arms around her partner and gazed into his eyes happily. Ethan watched Jack's eyes intently, Jack showed nothing but bliss. But behind that bliss was intent. Ethan narrowed his eyes and threw open the door, startling them both, a gun went off and Jack moved his leg just in time as the bullet impacted the empty space where his left leg had once been. Brianna jumped and spun around to see her twin. She glared at Ethan. "What the actual fuck Ethan?!" Ethan narrowed his eyes, "You told me, no bringing people upstairs. Yet you brought <em>him </em>here?" Cinder stood silently, not wanting to intervene. Brianna snapped back, "Jack's different! He's a business partner!" Jack stepped aside, "I think I'll be taking my leave." Cinder nodded, "Yes- I think I will too. Goodbye, Ethan." The twins watched as the pair left, both despaired. Brianna glared at her twin, "Congratulations, Ethan Quinn. You have officially ruined my chances with him." Ethan glared back, "You ruined my chances with her." Brianna frowned, "Who was she anyways?" Ethan shrugged, "Just a cute girl." He lied, not wanting his twin knowing who Cinder's grandfather was. The twins left the range and returned to the club, instantly parting ways. Ethan frowned not seeing Cinder. Perhaps Brianna had scared her off. The music dulled and Brianna grabbed his arm rushing towards the conference room.</p><p>"What are you doing?!" Ethan hissed.</p><p>Brianna snarled, "We are supposed to meet mother and father in the conference room! They have an announcement!"</p><p>The twins hurriedly fixed their clothes before stepping up to their parents. Joker hissed angrily at his children, "Where have you two been?! You're late!" Brianna hurriedly fixed her hair,</p><p>"Chat with Jack. It won't happen again."</p><p>Joker scoffed and stalked forward, Harley on his arm and Brianna and Ethan to his right. The music by now had dulled enough and a spotlight shone on the balcony of the conference room. The club patrons looked up in interest at the Royal Clown family. Joker grinned down at the people, "Good evening Gotham!" The people cheered his name and Brianna stood tall alongside her brother. Both kept one eye on their father, interested in what his announcement was. They watched as he continued his spiel.</p><p>"In the past decade and a half, we have been blessed with an heiress. We were granted twins to take after my reign. Should one be lost, one will be there. However, we are not gathered to speak of my children- not yet anyway." The twins eyes widened in surprise and watched as their father cleared his throat and continued. "Tonight, my darling partner in crime- the Queen Of Gotham, the Infamous Harley Quinn and I were discussing the fact that we have lost territory due to the Black Mask and GCPD." There were loud boos and Brianna narrowed her eyes angrily. Ethan grabbed his sister's hand and leaned over,</p><p>"Calm down."</p><p>Brianna growled angrily, "Black Mask is always a problem. It's the GCPD that's the bigger problem. If we are losing territory due to them we have to put an end to them. Permanently."</p><p>Joker continued on, "However, we plan to show Gotham that we are still here. We rule this city. And with the influence of our heiress," He nodded to Brianna who cast a fake smile to the crowd.</p><p>"We will prevail as usual. And to celebrate my heiress' success in her recent training, we have decided to throw a party, in honor of her triumphs."</p><p>Brianna's eyes widened and she grinned widely. Ethan frowned, there had to be a catch. Then it came.</p><p>Joker nodded to his heiress, "My heiress will be having her first solo fight with the Bat within the next week."</p><p>Brianna gasped, and her mouth fell agape. She was not expecting this. Ethan frowned, he knew how much his twin wanted to perfect her training before getting her hands dirty. The crowd cheered and Ethan frowned watching his sister's reaction to the news. Her face was paler than usual, and she did not look happy. She looked terrified. Ethan leaned over to look at his mother who looked slightly surprised but went along with it, as though she knew the plan when she didn't. Ethan looked back to Brianna's semi panicked expression. He didn't have to look at her to know what she was thinking.<br/>She was so screwed.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>A/N: I will admit this isn't my best work. I will probably come back and change around parts of this, as I did add in Ethan around chapter 7. This chapter was more rushed as I am trying to finish this book and then move onto getting more into SS2. I can, however, promise that SS2 will be more its own thing, this being more a prologue to Brianna's story show exactly what lead up to her capture and imprisonment in SS2. Most importantly, City Of Scars will have a follow-up sequel that is going to take place after SS2. Meaning SS2 doesn't have a happily ever after.</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Debuts & Trust Issues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ethan frowned from his place outside his sister's room. "Why are you doing this to me?! I'm not ready for this! You know I'm not!" Ethan flinched at his twin's screams of anger.</p><p>"Brianna, you are the only one who hasn't made an appearance. Your the last heir who hasn't made their public debut. You need to face the Bat alone. Then you can start up on heists."</p><p>"What about Ethan."</p><p>Ethan's eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>"What about him?"</p><p>Brianna narrowed her eyes, "Let him do it. He wants to be the heir. Just give it to him. You know how much he wants to be the heir. He has tried for years to impress you. After I shot that gun you abandoned him. He has been on his own for years. You paid no attention to him- just because he didn't act first."</p><p>Ethan held his breath. Was that what had bothered her? This entire time? The fact her baby brother had wanted something he couldn't have? He heard their father speak again, "He was second born. The gun had nothing to do with it. You proved yourself worthy, that's why you began training to become the heir." Ethan could feel his twin's fear and her involuntary shudder. "How do we know I won't be killed in this?" Ethan was confused, why was she so concerned about death? "Brianna your overreacting. You are going to be fine. Jason and Johnny will be standing by with Griggs. You have three of the best, you'll be fine." Brianna's breath hitched.</p><p>"Why him? You know what he's done. Why trust <em>him</em>?"</p><p>Ethan held his breath. Was she going to do it?</p><p>"Him?"</p><p>"Griggs."</p><p>"What about him?"</p><p>"You know what he did, his former job... Why employ him? Surely you had a good reason."</p><p>"Brianna- he owed me. I paid a debt for him, he got me in touch with your mom. I offered him a job, he turned it down. But I left it open. He came around a few years later."</p><p>Brianna snarled, "I don't want him anywhere <em>near me</em>. I'll take Jason and Johnny. But not Griggs. I don't like him."</p><p>Joker groaned, "You are just like your mother. Can't let things go."</p><p>Ethan jumped back as he heard his father walking towards the door, "Your doing the heist Brianna. I'll let you pick one more to take with you. But I would rather have me three most trusted guarding you." Brianna's answer startled both her twin and father.</p><p>"I'll take Ethan."</p><p>Ethan relaxed hearing his father walk back towards his twin. "Your brother? Take your twin brother? Why?" Brianna answered swiftly, "I would trust him with my life. And I could use him to my advantage. Get him a wig, some makeup, illusions. We're twins. I can trick the Bat so he doesn't know my location."</p><p>Ethan was shocked. She wanted to take him? Was this her way of making amends? He tensed as he heard footsteps near the door. "Smart plan Brianna, and including your brother. Just remember this is your show, not his." Brianna chuckled, "Your wrong. It's our show."</p><p>Ethan stepped away from the door as Joker exited the room and made his way down the hall. Ethan began to step away when his twin's voice made him stop.</p><p>"You can come in Ethan."</p><p>Ethan slowly entered the room to see Brianna seated beside the fireplace in her room, nursing a glass of what looked like whiskey, she glanced up at him as he entered closing the door behind him. Her emerald eyes looked like fire in the fire's warm glow. Her raven colored hair was neatly combed over her left shoulder. Ethan walked over and sat across from her. Brianna nodded to him and nudged the whiskey towards him with her heeled boot. Ethan smirked taking the bottle and grabbing a glass.</p><p>"Didn't mother yell at us for drinking?"</p><p>He asked pouring his glass and setting the bottle on the table. Brianna smirked shrugging.</p><p>"What she don't know won't hurt her."</p><p>He chuckled leaning back. The twins sat in silence, sipping their drinks listening to the fire crackling. "So you let off some hints?" Ethan said, breaking the silence. Brianna smiled, "I did. But at the same time, I didn't. I always had suspicions about Griggs. I thought it was just that Frost and Mother didn't like him." Ethan nodded, "Might want to start gathering more evidence. If that's what you want." Brianna nodded, "I need a confession and video proof. Mother may not admit to the journals. After what he did to her, I'm surprised she hasn't gone off her rocker being in the same house." Ethan sighed, "I just wish you could say something sooner than later. The more you put this off the more danger you put yourself and the family in." Brianna frowned. "I know. I plan on using a Bat Brat to gather information." Ethan choked on his whiskey while Brianna continued to keep her eyes on the fire, showing no emotion. Ethan regained his composure after a few moments, " I'm sorry- what? Brianna, you're mad. You really think that you can trick Batman? Or Nightwing?" Brianna smirked, "Robin's about our age. I figure I'll seduce him or something." Ethan frowned, "I thought you had the hots for Carson?" Brianna giggled locking eyes with her twin, emerald on emerald. "Oh, I do! I most definitely do! But how else am I going to get Birdy Boy to do my bidding? Offer him a cookie?" Ethan smirked, "Try a cracker." Brianna chuckled, "Either way- once I get Bird Brain, it gives me an advantage. I'll have access to plans, hidden routes of the city- possibly even the location of the Batcave." Ethan frowned, "I'm not so sure about this Brianna... It could always go wrong, you could end up falling in love with him- for real, not just for show." Brianna laughed, "Oh please! Can you really see me with Robin of all characters? It would never happen. I swear to you."<br/>Ethan nodded, "So you say, but what if he catches onto your little game? He can play it right back at you if he's smart enough. And then you'll be the one giving the locations and hidden routes."<br/>Brianna shook her head, "Ethan that would never happen. And if it did I'd want you to kill my ass."<br/>Ethan smiled, "Oh Brianna," he took a long drink of his whiskey before setting the glass down on her mahogany table before the roaring fireplace.<br/>"You know I would."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. One Person In Two Places At Once</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The twins stood before their father, identically dressed. Ethan was not thrilled to be wearing a short combat skirt and bustier, but thank god his father let him take a suit that matched his sister's ensemble. He and Brianna now looked to their father awaiting their meeting first actions. "Alright, kiddies- your all dressed up and ready for work. I must say Ethan that looks perfect on you." Brianna giggles and Ethan groaned rolling his eyes. "Anyways- you kids are going to drive around and plant twenty four bombs in the locations marked on the map in the car. You will encounter Batman at some point, however, I don't know when. But when you do stage something, and then begin your plan and confuse him. Understand?" The twins nodded. "Yes, Father." Joker nodded, "Good- then take these." He pulled out a silver briefcase from Wayne Tech and laid it before them, popping it open. Inside lay two detonators in black casing. The twins shared an excited look before reaching out to take them, Joker slammed the case shut just grazing their fingers. Brianna and Ethan recoiled, looking at their father with shocked expressions. He frowned,</p><p>"Take the entire case- do not and I repeat do not open it until you are either back here or somewhere safe with a good vantage point."</p><p>The twins nodded, "Yes father." Brianna reached out tentatively and grabbed the brief case, and stepped back turning to her brother, "Come on Ethan. Let's get going, the sooner we start placing these bombs the sooner we can watch the fireworks." Ethan laughed following his twin, "The fireworks are the best part! But my dear twin, aren't you forgetting something?" Brianna frowned placing the detonators in the trunk alongside the bombs, "I don't believe so, we have the bombs, the detonators... spare gear, we're fully dressed..." Ethan smiled and held up a pair of black harlequin masks. "Our identities perhaps?" Brianna laughed walking over and taking a mask and slipping it over her eyes, "Alright- now we have everything. Unless you would like to pack in some more gear?" Ethan walked over to the trunk and scanned it over. "Hmm, take a look at the map, depending on where we set the bombs and charges, we should be prepared for the environment, right dad?" The twins turned around only to see that their father had gone and their mother sat on the office desk typing away on her phone. Brianna cleared her throat, "Mom? Are we allowed to look at the map and make sure we are prepared?" Harley Quinn sat up, popping her bubble gum and sauntered over, "You are allowed the gear you are given and that's it. Any additional gear causes you to forfeit. You are only allowed to see the map once you start driving. And don't forget, your being monitored. And be careful of rival goons. It may not just be the Bat you run into tonight." She kissed both children on the head before walking back towards the desk, "Good luck!" She called before disappearing behind the desk. Brianna sighed, "Well- we got our answer!" She shut the trunk of the Black Audi R8 before walking over to the driver's side,</p><p>"C'mon Ethan. Let's get going."<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>"Okay- what's our first stop?" Brianna asked glancing at her twin as she drove through the city streets. Ethan's eyes scanned the map. "Wayne Tech, GCPD, Clock Tower, Brown Bridge, Panessa Studios- wait wasn't that an old hideout?" Brianna nodded, "It was until Batman turned it into the Batcave expansion. Keep going." Ethan nodded, "S.T.A.R. Labs, Gotham Knights Stadium, Lady Gotham, Gotham Academy, Blackgate Penitentiary, Bristol Country Club, Port Adams, Gotham City Opera House, City Hall, Gotham Stock Exchange, Robert Kane Memorial bridge, Gotham Light And Power Plant, Arkham Asylum, Water District Tunnel, Wayne Tower, Pinkey Orphanage, GCPD Major Crimes Unit, Gotham General, and Grand Royal Hotel." Brianna slammed on the brakes suddenly.</p><p>"Arkham? Arkham Asylum?!"</p><p>"Uh yeah, that's what it says."</p><p>"Damn! How are we going to get there? Don't they have high tech security?"</p><p>"I don't know, could we call and ask dad?"</p><p>"That's exactly what we are going to do."</p><p>Ethan watched as his twin pulled up the Bluetooth and dialed their father. "Yes, my Little Cards?" Purred their father. Brianna scowled, "Do you really expect us to get to Arkham and set up a charge? And then same for Blackgate and S.T.A.R. Labs?" They heard their mother's shriek of anger,</p><p>"You're sending the kiddies where?!"</p><p>The twins flinched at the sound of their mother falling back against the bed. "Yes, I am sending you kids to Arkham. We can't have a ball without our associates can we my Cards?" The twins sighed, "No father." Joker clapped his hands on the other end, "Wonderful! Then you'll continue? You've got twenty three and a half hours to set the bombs and make it back here. Think you can do that?" Brianna looked at Ethan who grinned casting her a firm nod. Brianna sighed and nodded, "Yes. Of course, we can do that. We can start with Blackgate and work our way to Arkham." Joker laughed madly. "As long as you don't get caught. Good luck Little Card." He hung up and Brianna groaned driving towards Blackgate.</p><p>"I really wish he wouldn't call me that."</p><p>Ethan laughed, "Aww poor Brianna, so sick and tired of being <em>Daddy's Wittle Girl</em>!" Brianna scowled and muttered curses under her breath while he laughed.</p><p>This was going to be a <em>long </em>night.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>The twins arrived at Blackgate and Brianna turned on her com unit as did Ethan. "You there Frosty?" She said into the com. "Hearing you loud and clear princess," Jason answered with a grunt of approval from his father. Brianna climbed out of the R8 with Ethan who groaned trying to walk on the heels he wore. "Why can't I just change into my regular clothes?" He asked. Brianna smirked tapping his nose affectionately as she passed, "Because we want to confuse the public, once we return home we reveal that there's two of us." Ethan growled under his breath walking around to the trunk and opening it to take out the bomb. He handed it to Brianna who smiled starting towards the prison gates, he watched his twin creep past the prison guard and make her way to the designated spot where she was to place the bomb. She disappeared under some bushes and Ethan held his breath. His sister emerged soon after and easily passed the prison guard with a smile on her face. Ethan sighed in relief and closed the trunk climbing into the passenger seat, Brianna joined him in the driver's seat soon after. She started the engine and began driving off, but soon pulled over and turned on the com. "Frost? Does it say anything in the rules about being in two places at once?" Ethan's eyes widened and Frost replied, "Uh no- it doesn't. Mainly because it's impossible." Brianna chuckled turning her gaze to Ethan,</p><p>"Who says it's impossible?"<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Ethan watched his twin confused as she loaded half of the bombs into the back of a dark sports car they had stolen from a nightclub parking lot. "Brianna? What are you doing?" He asked. Brianna put down the last bomb and closed the trunk with a huff. "It's called being in two places at one time. You and I, we're twins. And right now you are disguised as me. Here's the plan- you take care of your half and I'll do mine. Then meet me at Arkham. we'll do the last one there together. Then we go to the vantage point if we see Batman. If not we drive around for a bit then go home." Ethan nodded, "I guess it could work. What if I see Batman?" Brianna smirked, "Pretend your me and flee. Call me on Bluetooth and I'll hightail it over there. Lose him along the way and we switch cars. and when we switch take off the wig just in case." Ethan nodded, "Okay, deal." Brianna smiled, "This way we're both heir."<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>A/N: Here we go! There's still a ways to go before Brianna meets her maker, but every sentence gets closer to her demise. The only question is will she remember all of this?</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Bombs & Stitches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ethan drove through the streets of Gotham making his way to the Clock Tower in Old Gotham. He frowned driving through the dilapidated roads and slowly pulling to a stop before the clock tower. He slipped out of the car and popped the trunk, hoisting the bomb from its place in the trunk and setting it down near the Clock Tower, before he went back closing the trunk. Ethan sighed entering the Clock Tower and walking halfway up the creaky stairs. Ethan gasped as one of the stairs gave way, falling to the bottom, he flinched hearing the clang of metal on concrete. Ethan slowly made his way to the top and stuck the bomb on the ledge before the clock face. He twisted the wires around and pressed a small red button on the top of the bomb. Beep. It was armed. He stood and turned on his com, "Clock Tower's done in Old Gotham. What's your status?" He asked, Brianna's reply came shortly after, he could tell she had just gotten into the R8 as he heard the Bluetooth take him. "I got Panessa Studios and Grand Royal Hotel."</p><p>Ethan smirked, "You're moving rather fast."</p><p>His twin laughed, "That's cause I'm getting it done and going, not to mention my car is faster than yours. All our cars are made custom made, not to mention faster than most."</p><p>Ethan nodded making his way down the stairs and to the car, "True, I'm heading to Gotham General and Pinkey Orphanage. Then I figure Port Adams to Wayne Tower."</p><p>His twin hummed in amusement. "Alright, I'll head towards The Opera House and City Hall. I'll be in the downtown area if you need me. Then I'll head towards Gotham Academy. I can pass you if you take Bristol Country Club?"</p><p>Ethan nodded, "I'm on it. Call me when you finish Downtown." Brianna murmured in agreement as she pulled to a stop, taking him off Bluetooth. "Will do."</p><p>Brianna pulled up to the Gotham Stock Exchange and stepped out of the car swiftly making her way to the trunk where the bombs were, she popped the trunk and pulled out a bomb before closing the trunk and making her way into the Stock Exchange. She frowned when she found the lock was already broken. Carefully she crept inside and snarled finding Two Face's goons shoving money into big black bags. She slipped through the shadows and made her way to what looked like the middle of the Exchange. Brianna reached into the utility belt her father had given her and slowly drew a black stealth rope along with a set of gloves and slippers that had suction cups on the bottom. Brianna tied herself to one end of the rope and then tied the other end to a rail above her. Carefully, she carried the bomb to the center and lowered herself down enough to stick the bomb between some computer monitors. She grinned seeing the bomb arm itself. She climbed back up only to find guns trained on her.</p><p>"Shit."</p><p>Brianna laughed nervously, "Gentlemen! Let's not get all trigger happy... Ya wouldn't want to ruin my dear father's party would ya?" The men didn't move and she cursed retracting her belay, the gunfire started instantly and she made it to the landing a bullet grazing her thigh. Brianna shrieked as it knicked her skin, but decided to ignore it and get the hell out. She crashed through the window of the Stock Exchange and tuck and rolled over a stray car before scampering to the R8. She turned the key in the ignition and slammed her foot on the gas, hissing as she felt the blood ooze onto the cream colored seats. She drove around to the Opera House and limped inside through an open window before setting the bomb behind the organ, just above the singers' stage. She left as quickly as she came and worked her way through the streets until she arrived in front of City Hall. "Fuck!" She snarled seeing a pool of blood as she stood, she looked at the flesh wound on her thigh. Jumping around the Opera House had definitely not been a good idea. She reached over into the glove compartment, hissing in pain as she felt the wound pull. Brianna cursed finding nothing but napkins. She shoved the napkins onto her thigh, watching as the brown fast food napkins became a dark scarlet brown. She sat in the car, silence albeit for her harsh heavy breathing. She slowly reached for her phone and frowned, she didn't dare dial, Frost. She would risk her throne. She put the phone down and grabbed her gear with a low moan, she was going to finish this. Even if it killed her.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Ethan smiled satisfied with his work, he had taken Port Adams, Robert Kane Memorial Bridge, Pinkey Orphanage, Wayne Tower and Gotham General. He dialed his twin, his smile faltering as it went to voicemail. He drove through the city, passing by the Downtown District, slamming on the brakes as he saw his sister closing her car trunk, a scarlet liquid running down her thigh to the black road. "Brianna!" He jumped out of the car and ran over, Brianna looked up surprised. "Ethan?" He looked her over, "What happened?!" He demanded. Brianna shrugged, "I ran into some of Two Face's guys,0 a bullet grazed my leg. I'm fine though." Ethan cursed ducking into his car and gave a satisfied cry as he found a first aid kit. He knelt before his sister and set her leg upon his knee and began his work. Brianna watched as he opened the first aid kit and began unrolling some gauze. He quickly began wrapping her wound and finished it with a little bow. Brianna chuckled admiring his handiwork. "Nice job, I never took you for a medic." Ethan smirked, "Didn't you pay attention when Mother made us learn how to stitch ourselves up? She always told us we had to stitch ourselves up if we got hurt." Brianna laughed, "Father said it looked like a blind three year old did it when you showed him your first one!" The twins laughed before making their way back to their cars. "What's left?" Brianna asked over the roaring car engines, "Wayne Tech, GCPD, Brown Bridge, S.T.A.R. Labs, Gotham Knights Stadium, Lady Gotham, Gotham Academy, Bristol Country Club, Gotham Light And Power Plant, Arkham Asylum, Water District Tunnel, and GCPD Major Crimes Unit!" Brianna nodded, "I'll take Lady Gotham, Wayne Tech, GCPD, and S.T.A.R. Labs- then meet me at Gotham Academy when you've done everything else." Ethan nodded and drove off, towards his assigned places. He was ready for anything this rathole of a city could throw at him.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Brianna had hit Lady Gotham and was on her way to S.T.A.R. Labs when she saw it. The thing that made her laugh almost as mad as her father. The Bat Mobile on her tail. She grinned turning on her com, "Ethan- I have a Code Black and Bat. Can you take care of S.T.A.R. Labs and Wayne tech?" Her brother spoke seconds later. "Will do Brianna, I'll meet you by Gotham Academy and we can confuse him there." Brianna smirked, "Over and out."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Flys & Asylums</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brianna grinned wickedly, dropping her right hand from the steering wheel to the gear shift. She grinned shifting the car and turning the wheel at the next intersection, the R8 made a screeching sharp turn and Brianna sped down the street towards Gotham Academy. She tapped into the com unit, "I think I lost him- but just in case let's cause some trouble. Ethan you and I are going to be doing dangerous shit, so get ready- I'm crossing Trigate Bridge now- I'll be there soon." Ethan's com crackled and he replied, "See... soon..." Brianna slammed her foot on the gas as she sped towards the Academy, seeing her brother's headlights in the distance. She slammed her palm on the horn and flashed her lights, Ethan replied seconds later and revved his engine before speeding off down the road, Brianna grinned catching up to him. They skidded to a halt a few blocks down and Brianna opened the passenger door for her twin, "You got them all?!" She yelled Ethan nodded quickly ducking inside with his twin. "Yeah- let's get to Arkham." She grinned speeding down side streets while Ethan fixed the wig. Brianna giggled, "You can change if you like. I don't think it's necessary now. We're planting the last bomb together so either way, it looks like I was in two places at once. No one can see the difference." Ethan sighed in relief removing the wig and makeup before reaching into the back and hurriedly changing out of the tight clothes his twin had made him wear. He gasped for breath as he undid the corset, Brianna smirked glancing over seeing red marks on his toned abs. "Too tight Ethan?" Ethan nodded huffing. "How do you wear that thing?! It's torture!" Brianna laughed, "It's comfortable for some. But it isn't for everyone." Ethan snorted pulling on his clean clothes and straightening his tie, "That's for damn sure. Hey, where are my grenades?!" Brianna shrugged, "I dunno. You look ready for a fight to me Ethan. Just one thing- zip up your fly. I won't let you leave the car like that." Ethan blushed zipping his fly as his twin chuckled,</p><p>"Aw poor baby looks like a tomato! Does baby Ethan need to go home and find his lil girlfriend?"</p><p>Ethan scoffed, "Not funny Bri."</p><p>Brianna laughed, "Of course it is. You walk by mom and dads room hearing her say compromising things about his dick- and yours don't make him live up to that!"</p><p>Ethan growled as his twin mocked him, "Don't make me kill you Bri. I will if that gets out!"</p><p>Brianna snickered, "My lips are sealed."</p><p>Ethan's eyes widened as he glanced in the rearview mirror. "Umm... Brianna?" Brianna nodded, "Yeah?" Ethan held his breath, "We gotta problem." Brianna glanced in the rearview mirror and cursed. "Shit! How'd he find us?!" Ethan shook his head, "I don't know! Look- just keep driving, I'll distract him." Ethan rolled down his window and fired his pistol at the Bat Mobile. His eyes widened in fear as the bullets seemed to bounce off the car. He ducked into the car, "It doesn't take damage!" He cried. Brianna snarled, "Use a damn rocket launcher! It'll shatter the windshield and first layer of titanium alloy!" Ethan obeyed carefully pulling the rocket launcher out and leaned out the window with it, he felt Brianna grip his leg to make sure he didn't fall from the kick of the rocket launcher. He aimed and fired, watching as the rocket impacted, but his ducked into the car with a frightened yell when he saw a figure jump from the red fire and onto the car. Brianna snarled swerving the car, "Call home." Ethan grabbed the phone and dialed their father. The phone picked up. "Kiddies?" Brianna roared in anger, "How d'ya get this damn Bat off the car?!"Ethan shrieked grabbing a stray gun and shooting the ceiling. "Don't shoot that!" Brianna snapped. Joker laughed, "He- He's on top of the car?! Hahahaha!" Brianna snarled, "How do we get rid of 'em?!"</p><p>her father cleared his throat, "Well- last time that happened I drove the car into the river-"</p><p>"No. Not in a million years."</p><p>Ethan watched his twin and then reached out the window with his gun and fired. the sound of banging along the roof sounded. He looked out the window and saw the black figure tumble down the road. "Step on it!" He screamed, Brianna obeyed his command and they drove down Dini Bridge and cut through Chinatown making their way towards Arkham Island, Brianna chuckled as they drove over Westward Bridge. She turned the car lights off as they drove and approached the island where a dilapidated sign hung awkwardly,</p><p>
  <b>WARNING: HITCHHIKERS MAY BE ESCAPING INMATES</b>
</p><p>The twins soon arrived at the Asylum Gates. Brianna stepped out of the car and made her way around to the trunk and retrieved the bomb, Ethan rolled down the window as she approached his side, "Tell dad I'm just planting the last bomb by the Cell Blocks. We should be home within an hour." Ethan nodded, "We'll be home soon." There was silence.</p><p>"You set all twenty four bombs in place?" Joker said slowly.</p><p>Ethan nodded, "Yeah- its all set. Brianna's setting up the last bomb by the Arkham Cell Blocks, she looked over the blueprints before we left and knows where to go. Not that it isn't obvious where the cell block is." He cast his emerald gaze towards the cell block where his sister was crouched, fumbling with the wires on the bomb. She came running back moments later. "The last bomb is set, let's get outta here before the Bat finds us." Ethan nodded and they sped down Westward back towards the club in Downtown Gotham. Brianna turned on the headlights as they made it to The Narrows and drove slowly through the streets, the Audi's engine snarled as the car drove through, prowling like a lion stalking its prey.</p><p>Ethan could have sworn he saw shadows slipping away into the shadows. Shuddering he pressed down on the button on his door, locking it. He glanced at his sister who seemed fearless, but he could tell even the heiress was a little scared. They crossed the bridge back into the Downtown and made their way towards Koida street where the garage was. The entrance of the club being located on Jamaica Street, not far from the old Major Crimes Unit. The old building instead bought by The Joker as a weaponry. Brianna drove down Koida Street coming to the garage which opened moments after the car halted. Brianna drove down into the garage and smirked seeing Johnny Frost alongside Jason, both explaining to Griggs that they had lost visual on the twins, the arguing ceased as Brianna shifted the car into Park and turned it off, slipping out the drivers side while Ethan climbed out of the passenger.</p><p>Jason ran over to Brianna looking frazzled, "Where the hell have you been?! We lost you after Panessa Studios!"</p><p>Brianna laughed, "Oh just made our way to each stop- in record time might I add. We even got confronted by the Bat."</p><p>Jason looked as though he might faint. He scanned her up and down, his face paling as he saw the white bandage neatly wrapped around her thigh. "What?! Is that?!" He cried seeing the faintest hint of scarlet. Brianna shrugged, "Ran into Twoface's guys at the Stock Exchange. I got a flesh wound, thankfully we can afford to buy new seats for the car." Jason looked around her and nearly passed out from the blood on the seat. He sighed regaining his composure, "No matter. I'll call for the medic to check it over." Brianna sighed a smile on her face, "Jason you spoil me. I'll be fine." There was laughter and clapping moments later and the twins and security turned to see The Joker and Harley walking over, both grinning widely. Brianna chuckled walking around to the trunk and popping it taking out the brief case. "Got the detonators right here. Are we ready for the fireworks?" Ethan grinned alongside his sister, watching as their father took the brief case and nodded for them to follow. "We will be shortly. I'm surprised, I didn't think you kids would be back so early! We have so much spare time! I was expecting you kids to be eight hours at the least- but you beat me by four hours." Brianna snickered sharing an all too knowing grin with her brother, "It wasn't that hard. The only challenge was getting Batsy off the R8." Joker hummed in agreement, "Yes, but Frost mentioned something very interesting to me. You asked him about being in two places at once. How did you do that?"</p><p>Brianna grinned, "A magician never reveals her secrets. You of all people should know that Father."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. To Many More Heists</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The skyline lay before them. Brianna breathed heavily, it was rather chilly on the penthouse roof balcony. She wrapped her arms around her body and rubbed them up and down on along her arms to keep warm. She felt a warm fabric wrap around her shoulders moments later and turned to see Ethan draping his tailcoat over her shoulders. She gave her twin a small smile and nod of thanks before turning back to their parents. Their father stood tall walking over to a henchman who held out his arms, Joker set the brief case in the man's arms and grinned madly as he opened it revealing the now active detonators. he pulled one out and glanced at the twins, "Here ya go Brianna. Big red button." He pulled out the other one and wrapped an arm around Harley as she walked up beside him, sapphire eyes shining with delight and pride as she watched her daughter hold the detonator in her manicured hands. Brianna sighed and slowly pressed down on the button, jumping moments later as a loud boom shook the city. She moved to the railing and gaped, Ethan at her side. They watched as half of the city began to go up in flames. Boom. Boom. Brianna's eyes were lit by the fire, her eyes widened in awe and Ethan smiled at the light in his sister's eyes, he leaned on the railing and let a wicked grin creep across his face, buildings fell and screams of terror carried through the air. Ethan glanced at Brianna who was giggling manically, he smirked joining in with a soft chuckle. Their reign had only just begun.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>The next morning the twins found themselves seated in the living room with bowls of cereal, Brianna's eyes were locked on the TV as the reporter stood at Wayne Tower which had unfortunately fared the best only taking out the first twelve floors but letting the structure remain mostly intact. "Had it not been for the titanium alloy infused in the building, much more would have been lost in the bombing, we now take you to Vicki Vale at Arkham Island," Brianna smirked, this would be wonderful.</p><p>Ethan leaned forward as Vicki Vale came onscreen, "Thank you Ann- I am here at Arkham Asylum where there was another bomb set near the cell blocks," Vicki walked over and passed the police safety line and nodding for her cameraman to get a good look at the wall.</p><p>"Here you can see the damage caused by the bomb, a good majority of the inmates have escaped."</p><p>Brianna giggled, "Lovely."</p><p>Ethan laughed madly, attracting the attention of their parents who came over and laughed at the damage with them. Joker looked down at his heiress proudly.</p><p>"Nicely done, Little Card. I trust we'll be seeing most of our friends at the party."</p><p>Brianna chuckled, "I never leave a job half done."</p><p>Joker nudged her shoulder playfully, "That was your first heist kid. After your party, we'll have many, many more heists."</p><p>Brianna nodded finishing her cereal and standing. "I'll be preparing for tomorrow night, I need to get my dress and makeup ready. Ethan, you should do the same." Ethan smirked, "I have an errand to run first." Brianna snickered, "Is this about what's-her-name? I thought she was just a dancer?" Ethan chuckled, "I didn't confirm or deny your question, Brianna. I'll be back in a few hours." Ethan stood walking to his room and dressing in a dark purple - almost midnight colored Armani suit. He frowned trying to do his tie, and eventually gave a frustrated huff and slipping on his shoes and fedora. "Where are you going, Ethan?" Ethan spun around to see Harley Quinn in the doorway. He turned away, quickly grabbing his gold Rolex. "Just out." His mother sighed walking over and turning him towards her. "Ethan, your sister mentioned a girl. Is that what you're going to?" Ethan sighed, "Maybe..." His mother smiled sweetly, "Well I'm sure she's wonderful. Here let me fix your tie." Ethan rolled his eyes but let her fix his tie. She stepped back and shrugged, "That'll do. Just make sure you don't do anything to give away your identity." Ethan nodded, "I won't Mother." Harley sighed, "My little boy's all grown up." Ethan smirked, "Time flies. I better get going- I'll be back later around four. Bye, mom." He hugged his mother before starting out. Harley sighed,</p><p>"Bye Ethan, be safe."<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Ethan pulled up beside a townhouse near Grant Park. He pulled out his phone and texted the contact.</p><p>I'm here.</p><p>The reply came shortly after.</p><p>Okay- on my way out now.</p><p>Ethan smiled and glanced up seeing a door open and Cinder Gordon strutting out. She giggled and made her way over to the passenger side slipping in. "Hi Ethan!" Ethan laughed, "Hi." A voice cleared its throat and Ethan glanced over and held back a look of fear as Police Commissioner James Gordon stood beside the passenger window dressed in only a robe and slippers, a steaming mug of what smelled like coffee in his hand. The Commissioner glared at the boy and Ethan was sure he as good as dead. "So, your The boy my grand daughter won't stop talking about. What's your name boy?" Ethan smiles sheepishly, "Ethan." The Commissioner glared at him. "Ethan what?" Ethan's mind raced for his alias. "Uh Ethan Quinzel! Yeah that's it! Ethan Quinzel!" The Commissioner growled his hand on the door. "Quinzel? Are you by any chance related to a Harleen Quinzel?" Shit. Ethan has forgotten his mother's real name. He wasn't supposed to use Quinzel! He was supposed to use Cartel! Ethan cleared his throat, "I- uh, actually-" The Commissioner looked as though he were ready to kill someone. "Cinder." Gordon said, "I'm not sure I want you going with this boy." Cinder whined, "Grandfather please! Your the Commissioner! Quinzel is a common name! Your scaring the poor guy! It's okay Ethan. You don't have to answer any more questions." Ethan sighed, but the Commissioner wouldn't budge. "I want an answer Mr. Ethan. Are you or are you not related to Harleen Quinzel?" Ethan reached into his pocket and pressed down on his panic button (silently thanking his father for making him and Brianna each carry one at all times), hoping that his sister would be able to help instead of his parents. Cinder rolled her eyes, "Ethan let's just go!" Ethan sat in the seat of his orange sports car, his emerald eyes locking onto the Police Commissioners. "I'm sorry is there a problem here?" Ethan watched as the Commissioners head snapped around to land on the one and only Brianna Quinzel. Ethan let out a sigh of relief and watched as Gordon approached his twin. "Not at all Ma'am, just sending my-" he stopped mid sentence when he saw Brianna's emerald eyes. He frowned turning back to Ethan then back to Brianna. "Wait a minute..." Brianna scoffed. "Is there a reason your bothering my baby twin brother Commissioner? Because from what I've seen- he's just picking up his girlfriend and that doesn't seem like a crime to me, or is simply having a common last name a crime?" Ethan smirked flashing his twin a soft smile and mouthed the words thank you. Brianna winked at him as the Commissioner stammered. "I- uh well no. I guess not. Your free to go." Brianna nodded, "Good. I'll see you later Ethan. Oh and don't forget Father wants to see us in his office later! Be home around five o'clock for dinner." Ethan laughed. "Will do Brianna! Thanks!" He rolled up the window and revved the engine, Cinder giggled and then squealed in excitement as he launched the car. Ethan Quinzel drove a rather nice bright orange 720S McLauren, that attracted plenty of attention, even unwanted attention... However, once most car jackers discovered who owned the car they ran for the hills screaming for their mothers. Ethan drove down a side street making his way towards Little Italy. He knew his father had control over some of it, but still had much influence over the rest. And Carmine Falcons would be very welcoming considering he was The Joker's first and only son. Ethan pulled up to the valet and handed the man the keys. "Make sure the car gets the best spot, Jerry. I wouldn't want there to be any- ahem, unfortunate accidents." Jerry nodded and took the keys. "Yes sir! Of course Mr. Quinn- I'll see to it immediately!" Ethan smiled watching the man slip into the McLaren before taking Cinder's arm and leading her into the Italian restaurant. "Ah! Mr. Quinn! Welcome!" The waiter said happily, "Come I'll take you to your table." Ethan smiled as they were lead to a large booth off to the side. The waiter smiled, "I hope this is adequate to your tastes- I can always move you if you'd like?" Ethan shook his head, "No this is fine thank you." The waiter handed them their menus before shuffling off to tend to another table. Ethan smiled sweetly at Cinder as her vibrant green eyes scanned the menu. She stopped however glancing upwards with a small smirk. "See something you like Ethan?" Ethan laughed, "Oh I do- I definitely do. Now I wanted to talk to you about something." Cinder set the menu down gently onto the table with a confused look in her green eyes. "Alright. Is something bothering you?" Ethan smiled shaking his head, "No. I presume you heard about the bombings last night?" Cinder's eyes widened in surprise but she nodded slowly, "Yes I heard about them. My grandfather barely made it out of GCPD."Ethan nodded, "Well my sister's final test was last night. And needless to say, she passed by our father's standards!" Cinder's jaw dropped, "You mean-" Ethan nodded silently answering her question. Cinder looked terrified, Ethan leaned over the table, "Look- you said you appreciated danger more than playing by society's rules. You know my family profession. It was expected of her, of us." Cinder nodded slowly taking everything in. "Yes... I understand it's just a little shocking that's all..." Ethan nodded, "For someone like you, yes. Anyways, that's not what we are here to talk about." Cinder watched him take a deep breath before nodding to him to carry on. Ethan flashed her a kind smile, one she would never have expected from the son of the most violent criminal in all of Gotham- possibly the world.</p><p>"Cinder Gordon, will you accompany me to the Grand Ball at my father's club?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Primroses & Charming Dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ethan grinned waltzing into the penthouse around ten o'clock whistling a chipper toon. He was beyond happy, Cinder had agreed whole heartedly to be his date to the Ball. Ethan hummed beginning to remove his coat.<br/>"Where were you?"<br/>Ethan jumped turning to see Brianna glaring at him coldly dressed in a camouflage crop top and skintight jeans, looking as though she were ready to go out on a small heist. Ethan frowned, "I was with Cinder Bri- you know that. Did something happen?" Brianna scoffed, "I told you to be home five hours ago. Father is pissed." Ethan smirked, pulling his hat off and setting it on the mahogany table in the entryway. "I'm sure your over exaggerating Brianna. I'll be fi-"<br/>"Ethan." Ethan turned and nearly shit his pants as he saw the look on his father's face. He was<br/>Not happy. Ethan gulped. "Father." Joker glared at him,<br/>"My office. Now."<br/>Ethan obeyed walking over towards the office, glancing back at his twin who looked ticked off but still concerned as he entered the office. "Sit," Joker growled, Ethan sat down in the chair across from his father desk where high ranking henchmen or business partners sat. Ethan shifted uncomfortably in his seat before jumping at the sound of his father slamming the door to the office. Ethan held his head high and focused his eyes on the clock. "Do you know why I'm mad Ethan?" His Father snarled walling over towards him. Ethan shook his head, "No sir." Joker snarled slamming his hands down on the boy's shoulders. "Oh shit!" Ethan choked startled. Joker narrowed his eyes, "Brianna told you five o'clock did she not?" Ethan nodded, "she did." Joker growled, "then why weren't you back by five o'clock?" Ethan sighed, "We ended up staying late at Primrose Downtown, okay?" Joker roared, "The Primrose?! As in Don Falcone's Primrose Italian Cusine?!" Ethan gulped,</p><p>"Yeah... That's the one..."</p><p>"You little idiot! You know that spending extra time in places like that is dangerous! Especially for you!"</p><p>Ethan sighed, "I'm sorry, father. It won't happen again." Joker growled, making his way to his desk chair across from his son, "Setter not. Either way, you missed the briefing. So I'll give you a run down on what's happening. The Ball will be taking place tomorrow night as you know, and the night after there is a heist. You will remain here as you missed the meeting about it. Your mother and sister will accompany me to the Gotham Museum, where we will be stealing a handful of items. The Harlequin Ruby, The Pink Star Diamond, and most importantly- the Gotham Crown Jewels," Ethan smirked, "Figures you would go after the Crown Jewels Father. The only question is why not sooner?" Joker hissed, "Don't change the subject, boy! Now you as I said, you will remain here at home, watching the news! Is that clear?" Ethan nodded. "Yes, sir," Joker growled,</p><p>"Good, and Ethan- you are not leaving the penthouse until the ball."<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Brianna sat on her balcony in ripped black jeans and camo crop top with a short jean jacket. She stared out at the city watching the skyline. The Bat Signal shone brightly in the darkening sky, a small glass of whiskey in her hand. She sighed and swirled the glass gently, things had become so stressful lately. Especially with Ethan, and even more so with Griggs. Brianna growled her fingers tensing around the glass and turning a pale white color. She had barely gotten the chance to look into the incident, she had off time yes- but she hadn't much more information than what she had started out with. Brianna sighed glancing back into her room, she had left the balcony door cracked open allowing the heat from her fireplace to escape the room and out into the chilly night air. She huffed downing her glass of whiskey before slamming the glass down roughly, sending small cracks up the glass. Brianna narrowed her eyes at the glass and snarled as she saw her reflection, chucking the glass off the balcony and into the darkness of the city. She stood in silence leaning over the edge. "Worthless." She muttered to herself, "It's all worthless. Ethan's right. Forgive and forget." She stood and prepared to go back inside before she was grabbed, a gloved hand found itself over her mouth. Brianna's screams for her guards were muffled by her captors gloved hands. "Shh shh," Her captor murmured in a semi robotic voice, Brianna snarled but ceased her thrashes replacing them with a cold glare. "That's better." Her captor chuckled, Brianna growled, "Who are you? Do you even know who I am? I could have you executed!" Her captor chuckled and lowered his hand to her neck, an arm around her waist pulling her body to his. Brianna snarled angrily, her captor laughed, raising a dangerously long knife to her neck. "Now, now, I'm sure we can work this out. Just tell where the Joker is and you'll live." Brianna scoffed, "Why do you want to know where he is?" The captor growled the blade digging into her flesh. "He needs to pay for what he did to me!" Brianna sighed, "Which one are you?" Her captor was startled, "What?" The robotic voice asked. "Which one are you, he has a lot of enemies. So which one are you?" Her captor snarled pushing her to the balcony edge, her upper body leaning over the city. She smirked, "Come on- you can tell me!" He dug the blade farther into her throat, drawing blood. Brianna's smile fell. This wasn't a game. She roared in anger and kicked back, taking the captor by surprise causing him to drop the knife and send him staggering into the chair beside her table. She grabbed his discarded blade aiming it at his throat. "Tell me who you are. Or I'll get Joker." He growled, resilient. Brianna shrugged and carefully reached around him, undoing the metallic mask. She stepped back hearing it open. "Take it off." The man growled obeying, Brianna's eyes widened as she saw his face. He couldn't have been a day past nineteen. She watched as he approached her, anger in his eyes. "Are you happy now? Take me to Joker." Brianna stared at the J mark on his face, a scar that had clearly been reopened many times in the past and resembled the one her father had etched onto his face. She narrowed her eyes. "You're not going anywhere. I'll sooner kill you before you reach him." He chuckled, running a hand through his messy black and white hair.  "Why do you fight for him? Your awfully young to be one of Joker's high ranking." Brianna scoffed, "That's none of your business! Leave now or die!" The man leaned on the railing. "You just told me I wasn't going anywhere. Answer me that one question before I die again, why do you fight for him?" Brianna went to snap back but stopped hearing his words, "Die? Again? You must be insane- you can't die more than once!" He grinned wickedly. "How would you know? You are younger than me, and I've seen much more than you." Brianna narrowed her eyes, as he continued walking over to her, the gun now resting on his chest, just above his heart. "See Angel- I have a score to settle, and you are not helping me. So if you would kindly tell me where the Joker is, I'll be on my way." Brianna blocked him as he stepped forward to enter the penthouse. He glared at her, emerald eyes locking on brown.</p><p>"Get out of the way."</p><p>"Never."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Who's Under The Red Hood?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brianna smirked watching as the dark haired boy chuckled, "Your resilient, I'll give you that." Brianna chuckled darkly, "What else would you expect from the heiress of the Gotham Underworld." The boy growled, "You're his spawn." Brianna giggled taking a few steps back and giving him a small elegant bow, "The Devil's Daughter at your service!" The boy roared in anger running at her. Brianna's eyes widened and she leaped aside, reaching into her pocket and opening her switchblade with a quick glance towards the door. Why weren't the guards coming in? She gasped as she was knocked off her feet, the switch flying from her hands as she fell against the penthouse exterior wall. She looked up at the boy slightly fearful, she was at risk. If she lost she would lose everything. Including her life. Brianna shrieked tuck and rolling between the intruder's legs as he ran at her. Brianna spun around and staggered backward regaining her balance. The boy growled angrily, turning towards her again and charging. She was ready, grabbing his wrists as he nearly collided with her. Brianna snarled driving him back, his strength threatening to overpower her. She grinned wickedly as she drove him into a corner and kicked him back with a battle cry. The boy grunted falling back, he started to get up, stopping when he saw the switchblade inches from his face. "Who are you?" Brianna demanded, the boy narrowed his eyes before smirking. "Your stronger than I thought you were." Brianna snapped, "Who are you?!" The boy raised his hands in surrender, casting her a charismatic smile. "Easy, Angel. I'll talk." Brianna watched stepping back cautiously allowing him to stand up straight, watching in disgust as he slicked back his hair and extended his hand. "I'm Jason. Jason Todd, I also go by Red Hood." Brianna slowly took his extended hand, "Brianna Quinzel. I don't exactly have a crime name yet." Jason chuckled, "I can see why you're very skilled, however, you need to perfect your skills before you take action." Brianna rolled her eyes, "Oh please, this is ridiculous." Jason laughed, "Is it? I guess being dead for five years will do that to a guy/" Brianna's eyes widened, "What do you mean dead for five years?" Jason chuckled, "See, that's a very long story, Angel." Brianna huffed, "Do <em>not </em>call me Angel." Jason chuckled, "Why not? You're cute, just like an angel." Brianna flashed him a glare, emerald eyes blazing. "What did I say?" Jason smirked, "Relax Angel." Brianna narrowed her eyes angrily. Jason chuckled, "Alright, alright- I'll get outta your hair." Brianna smirked watching him pull the red helmet over his head, stopping halfway and glancing over at her. "Maybe I'll see you again sometime Angel, I enjoyed our time together. Even though I didn't get my revenge."<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Ethan yawned walking out of his room the next morning, he walked by Brianna's door stopping as he heard a voice on the other side. He shrugged assuming it was Jack and carried on. He entered the dining room taking his seat. His parents were already there eating in silence. Ethan took his seat and poked at his plate of pancakes. His mother ceased her meal and set her fork down. "Something wrong Ethan?" Ethan shrugged, "Nothing. Brianna's conferencing with Jack so she might be late." Joker frowned. "That's impossible, Jack's just checked into the Valestra's Hotel with the DeSanta Family not two hours ago." Ethan dropped his fork, standing up. "Then who's in my sister's room?" Ethan ran out of the Dining Room and up the stairs running into his twin. "Ethan! What's going on? Is everything okay?" Ethan narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"Who was that?"</p><p>"Who was who?"</p><p>"In your room, who were you talking to?"</p><p>"Ethan you must be mad- I wasn't talking to anyone."</p><p>Ethan glared, "Brianna- stop lying to me. Who were you talking to?" Brianna scoffed pushing past him and making her way downstairs, "I don't need to tell you anything." Ethan spun on his heel and grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "Brianna-" Brianna whipped around and shoved him back, "Stop it, Ethan! I'm fine! I just want to go eat my breakfast in peace!" Ethan watched as his sister wretched her arm from his grasp and made her way down towards the Dining Room,</p><p>"You can run Brianna- but you can't hide! I'll find out sooner or later! You know I will!"<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p><br/><br/>"Looking good, Angel." Brianna spun in her new dress, a cute red little number that had been custom made for her by Francois Beaford, the tailor employed by her father. She smiled glancing back at Jason who stood nearby the balcony entrance, eyes roaming over her figure. Brianna smirked looking back towards the mirror and pulling her curled hair over to one shoulder, "Thank you, Jason." Jason smiled walking over wrapping his arms around her waist, "Never thought I'd be in a relationship like this." Brianna scoffed, "Oh please- whoever said this was a relationship?" Jason pulled back his eyes wide, "Well I just did. And you implied it, you didn't tell anyone about our little meeting late last night, did you?" Brianna shook her head, "No- I didn't." Jason smiled resting his head on hers, "Now who says there's no relationship?" Brianna glanced up at him, emerald on brown, "Shut up." Jason chuckled, "Make me." Brianna grinned wickedly, "I thought you'd never ask, Hood." Jason pursed his lips as though he were preparing to kiss her, but gasped in pain as her high heel made contact with his ribcage, sending him staggering backward into the couch, "I meant something else Bri!" He wheezed. Brianna chuckled darkly, "I've known you for a day, Mr. Hood- I'm not stupid. No matter how much I'd love to," She sauntered over leaning over him and gently tapping him on the nose with her pointer finger, "Business never mixes with pleasure no matter how much we want it to." Jason cough as she backed down, "Business? Angel, we aren't doing any business." Brianna smirked, "Are we?" Jason laughed, "Oh please- if there was business behind any of this we would be in a club talking about it." Brianna sauntered over to him wrapping her arms around his neck, "Which is why I hope I'll see you tonight at the party. Perhaps we can agree upon terms so you don't have a grudge against my father and would consider working with us instead of against us." Jason frowned, stepping back and gently removed her arms. "Angel- I'm so sorry, but I work alone. I don't need anyone else. Besides, my methods are far different from yours." Brianna pouted, "You wouldn't even consider it?" Jason sighed, "Bri, I'm sorry. I just came back from the dead and I've got scores to settle. And I'm not all that interested in working for the guy who gave me this," He pointed to the burnt scar of a J etched into the flesh just below his right eye. Brianna walked away from him and sat down at her vanity applying her makeup and jewelry, "Alright then, I believe whatever relationship we had or would've had is over then. I best get going, Father is expecting me to be ready any minute now. Goodbye, Jason Todd."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brianna had long left Jason in her room and was now walking down the stairs to the elevator, the purple anklet of jewels on her left ankle clinking with each step. She was greeted by Ethan who stood at the bottom of the stairs, holding out his arm for his sister to take. Ethan wore a tux with a matching design to his twins dress, they entered the elevator silently and waited as they descended the ninety eight stories to the club. Ethan cleared his throat, "So. You look nice." Brianna nodded, "Thank you. You look very well too." The doors opened and the twins walked out into the club, Brianna giggled rushing to the top balcony and looking out over the railing watching the henchmen prepare for the party. Ethan walked up beside her, his hair neatly combed back. "It looks wonderful." He complimented one eye on his sister.</p><p>Brianna was grinning, "It's perfect."</p><p>"I should certainly hope so!"</p><p>The twins turned to see their parents approaching them, both dressed in their finery. Joker looked out over the club, "If it wasn't perfect I'd have to kill my party planner!" Brianna grinned, "Maybe instead of killing your party planner give them a promotion or a raise." Joker scoffed, "I'm supposed to pay these idiots?" Harley smirked, "Yes puddin. You do." Joker shrugged, glancing at his wife with a smile, "I thought I just threatened their families to get them to work for me." Ethan smiled turning towards his twin, watching her emerald eyes gleam as the henchmen finished with the tables and the bar keeps set out the food. Ethan frowned as a buzzing in his pocket was felt. He reached into his suit pocket and pulling out his phone, smiling at the caller ID. He answered giving his family a nod before walking down into the club. "Cinder? Yes, my driver should be outside now. Yes- Jason Frost." Brianna watched her brother with an amused smile on her face. Her mind wandered back to Jason Todd, and wondered what had happened all those years ago. She stiffened as she heard the sound of fine Italian leather shoes clicking on the marble floor. Her eyes shot up to see Jack DeSanta Carson standing in the club, a proud smile on his face as he looked up at her. Her father's laugh jolted her out of her reverie.<br/>"DeSanta's! Welcome!"</p><p>The mobsters began flooding into the club, the<br/>Once marble dance floor was plagued with dark colored suits and women in their finery. Brianna stood by the bar, slowly nursing a glass of champagne. She gasped as an arm wrapped around her waist. "Good evening my dear." She chuckled glancing up to see Jason behind her. "Well well well, look who decided to show up. Change your mind about my offer?" Jason laughed leading her onto the dancefloor. "I haven't yet, but I decided I would consider it. As long as the lovely heiress grants me a dance?" Brianna smirked wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Hmmm, trying to seduce me or something, Mr. Hood?" Jason cast her a grin, "Or something like that." Brianna laughed, "Well let's see where the night takes us first." Jason chuckled pulling her to him, his face inches from hers.</p><p>"That can be arranged."<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Ethan smiled kindly at Cinder as she stepped out of the limousine. He took her hand leading her into the club, Cinder gaped staring at the scenery. "It's so beautiful!" Ethan laughed, "Thank you, I'll give Mr. Saffron your regards. He decorated the entire place for my sister's coronation." Cinder smiled looking around the club. "Well, he did a wonderful job." Ethan smiled down at the look of awe on her face. An all to familiar laugh made him avert his eyes from his lover and towards his sister. Brianna stood several feet away with a boy with black hair and a white streak. He could be no older than twenty. Ethan frowned as he watched his sister drape herself around her partner. Ethan narrowed his eyes before returning to Cinder's arms. He knew this man was out of place. His only question was- who was that man with his sister?<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Brianna smiled at Jason as he spun her around on the dancefloor, a ballad was now being played by the band and he smiled stepping away and holding out his hand with a bow,</p><p>"My Lady."</p><p>Brianna giggled taking his hand, whispering lyrics into his ears as he hummed along with her.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><em>Jason- </em>Connected by our destiny,</p><p>Two hearts together as one</p><p>Faded wounds- (<em>Brianna) </em>start to open wide</p><p><em>Jason</em>-As the two of us- <em>(Brianna)</em>stand here side by side</p><p>Both-For the sky we were both meant to fly in</p><p>Has come undone</p><p><em>Jason</em>-The red across the sky</p><p>Slowly descending spreading the dusk along the horizon</p><p><em>Brianna</em>-The Blue feathers upon my wings,</p><p>if I could only following my heart I'd fly even farther...</p><p><em>Jason</em>-The paradise of the Mistletoe</p><p>Is a land ruled by both light and shadow</p><p><em>Brianna</em>-Beneath the old tree</p><p>Darkness hiding in shade casted by light through the leaves</p><p><em>Jason</em>-Our meeting has long been decided, its fate that one day we clash in bloody war</p><p><em>Brianna</em>-Ripping the sky apart-<em>(Jason)</em> tearing the earth apart</p><p><em>Both</em>-Waking the &lt;evil&gt; inside our hearts</p><p><em>Jason- </em>Connected by our destiny,</p><p>Two hearts together as one</p><p>Faded wounds- (<em>Brianna) </em>start to open wide</p><p><em>Jason</em>-As the two of us- <em>(Brianna)</em>stand here side by side</p><p><em>Both-</em>And the hands we held tightly now come undone</p><p><em>Brianna-</em>But even if our fate insists</p><p>Continuing to tear us apart</p><p>I believe, <em>(Jason)</em>come another dawn, <em>(Both)</em>yes with all of my heart</p><p><em>Brianna-</em>In the day<em>(Jason)</em> you and i <em>(Both</em>) hand in hand will take to the sky</p><p><em>J</em>-At last now past the long years of enmity</p><p>Two birds finally put aside antipathy</p><p>To warm their feathers together</p><p><em>B-</em>They sing- melodies desperately praying to all the world</p><p>So tired of fighting</p><p>They join their hands</p><p>And leave the mistletoe quietly</p><p><em>J-</em>Still history plays itself over</p><p>The wars will go on forever</p><p>They hold to their truce</p><p><em>B-</em>Standing tall by their choice to forgive- the red and the blue</p><p><em>J-</em>However, the gods wont allow this</p><p>Preferring a story that sounds much crueler</p><p><em>B-</em>Red wings will take the blame<em>(J) </em>for the &lt;white lies&gt; at stake</p><p><em>Both-</em>Falling engulfed by a pit of flames</p><p><em>J-</em>Divided by our destiny</p><p>Our kindness put to a stop</p><p>Even though-<em> (B) </em>we try to forgive</p><p><em>J-</em>Evil we cant see <em>(B)</em> will haunt us as we live</p><p>Both-And the wings we have nurtured are severed off</p><p>B-Is there no way? to change our fate?</p><p>This endless cycle of grief</p><p>But the flames, <em>(J)</em> bursting out in red <em>(Both)</em> to take vengeance on blue</p><p><em>B-</em>In its wrath <em>(J)</em> burnt away <em>(Both) </em>all my dreams of flying with you</p><p><em>J-</em> I'm crying out</p><p>I'm screaming out</p><p>Until my voice has run out</p><p>But i know-<em>(B)</em> even if i cry</p><p><em>J-</em> All the tears in the world won't bring back your life</p><p><em>B-</em>The fire in</p><p>Your soul has dimmed</p><p>There's nothing more i can do</p><p><em>J- </em>So i hold the sins that I've atoned yet unhealed with wounds</p><p>Both- Finally giving into the full darkness of truth</p><p><em>J-</em> Devoured by the flame of grief</p><p>My vision is clouded and red</p><p>I cannot stop my straying soul</p><p>From awakening as it takes control</p><p><em>Both-</em> And my sorrowful tears turn to rage instead!</p><p>There is no way to change our fate</p><p>Forever bound to despair</p><p>Our lame ment piercing through the land, blue as the morning air</p><p>I declare- I will fight<em> (Both)</em> once again, as i take to the sky...<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Brianna giggled as Jason spun her into his arms, pressing her lips against his. Just as her father saw the mark on Jason's face, sentencing him to death where he stood.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Deals & Devils</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brianna's eyes widened as she saw her father's eyes locked on her and Jason. Brianna cursed as Jason pulled her up, seeing her father rush down from his booth. "Something wrong?" Jason asked. Brianna whipped her head around to face him. "Make a deal with me and I will supply you as many weapons you need and the ability to kill anyone you want without anyone knowing you were involved. In exchange keep the Bat off my family's tail." Jason's eyes widened. "I- uh." Brianna hissed holding out her hand waiting for him to shake it. "You are going to be dead if you don't agree!" Jason's eyes widened as he realized what she meant and quickly shook her hand. "You've got yourself a deal, Ms. Quinzel." Joker pushed through to them at that moment and Brianna pushed Jason back into the crowd as her father appeared before her. Jason took the hint and sprinted towards the exit. Brianna smiled innocently as her father approached his green eyes full of fire.</p><p>"Hello Father, is something the matter?"</p><p>He whipped his head around, snarling down at his heiress. "Who was that?" Brianna feigned confusion, "Who was who, Father?" Joker hissed angrily. "You know exactly who I am talking about!" Brianna shrugged, "I've had a lot of guys come over to me tonight. And mind you, I haven't exactly kept track of the names of the ones I actually tolerated." Joker growled and stood mere inches from his daughter, her emerald eyes staring at her father's, full of what could only be described as pure defiance. "I warn you Little Card- if you associate yourself with the wrong people, you will be the one responsible for the fall of this empire I have worked so hard to build for you, your mother and brother- and all of the Injustice League. So my Little Card- be wary of whom you trust, because in this line of work," He took a step back and took a champagne glass from a passing dancer. "You can never fully trust anyone. No matter their status to you."<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Ethan smiled at Cinder as he twirled her around, her ginger red hair looking like fire as she spun around. She giggled as he pulled her body close to his, "This is amazing!" She cried, her green eyes full of happiness. Ethan laughed, twirling her again. "You haven't even seen the bar yet!" Cinder grinned, "Let me guess- your father gave it a fresh coat of pure gold?" Ethan laughed, "That And a diamond finish!" Cinder giggled and Ethan smiled, his eyes on her. Her long ginger hair, bright green eyes- both so full of life when his own dark emerald screamed death. He was smiling down at his lover when out of the corner of his eye spotted a flash of gold. He quickly stopped, averting his eyes from Cinder and looking up to see his father stalking away, very clearly pissed off. He frowned looking the direction his father had come and saw his sister, her eyes narrowed in anger before she followed their father up towards the meeting booth. Ethan cocked his head to the side, curiously. <em>What happened?</em><br/>"Ethan?"<br/>He looked down at Cinder who's green eyes shone with worry. "Is everything alright?" Ethan have her a nervous laugh taking her carefully manicured hand in his gloved one. "Yes! Yes of course! Everything is fine love, don't worry yourself with petty things that involve my family." Cinder frowned knowing he was lying but said nothing, instead choosing to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer to her. "My grandfather decided I'm ready. I'm going to a be GCPD officer. And eventually become the Commissioner one day. And on that day we will be allied." Ethan held his breath pulling away, "Cinder no! You can't do that! I won't let you! You could get hurt! You'll be in the line of fire and if my father- if anything were to happen to you- I - I-" she cut him off with a kiss. "It's okay. I'll be fine. I've got my charming boyfriend who is <em>The</em> <em>Joker's</em> <em>son</em> of all people. If anything I'm <em>protected</em>." Ethan shook his head, "We aren't public yet! My <em>father</em> doesn't know- and I doubt he would approve! And frankly- I don't blame him! I'm risking my <em>life</em> dating you, Cinder! I could have been shot <em>dead</em> by your grandfather when I picked you up for the date! And if my father finds out who you are, and who your grandfather is- we are both dead!" Cinder smiled at his worried expression and pulled him close, her face mere inches from his. "Do I look like I care? Loving you is a <em>death sentence. </em>I understand that. And I accept that. Ethan, don't you understand? I would do it all for <em>you</em>." Ethan was frozen as she pressed her lips against his. His body involuntary responded to her advances, his lips reciprocating against hers. Tears began to pool in his eyes.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>What had he done?</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Memories And Longterm Partners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brianna sat in a booth, not far from her fathers. Since he had seen her with Jason she was confined to said booth. She huffed in annoyance, her eyes fixated on a small spot on the table. This is so boring. She'd much rather be with Jason. Jason. She shook her head. <em>No</em>. She didn't love Jason. She couldn't. It was unprofessional. Not to mention she loved Jack. Jack. She frowned, she hadn't seen him much at all tonight. She cast her eyes out to the dance floor, her fists clenched as she spotted him, with his dashing good looks, and tux flirting with a crowd of girls, all most likely Falcone's or Maroni's. Only God knows how many children the Italians had. From what Brianna knew about them, Falcone would have each one DNA tested, and if the test didn't come back with the expected one hundred percent results, the child would either be shot dead, or kicked out. Depending on how much Carmine cared. Brianna scoffed, turning away. Her mind plagued her. How could Jack socialize with such degenerates? But then again that was calling the kettle black, she wasn't much better herself, having killed her man first time at age twelve alongside her father.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Four years ago, an abandoned warehouse on the docks of Gotham City</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Joker laughed madly as he beat the man before him. Brianna watched from the weapon table, watching with interest. The young heiress adored the few times her father would take her with him on his <em>play date</em>s, as he so called them. He laughed louder with each hit. Brianna watched as his actions slowed and he turned back to her, grinning. His eyes were wide with madness. "Now my dear Little Card," he started walking over to her, swinging the crowbar in his hand, the blood flying from it and splashing into the floor. "Remind me what we do to- friends, who don't play along with our games?" Brianna grinned, "We warn them, and threaten them, Father!" Joker chuckle walking over ruffling her hair with one of his bloodied hands and using the other to set the crowbar down. "Good good, but when they still refuse?" Brianna giggled, "We kill them!" Joker laughed, "brilliant! Now Little Card, this man- one my my friends, refused to pay me money he owed me. Now what do you think I should do with him hmm?" Brianna thought for a moment and stood, grabbing a pair pliers from the weapon table and walked around to the mans head. The man cried as she knelt down. "Oh please god! Don't do this kid! I ain't done nothin' to ya!" Brianna ignored his cries and scowled as he cried. She stood and roughly kicked him hard in the face with her black steel toed boot. "Stop yer damn cryin'! I can't get the pliers in if ya yapping!" The mans cries slowed as she knelt down once more, sticking the pliers into his mouth ever so gently before locking them around one of his teeth, before giving a hard yank, gaining a shirt shrill scream from the victim. Joker watched as a bloody, jagged white tooth clung too the pliers in his daughters hands. "Are ya gonna pay now?" She asked sweetly. The man sobbed, nodding. "Yes yes! Oh god yes! Just please let me go!" Brianna frowned, "then why haven't ya paid us?" She looked over at her father who nodded, encouraging her to go on as he leaned heavily on his cane, his emerald eyes wide with interest. Brianna rounded the man who sobbed. "I've seen ya in Father's office so many times- I've honestly lost count. I think he gave you too many chances." Joker frowned, narrowing his eyes. Brianna continued, "I think he shoulda killed you the first time you refused to pay. Because no one, and I mean no one- slips out from Father's fingers. He has a reputation to uphold see?" Brianna sauntered over to the weapon table and took a gun from it. "And i'd hate for it to be ruined, all because some stupid idiot refused to pay protection money. Which is why you- are not going to pay us. We are going to break into ya house, kill ya family, and take the money and more. And don't worry! You'll see them again soon! In hell." Joker jumped as his twelve year old heiress pulled the trigger. Her words had sent chills down his spine. He grinned and laughed wickedly. Her first kill, and what a masterpiece it was. Brianna stood over the body, blood coating the lower half of her, with small blood splatter on her cheek. She was the true heiress of the Gotham Throne.</p><p>"Hey," Brianna was jolted back to the present as she saw Jack standing before her, she smiled, averting her eyes. "Hi." Jack smiled and sat down across from her. "I heard a certain heiress was without a date." Brianna laughed looking up, "That's your first move?" Jack cast her a charming smile, "Cheesy I know. But still," he extended his hand across the table, "be my date?" Brianna smirked. "Funny- I thought you <em>had</em> a date- or should I say <em>dates</em>." Jack laughed nervously, "Well not exactly. I came alone. But I did do some flirting. But then again- who can resist my dashing good looks?" Brianna laughed as he said this. "Alright, I suppose one dance wouldn't hurt." Jack smiled as she slipped her perfectly manicured hand into his and lead her towards the dance floor. He caught sight of his stepfather in the shadows, and locked eyes for a split second. The plan was moving along smoothly. The heiress would fall for him and he would use her love to his advantage. Jack couldn't help but feel the slightest bit guilty, he looked down af Brianna, she rested her head on his shoulder with a small smile etched onto her face. Jack chuckled darkly, yes everything was coming together oh so wonderfully. Pretty soon he would have the Gotham Heiress wrapped around his finger. The faint guilt Jack felt now began to fade as he thought of the luxuries and power he would have as her partner in crime. It was hard to believe that this, seemingly innocent girl had so much power resting at her fingertips. Yet she was too naïve to see it. Jack shook his head jolting himself out of his reverie. He smiled resuming his facade, twirling the heiress. That was all she was, and heiress. And heiress to an empire he would one day call his own.</p><p>
  <b>A/N: The fun is coming to an end, and the hunt for evidence against Griggs continues. The only question is, who will come out of the final fight alive?</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Cold Words And Cinder's Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The end of the gala came quickly and Brianna and Ethan found themselves standing alongside their parents and the highest ranking henchmen. Ethan watched as his twin stood, her eyes cold and cruel while their father made his announcements, dismissing the criminal underworld and threatening that if they weren't off the premises within the hour they would be hunted down and killed, brutally. Needless to say, the club cleared out rather quickly after that. The DeSantas being among the last people to leave. Ethan narrowed his eyes at Jack who stood beside his sister, a wicked grin on his face as he spoke to her, gently brushing her hair back with a single finger, sending shudders through the heiress' body. Ethan growled as Jack walked past him. Cinder kissed Ethan's cheek. "Calm down." She whispered. Ethan nodded his arm unconsciously squeezing around her tighter than it already was. Cinder said nothing but laid her head on his chest. Brianna made her way over to them moments after her interaction with Jack, she frowned at Cinder. "You should leave. Especially if you want this relationship of yours to remain. Father won't hesitate to kill you." She walked away without another word, her Gucci heels clicking on the marble flooring. Ethan sighed, nodding after her.<br/>"Of course, Brianna."<br/>He turned back to Cinder, "Come on- I'll drive you home."</p><p>The drive to Cinder's house was mostly quiet, except for the sound of the midnight blue McLaren's engine. Cinder has her green eyes aimed at the window, watching the scenery change from the Narrows to the Downtown area. Ethan pulled up to a quaint little apartment building. Ethan our the car in park and turned off the engine, leaning over the steering wheel in silence. Cinder looked over at him confused. Had something happened? As she was about to ask Ethan explained. "I'm sorry. It's just- I saw Brianna and that- that asshole. I don't trust Jack Carson as far as I can throw him. But Brianna... she adores him. She just worships the ground he walks on! It's insane! And..." he trailed off. "I can't let her get hurt. It's just really overwhelming. I mean- your a GCPD Recruit, Brianna's got her own shit to deal with- and I'm just thrown in the middle of it all. I'm just the guy who's there that no one notices. I'm like a shadow. An idea. And nothing more." Cinder sighed leaning over. "Ethan- I promise you that I'll be okay. And as for Brianna- she can handle herself. You just need to trust her. She's your twin, she'll be fine." Ethan smiled at her and gave a small chuckle, "Your just as stubborn as Brianna." Cinder giggled, leaning over to kiss him, trailing a hand along his jawline, her eyes fluttering happily. "I'll be fine Ethan. And so will Brianna. You just worry about yourself." He grinned kissing her again before he watched her walk into the apartment building. He sighed and threw his head back against the seat.<br/>"Damn I love her."</p><p>Brianna stood in the gym, having changed out of her dress to a black workout crop top and titanium infused leggings she wore usually on heists. The heiress stretched before cracking her neck and looking at the henchmen that were her targets  laid before her. She took a deep breath. <em>Remember your training.</em> Brianna let out a battle cry, charging at the henchmen and began her fight. The henchmen rounded on her and began their attack, lashing out with small blades whilst the heiress dodged them, quickly drawing the training gun from her belt and firing several of the bullets at the henchmen, aiming only for the chest as to not kill them. Two fell back clutching their chest where the bullets struck their armor, leaving only dents upon impact. Brianna grinned watching the men around her. "Is that really the best you can do?" She mocked, before seeing the men disappear into the shadows of the enclosed gym. Brianna tensed, her body preparing for a fight. She readied her fists, steadying her breathing and letting her emerald eyes wander throughout the room. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of movement, whipping around she gasped as she saw the shadows move and in seconds one of the men had her pinned. She snarled in anger kicking him off, proceeding to draw her dagger and dig it into the man's arm. The henchman howled in pain, scrambling away from the fight. Brianna hissed,</p><p><br/>"Who's next?!"</p><p><br/>The heiress was ready as the next few henchmen plagued her. She fought her way out of the fray of frenzied men, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. As a fist hit her hard in the face she staggered backwards, falling onto the ground with a loud huff. A chuckle made her teeth grind together. Griggs stood above her, his eyes alight with a sick pleasure as he fought, blood that was not his own always splattered across his face in the most sickening way possible. "Poor little heiress," he growled, bending down and pulling her to her feet by her hair "Can't handle a kiss with a fist? Pathetic. Just like your mother." Brianna's eyes widened in fear, <em>he knew</em>. He knew everything. He knew what she was doing. Griggs laughed softly into her ear. "Don't worry, after I kill you I'll arrange a nice little accident for your brother. So don't fret, you'll be seeing him <em>very</em> soon." It was then she realized it. Griggs was going to kill her. Fury colored Brianna's vision red. From her place the ground, she roared in anger drawing her concealed dagger and kicked Griggs off. She ran at him, her steel toed boot connecting with the man's nose, breaking it. Fists hit Brianna's back, driving her to the ground. She felt hot breath on her neck and heard The henchman above her hiss angrily. "What is wrong with you?! We are only training!" Brianna snarled, twisting her arm up, wedging it between her body and thick muscled neck. Pushed. Now free if the peanut gallery, she refocused on Griggs who proceeded to tackle her, pinning her under his much larger body, his hands finding her throat and squeezing. With a grunt, Brianna flipped Griggs onto his back, her forearm braced against his throat. She snarled at him, catching his own rage. For an instant, their eyes met. They shone clear blue in a blood covered and dirty face. They were immensely inhuman.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Frenzied And Afraid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What the hell is going on in here?!" Brianna's eyes widened and she looked up to see her father storming into the gym, three of the henchmen who were in the fray stood behind him, all three with wide frightened eyes. Brianna looked down as she heard gagging and saw Griggs' face turning purple. Brianna hissed pressing harder before she felt arms wrap around her and begin to pull her off. She snarled angrily, lashing out- watching with some satisfaction as Griggs coughed, gasping for air. Brianna was roughly spun around to face the enraged face of her father. "What is wrong with you?!" He roared. "Your only here to train! Not to kill! Especially not my right hand man!" Brianna snarled, "I thought Frost was your right hand man? Not this imbecile!" The sound of skin meeting skin made the room go silent. Brianna stood shocked, her hand moving to cup her now red cheek. Her father glared down at her. Brianna couldn't believe it. Her own father had slapped her. "Now- are you done being a little <em>brat</em>?" Her father hissed. Brianna narrowed her eyes, saying nothing as she pushed past him, ignoring him as he apologized for her behavior to Griggs. She walked out of the gym and made her way towards her room, extremely pissed off. She was muttering to herself madly as she stalked up the stairs, beginning to rub her knuckles soothingly. She was fucking pissed. Griggs <em>knew</em>, which meant that she was a dead girl walking. She had to make her move. Sooner rather than later, she just hoped she had enough evidence. Though considering he had just threatened her own life as well as her twin's, she could kill him and tell her parents. Her mother would most likely believe her. Her father would be much harder to convince.</p><p><br/>"Brianna?"</p><p>The heiress stopped bumping into someone. She looked up to see Jason Frost looking at her worriedly. She frowned, she hadn't seen him since the events of her last training mission. "Where have you been?" She asked. Jason shrugged, "around. Pretty much on border patrol. My dad wanted me to get out more. But I'm all yours for the next heist." Brianna chuckled, still unconsciously massaging her now red knuckles. "Good. I was starting to wonder where my right hand man went. If you bailed I'd have to kill ya, and neither of us want that do we, Jason?" Jason shook his head. "No Miss, not at all." He suddenly noticed the red mark on her face and his jaw opened in shock, "Brianna- what happened?" Brianna hissed, "None of ya damn business Frosty Boy!" He gave a half bow, "My apologies, now if you'll excuse me- your brother sent for me." Brianna frowned, "Ethan? What's he want?" Jason shrugged. "I dunno. I'll find out when I see him I guess. He wanted me to meet him in the study." Brianna narrowed her eyes. "We aren't allowed in the study without Father. He knows that, and so do you." Jason nodded, "Honestly- I'm just doing what I was asked, Princess." Brianna snarled, now furious. "I'll be speaking to my brother when he's done. Send him to my room when he's finished with you. That's an order." She spun on her heel without another word and made her way down the hall to her room. Had there been no threat against herself and her twin, she would've followed Jason Frost to find out what was going on. But frankly, the heiress had no time to deal with idle matters. She entered her room and slammed the door behind her, proceeding to pull out the box containing everything on Griggs. She carried it to the mahogany table before her fireplace and set it down softly, opening it and pulling out the journals, opening one with a sigh and sitting down in one of the chairs beside the fire. She was going to get the best evidence she could and then end the bastard for his treachery. He threatened her and Ethan. And she didn't plan on letting Griggs touch a hair on her twins head. A knock at the door made Brianna jump. She sighed setting the book down, knowing fully well who it would be.</p><p>"Enter."</p><p><br/>She didn't look as the figure walked over. "Brianna Quinzel- do you know how much trouble you've caused?!" Brianna's face paled. She was sure it would be Ethan. Her eyes fell on the box before her and she quickly stood and kicked it off the table and under the chair, it made only the soft sound of a paperback book hitting another. She stood straight. "Brianna- are you listening to me?!" Brianna jumped as her fathers voice was inches from her ear. "Sorry. Zoned out. I got up until, 'do you know how much trouble you've caused?'" Her father snarled. "Brianna- you know better. What set you off on Griggs? He didn't do anything to you." Brianna tensed, clenching her fists as she remembered what that monster had said to her. <em>Can't handle a kiss with a fist? Pathetic. Just like your mother. </em>Brianna growled, "Why would you employ him. After what he did." Joker was silent for a few moments before he answered. "It was years ago Brianna. His sins were forgiven when he joined us." Brianna narrowed her eyes. "I can't believe you would forgive him for all he did to my mother." Her father tensed before he continued, "Look- it's in the past. We've all forgotten it. Now it is none of your business to go looking into affairs that don't involve you. As for beating Griggs- your grounded. No leaving the premises." Brianna gaped watching as her father started to leave, "That's not fair!" She snarled. "He's a monster! You know what he did to mom! He forced-" she was cut off as a knife was thrown in her direction, narrowly missing her face. "Enough Brianna." Her father growled. "It doesn't concern you. Now drop it. If I find you haven't, you won't be happy. That's a promise."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Threats And Bats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ethan flinched hearing his father storm down the stairs from his sisters room. Ethan carefully slipped out of his room and made his way down the hall after hearing the sound of the door to his parents room slam shut. As he placed his hand on the door he stopped hearing voices. Todd. Jason Todd was here. He slowly put his ear to the door and listened.</p><p>Brianna snarled pacing the room while Jason sat by the fire. "It's not fair! The bastard threatened me, and my brother! He needs to die!" Todd frowned, standing up and making his way over to her. "Well what do you plan to do? Taking out anyone associated with the government is nearly impossible. Believe me- I've tried." Brianna growled, "I dunno. Whatever. I'm not dealing with that shit face right now. You know what? Let's go do something. Or kill someone." Jason smirked, "I'd be down for that. So who's the lucky target? Petty criminal trying to hard? Penguin?" Brianna hissed spinning on her gel and stalking towards him angrily, "Your getting ahead of yourself! We can take out someone who's trying to hard and is going to become a threat! We don't go after the elite clientele like Penguin! It's bad for business! In fact-" Brianna chuckled madly. "I have a better idea. Come on." She took his hand and lead him to a wardrobe which opened into a large vast array of weaponry. Jason whistled. "Wow. That's a lot of weapons..." Brianna smirked handing him a semi automatic before walking into her closet. "I'm thinking we make a statement. We my dear Red Hood- are going to kidnap the Big Bad Bat and make a public statement to all of Gotham, scaring the city shitless." Jason dropped the gun which clattered to the floor with a loud bang. Brianna walked out of her closet fully dressed in her black corset and matching skirt with fishnets, a utility belt was set around her small waist and on her feet were black stilettos, all to similar to the ones her mother wore. On her face she donned a black harlequin mask with aspects of gold. Jason's jaw dropped at the sight and she sauntered over to him and calmly picked up the gun that lay on the ground, pushing it into his arms. "What are you waiting for Hood? Let's go." He watched as she walked out to the balcony and hopped onto the ledge. She grinned turning to him, giving a small bow, and put her arms out before falling backwards off the balcony. Jason ran over looking down, only to sigh in relief as he saw her holding onto a grappling hook and swinging to another nearby building. Jason shook his head reaching over to the dresser and picking up his helmet. He sighed slipping it over his head and grabbing the gun before following Brianna's path. He couldn't believe he was doing this.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Ethan frowned as he heard his sister's plan. KIdnapping Batman. She had a deathwish. Ethan shook his head walking back to his own room and collapsing on the bed. He sighed rolling over and pulling out his phone, he was playing a sniper game when yelling made him jump. "She went where with who?!" Ethan nearly had a heart attack when his father threw open his bedroom door, seething. Uh oh. He watched as his father marched towards him putting on a happy face, looking extremely terrifying. "Ethan, Ethan Ethan Ethan." His father sing songed strolling towards him. "Do you happen to know where your sister ran off to?" Ethan held his breath. He didn't exactly know, but he knew who she was with and what she was planning. Ethan jumped as his father slammed his fist on the nightstand. "Well? Answer me, boy!" Ethan shook his head. "N-No, sir. I- I don't." Joker snarled at the fear in his son's eyes. Ethan let out the breath he was holding as his mother stalked inside. "J! Don't you dare!" Ethan sighed as his father turned on his mother. "Harley darl- our daughter, my heir- is missing! And security cameras show her escaping her room with none other than the Red Hood. Now for all we know, this Red Hood could be dangerous." Ethan cursed silently, he watched his mother's eyes flicker like a light switch. The very thought of any of her children being in danger set her off. "I'll kill 'em!" She hissed angrily. Ethan watched his father chuckle wickedly. Ethan sighed heavily, "She's in no danger. She assured me of that. I would advise you just leave her alone. She'll come back eventually. Besides- she's smart enough to know when someone is lying to her. She already has Hood wrapped around her manicured fingers." Joker growled, "What do you know boy?" Ethan shrugged, "Not much. My dear sister tends to keep her affairs private. She rarely discusses her deals with Hood with me." Ethan huffed, "I went to see her today but couldn't cause she was ranting to him about the incident in the gym. God, she tells him everything- I hate it. I'm her twin god damn it, she should tell me these things. Not some resurrected asshole you killed years ago." Ethan stopped, shit. Joker hissed, "She's with Jason Todd?! Jason Fucking Todd?! I'm going to kill her!" At that moment the TV turned on, drawing their attention. Ethan gaped at it. Fuck.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Brianna hummed happily as she finished tying up Batman and nodded for Jason to move the camera. Jason frowned moving the camera. "So we aren't killing him are we?" He asked. Brianna shook her head with a smile. "No, we're just using him to send a warning to the city." Jason narrowed his eyes. He wasn't so sure he trusted her right now, especially when she was like this. Brianna slipped on her mask and pulled her custom made gun out of its holster, handing it to Jason. "Here- set up the camera and then come over here and hold this at his head." Jason didn't move before following through, unsure if she would force him to kill the man he once called Father. Brianna giggled as the camera turned on and began her monologue, whilst Red Hood stood next to Batman- gun still pointed at his head.</p><p>"Good evening Gotham! Clown Princess of Crime here! As you can see, I have a certain Bat caught in my trap. Now see most times I would just kill the Bat- but this time is different. See Gotham- as the heiress to the Empire that is my father's- I will eventually take over. Meaning you better get ready. Because once it is time for my reign, tour going to wish my Father was still running things. Gotham will be my own personal playground. And you, the people- are no more than tools. Toys that I will eventually tire of. I will pick you off, one by one. And then- there will be no Batman to save you. Because he'll be dead. His head on a pike sitting in a trophy case in my ha-hacienda." The heiress grinned wickedly at the camera. "Enjoy life while you can Gotham. Because it's going to end soon. Very soon." The camera cut at that moment, leaving the entire city of Gotham in fear.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Drunken Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason Todd woke early the next morning, groaning in pain. His head hurt. His eyes widened as he noticed he was in an apartment that wasn't his own. He sat up immediately looking around. It was a dilapidated room, with a table and chairs in one corner, beside a boarded up window, the sounds of traffic heard below.</p><p><br/>"Morning."</p><p><br/>Jason turned his gaze to the doorway, seeing Brianna standing there, donning her mask and looking ready to walk into a knife fight. He groaned resting his head in his hands. "What happened?" He asked. Brianna smirked, "you want the long story or the short story?" His face became older than a ghost. Brianna snickered "Easy. Nothing really happened. Nothing that hasn't happened before anyways." Jason tolled his eyes and swung his legs over the mothball scented mattress and climbed to his feet, slightly woozy. Brianna smirked watching him try and navigate his way towards her. "Take too much outta ya last night, Todd?" She teased shoving him playfully. Jason stumbled backwards a few steps before regaining his balance. Briana giggled before sauntering out of the room, "Come on. I need to get back home. Someone's bound to have realized I'm missing by now." She chuckled gathering her hair over her left shoulder and braiding it, "My father's going to kill me for leaving against his orders." Jason walked over towards her and leaned against the doorway, "So what's the plan?" He asked. Brianna smirked walking over to a table in the room where his helmet lay. She picked it up and caressed it gently as though it were a kitten as she spoke, "I figure we drive back. I've got your motorcycle parked out back, so let's go." Jason watched her movements, first she planted the helmet in his hands before exiting the apartment building and going towards the motorcycle. Jason followed suit, not that thrilled he would be driving into the heart of The Joker's territory. He was fine going there as long as he was safe on the rooftops where the security couldn't see him. He climbed onto the bike, watching with wide eyes as Brianna reached around him to put the key in the ignition. He turned around to face her, seeing her grinning at him like an idiot. "Why and how do you have the keys to my motorcycle?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in question. Brianna sniggered, "A magician never reveal her secrets, Red. Now c'mon. Let's get back to the club. You know the way." Jason scoffed. "How many nicknames can she think of?" He muttered quietly as he started the engine and began driving towards the destination. Jason smirked as he felt Brianna's arm wrap around his waist as she used her other to drink out of the flask he kept on his bike, engraved with the infamous Red Hood emblem. Jason rolled his eyes as he saw her down half the flask in the rear view mirror. He reached behind him and snatched the flask from her hand.<br/>"Stop that." He said giving the flask a shake to see how much was left before pocketing it. Brianna narrowed her eyes, "Give it back." Jason laughed as he turned a corner nearing the territory. "I don't think so Angel. I'm not taking you home drunk and letting them think I took advantage of you." Brianna hissed angrily, before she caught a glimpse of the beer in the bikes saddlebags. She smirked slowly slipping a hand into the bag and pulling out the liquor. She chuckled quietly as she popped the cap and downed the alcoholic beverage, feeling the familiar burn down her throat. Something she had begun to grow accustomed to. Brianna laughed at the thought that she once would reprimand her twin for drinking and yet here she was doing the very thing she would feud with her brother over. She giggled as they pulled up to the club. The second they were within twenty feet of the club several guards burst through the doors, guns trained on them, faltering only when they saw the heiress. Jason's eyes widened behind his mask and he slammed on the brakes, as the vehicles came to a halt, he was breathing heavily. He cleared his throat and nodded to Brianna, "Alright- your stop Angel." Brianna sniggered standing up, the beer bottle in hand much to Jason's dismay. She giggled throwing the bottle behind her, sending it crashing to ground where it shattered against the pavement into a million pieces.</p><p><br/>"Stand down boys!" She laughed, sauntering towards the armed men, hands raised in mock surrender. The door to the club flew open and nearly shattered as her father stormed over to her, Ethan and her mother in tow. Jason cursed as he saw the Joker. He had to get out of here. Now. Jason slowly maneuvered the bike backwards before the click of a gun inches from his head made him stop.</p><p><br/>"Stop." Joker growled. "Who are you? And what are you doing with my daughter?" Jason kept his head turned away, hiding the J scar. "Just dropping her off. She wanted to go drinking after the Batman ransom video. She refused to return until now. She can clarify that when she sober." Joker snarled, "you didn't answer my first question boy- who are you?" Jason gritted his teeth. "None of your concern what my identity is." Joker growled. "It is my concern who my daughter spends her time with. Now don't make me repeat myself again- who are you?" Jason, seeing no other option opened his mouth to reply when Brianna jumped in front of him, seemingly pulled from her drunken haze. "None of your concern who he is, father. Just let the poor guy go home. I'll see you later, Ja- er I mean Todd." Joker narrowed his eyes and grabbed Jason by the collar of his jacket. Jason kept his head turned to hide the J scar branded on his cheek. "Know that I will find out who you are, one way or another." He growled before dropping the boy who jumped to his feet and made his escape on the motorcycle. Brianna chuckled watching Jason leave, her laughter ceased as her father approached her, his eyes completely shrouded in blind rage. "You- little girl are in so much trouble."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brianna sat in the living room, flicking through tv channels in her red dress, also adorning purple gemstone earrings and a matching anklet on her left ankle- complete with black heels. She scoffed tossing the remote to the side as she stopped at the news. Might as well watch something so she could get in on the action. Her father had not been thrilled with the fact she left against his wishes and had decided that she would be suspended from all action. Meaning she was not to participate in anything, nor would she be carrying out her normal duties as heiress. Briana smirked seeing Vicki Vale appear on TV and begin reporting on her ransom video made the day prior. "Heiress to the Joker Empire has made her statement by kidnapping the Batman and holding a gun to his head, threatening to kill him and then the city in her self proclaimed 'Reign Of Terror'." Brianna laughed as Vale continued. Priceless. This was simply priceless. The whole city would know her name now. The heiress ceased her laughter face turning to stone, she needed a new wardrobe. She grinned and snapped her fingers, "Frost!" Jason Frost walked out of the kitchen and made his way over to her, rapidly wiping away milk from his lips before standing before her. "Yes, Brianna?" He said, brown eyes shining with interest. The heiress grinned at him wickedly, "Send for the tailor. I need a new wardrobe- now that I've made my debut- it's time to up my game, meaning I need a new wardrobe. I can't go out in the same old outfit I used on training missions!" Jason chuckled, of course she was like her mother. Needing to look perfect for the camera. "Of course, your highness. I'll send for him immediately." Brianna chuckled to herself as he left, her gaze fixated on the large tv before her. "The heiress' real identity remains unknown, but GCPD have dubbed her as 'The Masked Marionette', someone who may and most likely is- much worse than the Joker." Brianna's jaw dropped and she shrieked in excitement. "Ethan!" She screamed. Her twin came bursting into the room moments later, armed with a dagger. "What is it?!" He demanded. Brianna giggled rewinding the TV to show him the clip. His jaw dropped as did the dagger. "Father is going to-" at that moment, The Joker stormed into the living room, "I can't decide whether I should be furious with you or proud of you Brianna!" He snapped. Brianna giggled excitedly. "I have a name!" She sang. Ethan chuckled sitting down on the couch, looking over at his father who was seething. "Let her have her moment." He said. "She'll start freaking out in, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and..." Brianna stopped suddenly. "What if I mess up next time? What if there isn't a next time?!" Ethan chuckled watching his twin freak out. Joker sighed, "Calm down. Clearly your doing fine. As you managed to surpass me of all people. But it does put us all at risk. I'm going to assign extra henchmen to watch you for the next few days." Brianna hissed, "I can take care of myself! You saw how close I was to killing the Bat! I coulda had Red Hood shoot him at anytime! Hell I coulda shot him myself if I wanted to!" Joker snarled, "Watch yourself! There's only one person who gets to kill Batman. That honor is reserved for me, myself, and I! Not you!" Brianna scoffed. "If anything I've proven myself more worthy of that." Silence plagued the room and Ethan sat with baited breath waiting for his Father's rebuttal. Joker glared at his daughter. "I was considering letting you come with on the next heist, but seeing as how you have an attitude- you will remain here. Ethan will watch you." Ethan growled, "thanks a lot Bri." Brianna narrowed her eyes, "fine. I'm way above robbing stupid museums." She stalked upstairs, leaving both her father and brother to listen only to the sound of her heels and the mindless babbling of the tv.</p><p>"Alright- now both of you understand you are to remain here in the penthouse, and watch the news, correct?" Harley Quinn addressed her children whilst arming herself in the weaponry. Ethan stood in the doorway, Brianna perched on a small table next to him.</p><p><br/>"Yes mother."</p><p>The twins said in unison. Harley sighed, "Good. Now your father is very adamant about this. You are to keep all doors and windows to and from the outside locked and not let anyone or anything inside. Is that clear?" Brianna growled, "We know- don't let anyone in, watch tv, play board games, Blah Blah Blah, keep you updated on anything said in the news. We get it. Pretty much the same thing we've done since we were kids." Harley narrowed her eyes at her daughter's hostile tone before retrieving her revolver from the rack and strutting out of the room. The twins followed her down to the garage where their father stood beside the Lamborghini, which had since the incident with their mother happened seen some updates, including a self driving feature. Joker smiled brightly as he saw his partner in crime make her way down towards the car with the twins in tow. "Ah there she is," he said greeting her with a kiss which the twins scoffed at. They'd seen their parents make out so many times it had just gotten to be annoying after they turned six. Brianna smirked recalling the many times they had tried to sabotage their parents movie nights, which eventually resulted in the end of their movie nights at home. Joker looked at the twins sternly, "now your mother has explained the rules to you- I expect you to follow through with them." The twins said nothing and simply nodded before backing away several feet. Brianna smirked innocently watching her parents leave, the second the garage doors closed and the sound of tires was gone, she grinned wickedly at her brother. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and lead him back upstairs to the penthouse where a box sat waiting on the table in the main room. Brianna giggled running over to it like a kid in a candy store while her twin walked over cautiously. "Bri?" He said questioningly as he walked to his sister's side. She smiled pulling out a brand new uniform. Ethan's eyes widened, the outfit consisted of black fishnets, a black steampunk combat skirt, a black halter crop top made from something that looked like leather but felt like fabric, and elbow length black leather gloves. A cropped leather jacket came with the set as well but it was rather warm in Gotham for once so he opted his twin would choose to not wear it. He watched his sister disappear into a closet and reappear minutes later in the complete set. He nodded, "Cute. Be great for the next heist." Briana smirked, "You don't think I forgot about you, Dear Brother, do you?" Ethan's eyes sparkled with interest as he made his way to the box, grinning as he saw black jeans, an armored chest plate and deep purple jacket along with a black harlequin mask. Ethan took the clothes and farted into the closet coming out minutes later fully dressed, looking at his reflection in the hallway mirror. "Damn, nice choice of clothes sis." He complimented. Brianna giggled, "Thank you. Now come on- let's get our gear and head out."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ethan's eyes widened as his sister stalked towards the elevator, he lunged forward and grasped her wrist tightly in his hand stopping her. "Woah woah woah- we can't leave! You heard what dad said!" Brianna scoffed. "Since when do we do what we're supposed to?" Ethan smirked as his sister rolled her eyes, "Fair point. But still- we're not going anywhere in life if we stay cooped up in this penthouse. We need adventure. We need crime- or at least a taste of it to quench our thirst for blood. What do you say brother," Brianna extended her hand towards him a wicked grin on her face, "break the rules with me and go back on our promise to our parents and do something outta line?" Ethan held his breath, she had a good point. They <em>never</em> left the penthouse. And when one of them snuck out it was a death sentence. So if they were going to sneak out, why not break the rules for once? Ethan nodded taking his sister's hand. Brianna chuckled and dragged him towards the elevator and stuck her key in the slot for the weaponry. Ethan kept his eyes on the Victorian font style numbers on the elevator. The numbers decreased from one hundred down to thirty. Ethan chuckled as he followed his twin into the weaponry, she ran in- something he was surprised she could do in heels, and watched her grab gun after gun. Ethan grunted as Brianna shoved an AK-47 into his arms. "Here- take that, oh and grab yourself a pistol and some grenades. Oh grab a combat knife or two- just don't mistake a bayonet for one." Ethan rolled his eyes grabbing the items his sister listed. "Of course Brianna." Brianna cast him a small smirk before stuffing grenades into a duffle bag along with a various array of guns. He cleared his throat, "Uh Bri? Not that I don't... appreciate all the weapons... but do we really need this much? There's just two of us." Brianna cast him a small wicked grin, "who said there was two of us?" Ethan looked confused for a moment before he slowly began to realize what she was planning. "No." He deadpanned. "No, no, no. No way in all of <em>hell</em> am I working with that- that-" Brianna cut him off, "Oh hush. It's fine." She walked back to the elevator Ethan following, "I cannot believe you expect me to cooperate with-" Brianna narrowed her emerald eyes at him, "Enough Ethan." Ethan was seething. The elevator descended and as the door opened Ethan glared in disgust at the man standing in the garage, he wore black cargo pants, a black leather jacket, an armored breastplate, and donning a red helmet that covered his entire head. "Are we ready?" He asked in a slightly robotic voice. Brianna smiled nodding, "Yes. We should get going before Griggs tried something." Red Hood nodded. "Of course." Ethan gritted his teeth as Brianna walked over past Red Hood and towards their car keys, Red Hood watching her as she left them. Ethan hissed angrily pushing past Red Hood, "Stay away from my sister." Red Hood said nothing as Ethan pushed forwards to stand beside his twin. Brianna narrowed her eyes at Ethan as he approached, "I hope your being nice." She warned. Ethan huffed, "Why are we working with someone who was once with the Bat?" Brianna sighed shoving car keys at him, "because he can convince Batman to stand down and hold him off. Not to mention he's already started showing me training moves that he learned from the Bat." Ethan growled under his breath as she stalked towards the line of cars, tossing a set of keys at Red Hood, who tossed them back. "Thanks but no thanks Angel- I brought my bike." Brianna nodded throwing the keys back into their place.  "Alright boys," she said opening the door to the R8 whilst talking, "plan is simple- we go to the museum, we get Father and Mother out. Or we just kill Griggs there and deal with the consequences later." Ethan nodded, "Understood. Now let's go." Brianna smirked ducking into the car and starting in while Ethan ran over to the next car and got in. Brianna looked in the rear view mirror, seeing Red Hood mount his bike and the. Looking to her left seeing Ethan's eyes on hers, searching for permission. The heiress nodded and put the key in the ignition. They were going to put an end to this. One way or another.<br/><br/></p><p>Meanwhile at the museum, Harley Quinn stood beside Johnny Frost in the museum gathering the valuables, making sure to keep her eyes open for any movement around her. She didn't trust Griggs not to do anything to sabotage her and J. She already had suspected him of being responsible for Frost's injuries several years ago.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>9 years ago, 11:53 PM October 9th</b>
</p><p>Harley Quinn was seething. Tears that had long been streaming down her face ceased. Johnny Frost had been in the infirmary for nearly two hours receiving medical attention for his wounds. She had checked the plan with J before they left. It was flawless. There was no way that J would have nearly died (had it not been for Frost taking the bullets for him). She cast her gaze up the hall towards the infirmary. The door was open by an inch, and she could hear the voices of J and Dr. Graham. She didn't need Graham's diagnosis to know what was wrong. She already knew. His body had been riddled with bullets. He was on the brink of death. If he didn't die it would take him years to return to the man he once was. Harley knew there was no question who would be Frost's replacement. No doubt it would be Griggs. Griggs had 'miraculously' come over at the right time and saw that Frost was down and ran over to shield J from any bullets after all. And not to mention had personally helped J break out Harley. Something the Queen was sure J hadn't forgotten. A giggle jerked Harley out of her reverie to see a light turn on in one of the closed doors. She smiled as she heard the little giggles again. "Shh!" Came the hushed voices in the bedroom a few doors down. Harley stood and walked over to the door, turning the door handle and entering the room to see the three children seated on the floor in a small circle, a vast array candy spread out between them. They looked over at her with wide eyes as though they had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Harley smiled sweetly at them as she made her way over, "I think it's a little late for sweets- don't you?" She said softly as she started picking up the candy. Brianna's hand lashed out and grasped her mother's. Harley halted her movements looking at her daughter, "Please?" Brianna begged. "Just one piece?" Harley sat back on her haunches before looking at the boys. Ethan Saar beside Jason Frost who looked slightly terrified. Harley sighed, there was no way she could say no to them. Especially with what was happening with Johnny. The poor man would barely be able to leave his bed in the infirmary for at least a month. "Alright." She said. "Just one piece of candy each." The children's eyes brightened instantly and her twins dig into the candy in a rush to decide which candy they wanted before their mother had the opportunity to change her mind. Harley frowned seeing Jason make no movements towards the candy. "Jason?" Harley said gently, the boy looked up at her with wide brown eyes the size of saucers.<br/>"Is my daddy going to be okay?"<br/>Harley held her breath before nodding. "Of course he will. Your daddy is too strong to let a little shootout take him down. He's just not feeling to well. So for now your going to be staying with Ethan and Brianna. It'll be like an extended sleepover." She said with a sympathetic smile. Jason smiled and hugged her, surprising her. "Thank you Ms. Quinn." He said before turning back to the candy as if nothing had happened. Harley chuckled, packing up the candy as the children made their way back to bed with their chosen candy. "Goodnight." She said walking towards the door the candy in her arms. "Goodnight." Was the response as she shut the door.<br/>Harley carried the candy into the kitchen setting it down in the pantry. "Need help with that hotness?" Her blood froze in her veins. No. This was the last thing she needed. Griggs hadn't done anything before. But granted she was with J or the children (or surrounded by henchmen). "What do you want?" Harley growled turning around and leaning against the counter, reaching behind her to grasp one of the steak knives that lay on the gray granite countertop. Griggs chuckled walking towards her slowly. "You know exactly what I want, hotness." Harley hissed angrily. "Don't forget your on my turf now! You've been on my turf, so I suggest you either get back in line or get out." Griggs grinned wickedly, "I've got free rein hotness. I just gotta promotion." Harley snapped, "Do I look like I care jackass? Try anything and I'll-" Griggs sniggered, "you'll what? Tell your boyfriend? He ain't gonna listen to you hotness. While Frosty boys out- I'm in his place. He won't listen to a word against me babe- I've been on good behavior." Harley hissed pulling the knife out from behind her back and holding it out defensively. "We'll see about that Griggsy." The door opened at that moment and Griggs straightened up instantly as though nothing happened, "Harl good news and bad news, Frost will be- what's going on here?" Joker's mood went from calm to furious in a matter of seconds. Harley snarled, "You promoted him?" Joker blinked, "Yeah Harl, I mean, he did save my life earlier. You should be grateful! If it weren't for Griggsy boy I'd be dead and you'd be raising my little hell raisers alone." Harley felt her heart shatter. "Puddin, Mistah J- can I talk to you? Alone?" She said desperately glancing at Griggs who stood quietly in the room. Joker sighed, "Harl, I'm sorry. But I don't have time. I just came to tell you Frost will be fine, he just needs a long hiatus. He should be getting back in the swing of things in the next eight months. But bad news is he'll be fully recovered and ready to completely return to his duties in a couple years. The wounds were pretty bad. But," he sad walking over and embracing her, "you get to take care of another little brat!  I told Johnny boy he had nothing to worry about because you would look after lol Jason. Which you absolutely will, capiche pumpkin?" Harley narrowed her sapphire eyes angrily and opened her mouth to object before she caught sight of Griggs holding a doll belonging to Brianna behind J And miming cutting its throat before he dropped it.<br/>Harley sighed defeated, "capiche puddin'."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brianna grinned from her place in the R8. Through the tinted windows of the car she could see the back entrance to the museum where several black SUVs sat alongside a white truck. Brianna could see the purple Lamborghini tucked into a nearby alley, safe and out of harms way. She put a manicured finger to her ear tapping the small black bullet and tapping into her communication unit. "I have visual on the back entrance. I can see the henchmen moving everything into the truck, and the Lamborghini in an alleyway just off of Quincy." Ethan tapped in, "There's cops all at the front. Commissioner Gordon just went inside with a squad. Over." Red Hood scanned the area through a sniper rifle, "Best bet of entry is through the ventilation system. From there we can safely crawl through the ducts until we find your parents." Brianna nodded. "Better hurry- just hope Father didn't decide to smoke anyone out using the ventilation system with Joker Gas." The heiress slipped out of her car, leaving the keys in the ignition for a quick escape and making her way towards the rendezvous point located in the nearest building to the museum. Brianna hurried into what was a dilapidated old apartment building and climbed the stairs meeting her brother and Red Hood at the top of the building. "Alright, let's get going." She said dropping to the floor and digging through the duffel bag that Red Hood had brought up. She pulled out a grappling gun and carefully aligned it with the museum and fired. She grinned as it launched, latching itself around a pipe. She gave it a firm tug before tying it around a support beam in the room. She nodded to Ethan to go first and he rolled his eyes obeying. Brianna watched with Red Hood as Ethan pulled himself onto the cord and ran across it effortlessly. Brianna smirked at Red Hood as Ethan landed safely on the other side.<br/>"Your turn."<br/><br/></p><p>Once inside the group crawled through the ducts Ethan growling as he was last in the line, Red Hood's ass inches from his face. Ethan held back a snarl as he saw Red Hood's face under the helmet, eyes wide as he watched Brianna move in front of him. Brianna stopped suddenly causing them to rear end each other. Brianna breathed in heavily. "Do you smell that?" She murmured inhaling. Ethan inhaled before a shudder ran its way through his body. Joker Toxin. He cast a panicked look ahead, "we have to get out of here!"<br/>Brianna hissed and began kicking at the duct, Red Hood joining her shortly after, followed by Ethan. The air duct gave out sending the trio plummeting to the ground with a loud bang. Brianna recovered quickly and began loading her gun as soon as she was on her feet. "Come on," she threw the duffel bag, that had fallen from her grasp in the duct, at the boys who slowly grabbed guns and began assembling their weapons. Brianna looked around before she heard voices from downstairs. She poked her head over the railing to see several henchmen walking towards them. "Get down!" She hissed pushing Ethan and Red Hood flat against the floor. "I thought I heard something over here," one of the henchmen from below said. "Nah", another commented, "was probably nothing. Let's go back to the bosses before they have our skins." Brianna held her breath as she watched the henchmen disappear from sight, their footsteps echoing down the hallway before they were gone. Brianna stood up and glanced at the boys nodding for them to follow. "Come on," She said before quickly creeping down the hall in the same direction of the henchmen. Red Hood shared a confused look with Ethan before they followed after her. Brianna narrowed her eyes angrily as she crept down the hall. Griggs could run, but he wouldn't hide from her for long.<br/><br/></p><p>The small trip had been walking for a while before they were confronted by a squad of cops. "GCPD! Freeze!" Brianna growled and snapped to her companions, "both of you- go! I'll hold them off! Ethan find Mother and Father! Make sure nothing happens!" Ethan looked at his twin in despair. <em>No. He couldn't leave her here! Not with a bunch of cops!</em> "Brianna! No!" He cried as she pushed him backwards into Red Hood around the corner. Ethan's emerald eyes were wider than saucers as he watched his twin's shadow disappear as she fought the cops driving them back the way they came. "Ethan, come on. Brianna can take care of herself. Let's go." Ethan's body was limp as Red Hood dragged him away from his sister. <em>No. </em>Ethan slowly began to regain his strength and followed Red Hood mindlessly. His hatred for him now long cast aside. Ethan's mind was plagued with worry for his sister. <em>Was she okay? Did she get shot? Was she bleeding out somewhere and needed help? </em>Ethan shuddered at the thought. "Hey." Ethan looked up to see Red Hood staring at him, "She can take care of herself. She'll meet us somewhere along the way. Either way she's coming back. She's too strong for them. Odds are with your sister fighting solo- she'll be fine. Cops are no match for her." Ethan sighed, "But what if something happens? What she gets shot or-" Red Hood silenced him by holding up a hand. "If I know your sister- she'll be fine. Just trust me on that. Brianna can handle it herself. There's no doubt about it. Now come on. We need to get going." Ethan's eyes widened as Red Hood turned his back on him, walking down the hall as though the entire interaction had never happened. Ethan stared. Had he truly misjudged the man under the Red Hood?<br/><br/></p><p>Brianna sprinted down the hallway, her escape from the cops hadn't been easy, but it worked. She had unfortunately run out of bullets and silently cursed herself for using the bullets when the cops weren't even worth the bullet. The heiress ran down the hall hearing gunfire. Her heart fell into her stomach as she rounded the corner. <em>No. She was too late</em>. She didn't remember hearing herself scream as she saw Commissioner Jim Gordon fire bullet after bullet into her father. Her ears were ringing and voices were screaming at her for her failure. <em>No</em>. Tears streamed down her face as she saw her father fall to the floor, blood pouring from his body. Brianna raised her gaze to the potential murderer and her fury grew as she saw an all to familiar ginger haired girl standing behind the Commissioner, eyes wide in shock. Brianna was on her knees in seconds, screaming. Ethan was at her side in mere moments trying to bring her out of her shocked state. Her only focus was her father's body, laying motionless on the museum floor in a growing pool of scarlet red blood.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brianna sat in the office, unmoving in the chair as she cleared her mind. Ethan stood beside his twin, watching her alongside the countless henchmen in the room. Frost stepped forward, "Ms. Quinn, we need to know what to do." He said calmly. Brianna made no movement. Ethan cleared his throat putting a hand on his twins shoulder comfortingly. "Bri..." he said softly rubbing her shoulder. Brianna looked up, her emerald eyes showing nothing but sorrow. Ethan breathed heavily. She was broken. "Leave us." Brianna rasped. The henchmen obeyed but Frost stayed and looked at her expectantly. Brianna looked up at him weakly, "If I have a plan I'll send for you. For now leave me. I need to speak to my brother. Alone." Frost dipped his head respectfully before exiting, Jason Frost meeting him at the door as they left. Ethan looked to his sister as the door closed shut. "Brianna..." Brianna held up a hand to silence him. "Ethan, I don't have a plan. I don't know what to do now." Ethan's heart broke as he heard his sister's voice crack. His eyes fell on the crown resting in the display case. He smiled and knelt down before her, he may have been breaking inside, but his sister always came first. "It'll be okay Bri. I promise." Brianna looked up at him through tears, "How will it ever be okay?" Ethan smiled pulling her to her feet, "Because, your my sister. But your also the heiress to the empire, daughter of the Joker and Harley Quinn, The Masked Marionette, you can do anything Brianna. You know that." He kissed her forehead as she choked on her sobs. She embraced him resting her head on his shoulder. "Oh Ethan!" She sobbed, "We were too late! If we had left just a moment sooner..." Ethan sighed rubbing his twin's back gently. He looked back to the display case and smiled pulling away from his twin suddenly. "Brianna- you know I would do anything for you right?" He said. Brianna's eyes widened at his sudden revelation. "I- Of course I know. Your my brother. I would do the same for you. Your my twin." Ethan smiled and pulled her close, startling his twin. As they began to waltz she eyed him suspiciously, "Ethan..." she warned. He smiled sweetly and hummed softly.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"<em>Your the queen of the city and I'm a servant of yours, we were twins from the start that from fate got torn apart. I will try to protect you from everything that hurts, and I'll do as you say- even the evil way</em>."</p><p>Brianna's eyes widened as he spun them around.</p><p>"<em>Sixteen years ago we were both born into this hell, blessed by all the bells that rang up in the high without rest, being in our family we must play by the rules, so our parents planned how we'd be of very best use, when they split our future in two- there was nothing we could do."</em></p><p>Brianna smiled, as her brother knelt before her.</p><p>
  <em>"If the world is vile and you make it your foe, there is just one thing that I want you to know, I'll protect you and I will do as you please. So you'll smile feel happy and be at peace."</em>
</p><p>He stood and spun over to the display case, opening it and setting the crown upon his sister's head, Brianna giggled happily as he spun them around again.</p><p>"<em>Your the Queen of the city and I'm a servant of yours, we were twins from the start that from fate got torn apart. I will try to protect you from everything that hurts, and I'll do as you say- even the evil way."</em></p><p>Brianna smiled watching as her brother's eyes darkened as he said the last few words.</p><p>"<em>Then one day I went down to the land next to our own, there I saw a girl in grey she caught my hat that had flown. With her gentle soothing voice and tender welcoming smile, I could only stand and stare. I just fell in love right there."</em></p><p>Brianna watched her brother's eyes carefully.<br/>Ethan's face fell.</p><p>"<em>But the Queen has one wish that needs to be fulfilled- that the girl shall go even if her blood is spilled, I shall answer back to the wish that she speaks- without clue why my tears here are falling down my cheeks."</em></p><p>Brianna frowned seeing tears in her twins eyes, however they disappeared as quickly as they had come.</p><p>" <em>Your the Queen of our city and I'm your loyal servant- we were twins right from the start that from fate got torn apart."</em></p><p>Brianna giggled as he spun her around into the office chair and grabbing the small plate of brioche that sat on the desk.</p><p>"<em>I will serve you this brioche, I'm sure you'll like the taste- and you'll smile with no blame, but one day it won't be the same."</em></p><p>Brianna watched as he walked over to the window that looked out over the city.</p><p>"<em>One day this kingdom ends with everything that you were, cause of all the people that will chase you with their anger. 'Retribution' is what they will call what they do- but I bet they'll never know, I will always try to save you."</em></p><p>Ethan turned back to her, eyes wide.</p><p>"<em>You will take my clothes, run away that you can go, you shall wear them til your gone and they won't ever know. It'll be fine we're twins and I would be there when they strike- they won't know you are gone all because we look alike."</em></p><p>Brianna sighed, "Ethan..."</p><p>
  <em>"If they call you evil, I know someone like you- I am evil I take blame cause our blood is just the same."</em>
</p><p>Brianna smiled at his declaration of loyalty. "Ethan..." she trailed off as he pulled her back into his arms.</p><p>"<em>Once upon a time there were two very happy twins, one of them she was the queen and there the story begins, she was sitting at the top and she used to reign, she was always very cute but the kingdom it was brute."</em></p><p>Brianna looked up at her brother pulling away,</p><p><b>E</b>-"<em>If the world is vile and you make it your foe there is just one thing that I want you to know. I'll protect you and I will do as you please so you'll smile feel happy and be at peace.</em><br/><b>B</b>-"<em>And at last you'll be there and I won't comprehend- and the bells they ring cause they'll know it's the end. You won't even bother to look at the crowd, you'll just say my most favorite words out aloud."</em></p><p>Ethan watched his sister as her voice cracked, pulling her into his embrace and whispering,</p><p>"<em>She's the Queen of the city and he's a servant of hers, they were twins from the start that from fate got torn apart. When the bells are ringing the Queen stands to weep. She is wishing that just sometime, again they will meet."</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brianna smiled at her brother and sat back down at the desk. "Thank you." She said. Ethan smiled kindly, "your welcome." Brianna leaned back in the desk chair kicking her feet up on the desk, "Really. I mean it. I didn't know you felt that way." He smiled, "Your my sister, and an heiress. I would do anything to ensure your success." Brianna chuckled, "Either way- your little song gave me an inspiration. But you won't like it." Ethan held his breath as his sister's emerald eyes pierced his own. "Anything for you, Brianna."<br/>Brianna's smile was almost humorous, "Dear brother- I want you to lure your little girlfriend into a false sense of security. Gordon needs to pay. I will make him suffer the way he has made us suffer." Ethan's eyes widened at the realization, "Brianna-" his twin's eyes fell on his silencing him. "Ethan, you just vowed your undying loyalty to me. I want Gordon and his family in the grey room. He needs to pay for what he's done to Father." Ethan's eyes shot up to meet his twin's. "Speaking of, we should go see how he's doing first. Determine how severe Gordon's punishment must be." Brianna smiled nodding, "Now your thinking like an heir. Let's go see how Father is doing."</p><p>The twins made their way to the infirmary, both of them snacking on the brioche from the office. Brianna licked the tip of her finger clean from the sweet bread. "This brioche is fantastic. We must get more." Ethan laughed, "Maybe it's got whiskey or something in it- you know how father is with his beverages." The twins laughed before they found themselves at the door to the infirmary. Ethan looked at his sister's panicked expression, "Come on. I'm sure it's not that bad. He'll be back on his feet in no time." Brianna cast him a small reassured smile before they pushed open the door, their faces falling as they saw their father with several doctors over his bullet riddled body, all trying to remove bullets and keep him alive. Their mother stood off to the side, exhausted and crying. It was then the twins noticed the large bag of blood on the IV stand and the bandage on their mother's arm. They were the same blood type. "How is he?" Brianna asked. Harley Quinn turned to face them with dull sapphire eyes. "Not good. Graham said... Graham doesn't think he'll make it through the night." Ethan held his breath realizing the severity of the situation. His family was in tatters, his sister now the Queen and his mother grieving over their dying father. The worst part was knowing Cinder would have to pay for a crime she didn't commit. And he would have to be the one to execute <em>that</em> part of the plan.</p><p>Brianna glared coldly at the henchmen silently awaiting her command. Ethan stood at her side, a mirror image of herself. "I have called you all here because I have come to a decision." Brianna announced, "I have come from visiting my Father in the infirmary. Dr. Graham says he won't make it through the night." Her voice cracked and sorrow filled her eyes momentarily. Ethan watched as the henchmen all looked horrified and grief stricken. Johnny Frost and Jason Frost both had tears eyes as they stood in the crowd of henchmen. Brianna took a deep breath and continued, "However- I know the responsible party. The man responsible is Commissioner Gordon." There were roars of anger in the crowd. "Kill him! End the Commissioner! Down with the GCPD!" Brianna raised her gun and fired a warning shot into the crowd. "Enough." She hissed, silencing them. "With the help of my brother, we will destroy all that Commissioner Gordon holds dear. Starting with those closest to him, his daughter and granddaughter."</p><p>Ethan sat on the couch beside his sister, his phone resting in his hands, the texting screen pulled up, the cursor flashing on the screen just above the letters. Brianna watched her brother expectantly. "Ethan?" Ethan looked up at his sister fearfully, "I don't think I can do it." He whispered. Brianna sighed, "you can. Think of it as revenge. She was there and watched as her grandfather gunned down our father- <em>our father- </em>who is on his deathbed as we speak. Ethan," his sister rested her hand on his shoulder comfortingly, "It's okay. Just do it. If she <em>really</em> loved you, she would never have stood by and let our father be shot by Gordon. Trust me, it's for the best." She kissed his forehead before standing up and sauntering away, her heels clicking as she left. Each click sent Ethan's mind ablaze with the thought of betrayal. He dialed the number he knew so well and put the phone to his ear. It rang for what felt like hours before she answered. "Ethan?" Ethan plastered a fake smile on his face, "Cinder. I was wondering if you were doing anything?" There was static for a moment before she replied, "Yeah I'm free right now. What did you have in mind?" Ethan grinned,</p><p>"Come on over to my place. You know what? How about I send someone to pick you up?"</p><p>"Oh that's really not necessary-"</p><p>Ethan cut her off, "Nonsense! I'll have Frost pick you up. I'll see you shortly, love." He hung up the phone, the sound of clapping made him turn his head to see his sister sitting on the edge of the couch. "Good job, Ethan. I'll send Jason to pick her up." Ethan nodded. "Of course. She betrayed me. She needs to pay for her crimes."<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Cinder Gordon walked outside the apartment building and walked down the sidewalk to the large black 2019 Chevy Suburban. She nodded a greeting to Jason Frost as he opened the door for her. She slipped inside and pulled out her phone to play games on her phone until the arrival at the club. The door closed behind her and the car started towards the club, Cinder completely oblivious to what was going to happen within the next few hours. She didn't notice the henchman behind her as he hit her hard in the back of her head, knocking Cinder unconscious.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cinder came to in a dark room tied to a metallic chair. She struggled briefly before a voice broke the silence. "Struggling only makes it tighter." She looked up to see Ethan walking out of the shadows confining most of the room, it was clear he had been crying, but he had tried the best he could to hide his true emotions. "Ethan? What's going on?" Cinder cried, feeling completely and utterly helpless. Ethan tensed, walking in front of her and reaching into the shadows to pull a table forward, a table that much to Cinder's horror held a vast array of torture weapons, ranging from workshop tools to knives. Ethan pulled a chair from the darkness and spun it around backwards before straddling it and leaning on the back of the chair, it was now Cinder saw the fear and rage in his eyes. "How could you do this to me?" He whispered, "I thought you loved me. I would have given the world for you, Cinder. Anything you wanted it would be yours. Why did you have to go and betray my trust?" Cinder choked a sob, "Ethan I don't know what your talking about! I haven't <em>done</em> anything!" Ethan snarled, "Liar! Brianna saw you there! You stood by and let my Father die! It is because of you that my father is dying! I trusted you with the smallest aspect of where I was going to be and you stood by and watched as my life fell apart right in front of me!" Cinder gasped, "Ethan I- I'm so so sorry! I didn't tell anyone where you were going to be! Honest! You know I would never hurt you!" Ethan gripped her shoulders tears streaming down his face, "I thought that too!" He choked sobs, "Why Cinder? I loved you so damn much! I didn't want to do this to you! But you pushed my hand. I can't help you out of this!" Cinder sobbed, "Ethan please! Listen to me! In all our time together, have I ever even come remotely close to hurting you in any way shape or form? You know that's not my nature! Yes- I was there and I stood there like an idiot while my grandfather shot your Father! I was just as surprised as anyone else that happened! Please Ethan! You know I wouldn't hurt you. Never in my wildest dreams would I hurt you.  I'm sorry for what happened to your Father! But I didn't kill him! I will forever regret standing there like an idiot and doing nothing!" Ethan was silent as he listened to her sobs, "Ethan you know better. I wouldn't hurt you. Ever. Whatever happens- just please, know I love you." Ethan looked up slowly, his eyes having a<br/>More humane look return to them. Cinder pitied him, he looked like a lost little boy who didn't know who he should believe, his family or his lover. Ethan stares into her eyes. "I don't want to believe you would... betray me, and I know you wouldn't. What I'm trying to say is- I believe you. You weren't responsible for shooting my father. And it would be u fair to make it out that you were. But all I can promise you is I will think it over. I want to believe you, Cinder. But I do believe both you and my sister. I'll talk to Brianna about it and hopefully we can agree on something." Cinder nodded, "All I ask is that you consider it. I swear to you Ethan, I would do anything for you." Ethan nodded, stepping back and walking into the shadowy confines of the room. "I know you would."</p><p> </p><p>Brianna smiled as Ethan walked out of the torture room. "Hey- are you ready?" She asked, before seeing the look on his face. Her smile fell, "What's wrong?" She asked. Ethan sighed, "I want you to pardon Cinder." Brianna blinked.<br/>"I'm sorry you want me to do what?"<br/>"Pardon her." Ethan repeated. "She's not responsible for Father. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Please Brianna. You know how I feel about her." Brianna was silent. "Speak to Mother about it. She's more likely to have been down this path before, so get her advice and then tell me what she says." Ethan nodded, "Of course. Just- you won't... hurt Cinder will you?" Brianna shrugged, "Not badly. I need her to at least look like she's been somewhat tortured for her ransom video, but that's about it." Ethan nodded, "Just hold off as long as you can. If I'm not back when you have to... just tell her you only need to abuse her for ransom?" Brianna shook her head, "It ruins the effect. I'll tell her after wards if Mother approves of release." Ethan breathes heavily before turning around and rushing upstairs towards the infirmary. He found his mother sitting outside on the floor, her knees tucked to her chest, her head resting on her knees. Ethan walked over stopping a foot or two away from his mother. "Mom?" His mother looked up at him through tear filled eyes, he was immediately at her side. "What's wrong? What happened?" His mother looked up at him and patted the place on the floor next to her. Ethan obeyed her silent command and sat down, his mother sniffed, "Dr. Graham says he doesn't have a lot of time left." Ethan held his breath as his mother continued, "I was sitting at the bedside when..." she choked a sob and Ethan rubbed her shoulder comfortingly, "When what?" He asked gently. His mother sniffled, "It flatlined."</p><p>Ethan stared in shock, his jaw wavering as he tried to find the right words. "No." Ethan finally said, "Father can't-" His mother nodded, "I thought so too. Sometimes- sometimes things just aren't what they seem, Ethan. Someone may look invincible- but their not." She shook her head and wiped her eyes before turning to him with a sad smile, "Anyways- your not here to talk about your Father, are you?" Ethan held his breath, "I know it's a lot to take in, but..." his mother narrowed her eyes, "Ethan, is something wrong?" Ethan sighed,</p><p><br/>"I want to pardon Commissioner Gordon's granddaughter."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harley Quinn blinked in disbelief, "Excuse me? <em>You</em> want to <em>pardon</em> Commissioner Gordon's granddaughter? Why?"</p><p>Ethan sighed, "Remember when Mr. Weiner came by for the first meeting about paying us double what we paid for weapons?" His mother nodded, "Yes- what about it?" Ethan sighed, "I- I met her. The Commish's granddaughter. And... the girl I went out to see- it was her. She was at the coronation party as my date." Silence fell over mother and son. His mother finally spoke, "You love her. That's why you want to pardon her, isn't it?" Ethan nodded slowly. His mother sighed and shook her head, "Ethan- I'm sorry. But she-" Ethan cut her off, his voice desperate. "She wasn't involved with it! She knew nothing about it I swear! She's innocent! Please just don't hurt her!" His mother sighed, "Ethan she's just a girl. You'll get over her. She's your first love, you'll find someone else. Someone better." Ethan snarled, climbing to his feet and glaring down at his mother, "How dare you! You of all people should understand!" His mother stood up, her sapphire eyes ablaze with blue fire, "Ethan Quinzel you stop that right now!" Ethan ignored her, "Let Cinder go! Do what you want to me- but for the love of god, don't hurt her! She's more than just a casual hookup! She's my girlfriend! And I won't stand by and let you kill her in cold blood!" Ethan was breathing heavily as his mother stood before him quiet. She glared at him her eyes cold, "I won't deny I know how it feels. But she isn't worth it. I'm going through <em>enough</em> right now. Your <em>Father</em>- Just flatlined. He's <em>dead</em> unless the Doctor can revive him! I'm not taking your crap, Ethan. Now please, if that was all- I want to be left alone."</p><p>A sheet of fear fell over Ethan's face. <em>No</em>. Cinder was going to die. Die for something that she was helpless against. Ethan ran back to the elevator, cursing as he realized it wasn't operational and took off down the stairs. <em>Please god, please don't let me be too late! </em>Ethan burst out of the stairwell and sprinted for the torture room, opening the door to see Brianna grinning wickedly as Barbara Gordon was brought in. Cinder cast a worried look at Ethan as he entered the room. The fear on his face gave her her answer. Ethan but his lip nervously as he watched his liver with fear in his eyes. He jumped as Brianna came to stand beside him, "In sorry this isn't working out the way you want." She murmured, "But I promise I'll make it quick." He nodded slowly and took a step back into the shadows. Brianna giggled madly, she was fully dressed for work, mask and all. "Isn't this nice? A little family almost all together! Now once we get our dear sweet Commissioner here, the party can begin." Barbara cried, "Why are you doing this?!" Brianna whipped around her eyes cold, "Your precious Commissioner has crossed a fine line. Attempting to murder my Father!" Ethan cleared his throat, stepping forward, "Actually... When I went to check on him upstairs... I forgot to mention," he stopped and took a deep breath. "He flatlined. Mother says the Doc's trying to revive him." Brianna's eyes darkened. "Well then, Gordon has dug himself a grave. A grave for not only him, but his entire little family." Barbara snarled, "You won't get away with this." Brianna sighed, "Haven't you heard? I already have. Everything has been planned perfectly. There will be no one- and no Bat saving you."</p><p>Ethan stood beside his sister, his eyes tracing cracks on the cement floor, not daring to look at Cinder. "Ethan." He looked up to see Brianna standing beside him. His sister gave him a sympathetic look, "Her time is running out. If you have any last words to say to her- I suggest you do so now before Commissioner Gordon arrives, Frost is with Group A and their close to getting him." Ethan nodded, "Of course." He walked over to Cinder slowly, Barbara watching with narrowed eyes as he approached her daughter. Ethan knelt down in front of Cinder his eyes full of unshed tears. "Cinder I-" Cinder nodded not meeting his gaze as tears welled in her eyes, "I know." She whispered, "You tried." Ethan looked at her, "If there was anything I could do..." Cinder nodded, "I know Ethan. You don't... you don't have to apologize. I knew what I was getting myself into by starting a relationship with you. I didn't go in blindly. I knew this would happen sooner or later. I just... hoped it wouldn't happen." Ethan nodded, "If I could get you out of this I would. But my family..." Cinder nodded, "I understand." Ethan tilted her chin up, making her look at him, her eyes showed no fear, but rather remorse. Ethan opened his mouth to say something when his sister's voice interrupted the moment. "Sorry to burst your bubble E, but the Commissioner's here. Put on your mask." Ethan sighed giving Cinder a quick kiss on the cheek before backing away into the shadows to retrieve his mask. He moved to stand beside his sister as a blindfolded Commissioner Gordon was dragged into the room by several henchmen, Frost walked over to the Heiress and nodded, "The perimeter is secure. We've had no sightings of the Batman or any of his associates." Brianna nodded, "Good. If The Red Hood shows up, please escort him into the club and assign someone to guard him until we are finished." Frost nodded, "Of course." Johnny Frost stepped away and Brianna turned her gaze to the Commissioner and his family. She giggled madly as Commissioner Gordon was tied up and his blindfold was removed.</p><p>"Now that everyone's here- let's have some fun, shall we?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Commissioner Gordon snarled angrily at the Heiress- who stood in the shadows of the room, giggling madly. "Who do you think you are?! Unhand me and my family right now!" Brianna giggled stepping out of the darkness, "Oh Gordon. I think you know exactly who I am, and why your here." Gordon's face paled slightly as he saw her- but he refused to let the fear on. "Actually I don't. Why don't you explain it to me?" Brianna snarled stalking forward, unsheathing her knife and slamming the blade into the Commissioner's thigh, earning a loud scream of pain. Ethan glanced over at Cinder who looked horrified. He lowered his head like a disobedient puppy. Tonight she would see the monster he truly was. He put on an angry face and stormed forward beside his twin, "How dare you speak to the Queen Of Gotham like that?!" He snarled. He resisted the smirk creeping on his face as Gordon's eyes sparked with fear. Brianna chuckled as she grabbed her brother's face with one hand and turned his head towards hers. "<em>Acting</em> <em>Queen</em>, brother. Our mother still lives. Our father on the other hand..." she growled releasing her brother and turning back to Gordon, "That is why you are here Commissioner. You succeeded doing the one thing everyone else failed at. You killed the Joker."</p><p>Frightened gasps from Gordon and his family made them fearful. Cinder choked a sob, "Ethan I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" Ethan clenched his fists, ignoring his lover's cries. Commissioner Gordon turned his head looking at his granddaughter in rage, "<em>That's</em> Ethan?! Your boyfriend?!" Cinder said nothing but glared at her grandfather through tear filled eyes. Brianna sighed, "Yes yes- your sweet innocent granddaughter and my brother were an item. And look what's happened now, you've not only ruined my brother's happiness- but you've ruined your granddaughter's. Fortunately for her- she won't live long enough to witness another heartbreak." Barbara Gordon narrowed her eyes at the heiress, "You won't get away with this!" Brianna blinked at her before laughing. "Oh Ms. Gordon, I already have. No one will be coming to save you. Believe me. I'll know within seconds if Batman is in sight of this building." The door to the room banged open moments later, the twins whipped their head around to see who was there and relaxed seeing their mother enter the room, fully dressed in her usual fishnets, shorts and custom baseball shirt. Her hair was down instead of in its usual pigtails, she held her hand out expectantly and was tossed her Goodnight bat by a random henchman as she storm over to Commissioner Gordon and hit him hard in the head with the weapon. Barbara And Cinder cried out at the sight, Cinder struggling. Ethan caught her eyes and silently begged her to remain calm. Brianna stepped aside and watched her mother. Harley Quinn had tears streaming down her face as she beat the Commissioner brutally. Brianna's jaw dropped as she watched her mother beat the man within an inch of his life. She finally stopped, leaving the Commissioner on the ground, bloody and beaten. Ethan's eyes widened, the man was lucky he wasn't dead yet. Harley snarled dropping the bat to the ground, "That's for murdering my husband you bastard." Brianna and Ethan stiffened, Brianna's eyes darkened. <em>Graham couldn't save him. </em>Her father was dead. Ethan stood beside his sister, seeing a tear escape her eye. He wrapped an arm around her comfortingly. Harley turned back to her children. "We have options." She said, "Kill them now, or leave them for later and prepare... f-funeral arrangements..." she said the last few words so softly the twins barely heard her. Ethan nodded slowly, his heart aching as he said the next few words,</p><p> </p><p>"Best we finish this now before the Bat gets here."<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Brianna looked at her brother before she walked over to the table full of weapons. Ethan joined her, his hands shaking as he picked up a knife. Brianna cast her gaze towards the door where two henchmen stood on guard. Their mother had long departed to the upstairs to make the funeral arrangements. Brianna breathed heavily and dropped the wrench in her hand, sending it clattering to the ground. Ethan stopped and turned back to her, "Brianna?" Brianna didn't respond, her hair shrouded her face like a mask. Ethan pocketed the knife and walked over to her, gently moving her hair back to see he face. His heart broke as he saw his twins emerald eyes in pools of tears. He sighed pulling her in for a hug, "Bri..." she broke then, sobbing in her brother's arms. "Why?" She whimpered. Ethan stroked his twin's hair soothingly and nodded for one of the men to bring a chair, as the henchmen departed, he hushed her cries. "Brianna, it's okay." His sister laughed sadly, "How- How will it ever be okay? Our father is dead! Do you not understand that, Ethan?! Mother will step down and I'm not ready for this! I'm under qualified! Someone will take the throne from me! From us!" Ethan sighed, "Bri, you'll be fine. I'm sure of it." Brianna shook her head. "No. With everything that's happened- no. I'll be dead, Ethan. And so will you. We are going to be dead in weeks! Days even!" Ethan looked confused, "Brianna what are you talking about?" His sister sighed wiping her tears. "Griggs." She murmured. "H-he tried to kill me in the gym." Ethan snarled angrily, his eyes an emerald fire. "I told you I would-" Brianna nodded, "Father came in and naturally thought I had started the fight. Later when I got back from being with Red Hood... he told me I would regret it if he found out I even tried to tell Father." Ethan stiffened, "No." Brianna choked a sob before she continued, "He changed the plan. He knew this would happen. I tried to tell Father about him when I thought we were alone. But clearly, we weren't. Father is dead because of me." Ethan shook his head, "He's dead because of Griggs! You know that Bri. I promise you- once we are finished here I will personally end him. I swear it. Besides- you'll be Queen- I doubt mother will reign alone." Brianna smiled and leaned forward to whisper in her brother's ear, "Thank you. For your loyalty I will spare her. As long as you make sure she leaves Gotham forever."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ethan's eyes widened as he pulled away from his twin, she smiled at him and nodded, the henchmen arrived at that moment with the chair and Brianna cast Ethan a knowing look, "Ethan, take the younger one out back. Dispose of her." Barbara Gordon let out a loud sob and Cinder's eyes widened and she looked at Ethan worriedly. Ethan smiled to his sister, "Of course, Brianna." He walked over to Cinder and pulled her to her feet roughly. Cinder staggered as he dragged her towards the door, Cinder snarled angrily at him as she thrashed in his grip, quickly yelping as he tightened his grip on her arm. Cinder stopped her struggle as she felt him shove something metallic into the waist and of her pants. He opened the door leading to the back alley and looked around before pushing her down onto the ground. She let out a grunt as he pushed her down and glared up at him.</p><p>Ethan knelt down and began untying her much to Cinder's surprise. "I need you to listen to me very carefully, Cinder," he pulled the rope free and dusted her off, "I put a gun in the waistband of your jeans, it's fully loaded, I'm giving you an extra round of ammo, a map, a phone and a credit card that has over five hundred thousand dollars. What your going to do now is leave. You need to leave Gotham. Get to Metropolis at the very least. Once your there I want you to call me. The second your safe out of Gotham text me. Understand?" Cinder gasped and shook her head, "What about my mother and grandfather? Will they be okay?!" Ethan nodded, "I can assure you they won't die- as far as that I don't know. Mother doesn't have time to dispose of bodies. She said we could only kill one. That's you. But your not going to die. Your going to run. Brianna's in on this too. She won't tell. And if she ever does- I want you to be safe." Cinder felt tears streak down her face, and she jumped into his arms. "I'll miss you Ethan. I promise I'll call you the second it's safe." Ethan nodded stroking her fire red hair, "That's all I ask of you. Now please. Get away from here. Run." He kissed her once more before watching her sprint off down the alleyway. Ethan sighed in relief and started to go back inside.</p><p>"Ethan!" Ethan stopped looked down the other end of the alley to see Red Hood racing towards him. Ethan frowned, "What are you doing here?" He asked, Red Hood took off his helmet to reveal the face of Jason Todd. "Batman is coming! And he's bringing everyone! He's even got Superman on standby!" Ethan's eyes widened, "Come with me." He lead Jason back inside calling out for his sister who emerged from the torture room, hands covered in sticky scarlet colored liquid which could only be blood. Her eyes widened as they fell on Jason. "Jason? What are you doing here?" She asked. Jason looked up at her worriedly, "Batman's coming. He's bringing the entire Bat Clan. Superman is on standby." Brianna's face paled and she snapped her fingers, a henchman was there in moments. "Your highness?" Brianna narrowed her eyes, "Alert my mother that we will be encountering a Bat infestation shortly. Get everyone ready for a fight." The henchman nodded, "of course." Brianna turned back to Ethan and Jason as the henchman left, "Come on. Best we take care of Gordon before the Bat gets here." Jason's eyes widened, "Gordon? Brianna are you crazy?! Do you know what you've done?!" Brianna snorted, "Getting revenge for murdering my father that's what!" Jason snarled, "You fool! Cinder Gordon is the daughter of Nightwing!" Brianna and Ethan shared a look of horror. Brianna smiled nervously, "So what would he say about umm... a paralyzed Barbara Gordon?" Jason snarled, "You did what?!" Brianna hissed, "Well I wasn't going to let Commissioner Gordon not suffer! So Ethan and I killed Cinder Gordon and paralyzed Barbara!" Jason roared in anger, "We had a deal Brianna!" Brianna snapped back, "the deal was no killing the Bat or any of his associates! Cinder knew nothing of the Bat Family!" Jason growled, "You still paralyzed Barbara Gordon. Nightwing is her <em>husband</em>. He's going to destroy you." Brianna scoffed, "Let him try. He will undoubtedly fail." The sound of glass shattering made them all turn around to see Robin, Batwoman, and Nightwing smash through the ceiling onto the glass tables of the club. Brianna growled, "Why Father made the torture room just off the club I'll never understand." Jason sighed disappearing into the shadows, "Sorry Brianna..." he murmured. Brianna rolled her eyes as he left. She looked to Ethan, "It's you and me now, Ethan. Let's show them what we're made of." Ethan grinned, "I thought you'd never ask, Brianna."<br/><br/></p><p>Robin narrowed his eyes at The Heiress to the Joker's empire. She didn't look like much, especially compared to the boy (who without a doubt was her twin) standing beside her. He drew his katana and let out a battle cry, rushing into battle alongside Batwoman who fired her gun, (which she had reluctantly filled with rubber bullets due to the protests of Bruce) Robin growled as the twins seemed to dodge each bullet. He didn't think Joker would care so much as to combat train his children. He lunged at the boy who swiftly dodged the attack, and long kneeing him causing Robin to double over in pain, <em>I didn't think they'd have military training!</em> Robin thought frantically while trying to back away. The boy then proceeded to tackle him, wrapping his arms around Robin's neck from behind, "Any last words Bird Boy?" The boy hissed, Robin snapped back, "Watch your head!" The boy loosened his grip just enough for Robin to head but him and break free of his hold, sending the boy reeling backwards and falling to the floor, clutching a bloody nose. Robin snarled raising the katana above his head, preparing to bring it down on the boy when he was thrown off his balance, sending him tumbling to the ground, and his katana clattering on the club floor. Harley Quinn stood above him, armed with both her bat and custom gun.</p><p><br/>"Leave my son alone you bastard."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harley Quinn was furious when she got word that Batman was on his way, she wasn't even out of the infirmary when the entire penthouse went into lockdown. She snarled angrily stalking to the stairwell and rushing down the stairs, stopping in the weaponry to retrieve her trusty bat and gun, both custom made for her by J. Her heart ached at the thought. She never imagined he would die. He seemed almost immortal. Rumors were sure to be circling in the criminal underworld by now. The Queen stalked down the stairs, tears falling from her sapphire eyes. Rumors. Rumors that were true, rumors she wasn't ready to confirm. Harley snarled as she heard the gun fire and sounds of violence coming from the club. She kicked open the door angrily, her eyes widening in horror as her eyes settled on Ethan, who lay on the ground, blood pouring from his now bloody nose while Robin stood over him, a katana raised above his head as he prepared to bring it down. <em>No. She wasn't going to lose her son like she'd lost her husband. </em>Harley ran at him and slammed the bat into Robin's abdomen hearing a satisfying crack as he fell to the ground. Harley snarled at the boy, she never liked Robins.</p><p><br/>"Stay away from my son you bastard."</p><p> </p><p>Harley's eyes were locked on Robin in a blue fire as the boy groaned in pain. Turning her gaze from the young hero, she looked around the room looking for Brianna. Her eyes found her daughter in seconds, fighting Batwoman for her gun. The Queen smiled watching her daughter successfully disarm the heroine and pin her to the ground. Harley frowned seeing her daughter's eyes flicker with a green light. The Queen shook her head, no, it was impossible. A trick of the light perhaps, but definitely not what she thought she saw. Harley heard footsteps behind her and she turned to see Nightwing. She grinned wickedly, "Aw if it isn't little bird boy- all grown up." Nightwing narrowed his eyes, "Where's Gordon and his family, Harley?" Harley snickered, "What? No- 'Hi, how are ya?' I haven't seen ya in so long Nightwig!" Nightwing growled, "<em>Nightwing</em>." He corrected. Harley shrugged, "Same difference." She swing her bat at him only to have it intercepted by Nightwing's pole. She grinned trying to drive him back, "What? Am I too much for ya?" Nightwing snarled, "Never!" Harley grinned drop kicking him to the floor swiftly, "Batman wannabe." She taunted, before readying her bat, "Batter up!" She slammed the bat into Nightwing's chest drawing a cry of pain from the hero. She giggled walking away leaving him writhing on the floor in pain. She was just getting started.</p><p>Brianna grinned as she saw Batwoman laying on the ground, blood pouring from a wound in her suit. Brianna sauntered over to her brother helping him up. "Come on, let's grab mom and dad and get out of here." Ethan nodded, "Obviously- we cant stay here. It's too dangerous."<br/>"Exactly," The twin's turned to see their mother walking over. "We have to leave. Follow me." Harley Quinn walked out of the club, the twins following her curiously. They followed her out of the club and down the alleyway, topping at the entrance to what looked like a garbage bin. Harley climbed insider and pushed the big of garbage aside to reveal a hatch at the bottom. She pulled out her penthouse key and stuck it in and turned it hearing a click moments afterwards. The twins stared in shock, neither knowing of the escape hatch. They carefully followed their mother inside, walking in front of her while she closed the hatch. It looked like your average sewer, except for the several tunnels jutting out. "Come on you two, Frost and Griggs are transporting your father to the morgue at the new place." Brianna's eyes widened, "the new place has a morgue?" Harley nodded, "its like a modernized Wayne Manor." The twin's shared an awed look before continuing to follow their mother down the sewer.<br/><br/></p><p>Nightwing groaned limping towards the room off the club where the sound of low pained moans was heard. His eyes widened as he saw the sight before him. "Barbara!" He cried raving to his wife's side worriedly. Barbara moaned in pain, Nightwing's heart shattered as he saw blood pouring from her abdomen. No. She couldn't be. He choked a sob and rested his head on her lap. "Grayson." Nightwing looked up to see Robin enter the room his eyes in the walls, wide and horrified. Nightwing looked up at the message scrawled in blood on the concrete walls.</p><p>
  <em>Revenge is the best medicine. Enjoy the rest of your miserable life Commissioner!</em>
</p><p>Brianna stared at the large mansion. It was glorious. Harley walked over to a table in the entry hall where four keys laid, she took three and handed one to each twin. "Alright- bedrooms are upstairs, I'll be downstairs in the morgue. Feel free to explore- but make sure your in bed by ten." Ethan and Brianna watched their mother walk towards a door, open it and disappear behind it. Brianna looked at her brother confused, "want to wander?" She asked. He shrugged, "Why not? Might help when we have to navigate around." The twins wandered the mansion eventually coming upon what looked like a Vault. Sharing a mischievous look, they set to work on cracking the vault. The second they cracked it, they chuckled as they entered. Brianna giggled as she scavenged a tiara, placing it on her head. "Look Ethan! I really am a princess!" Ethan cast a sweet smile at his sister, "Brianna- you're a queen, not a princess." Brianna giggled, "Ethan- until mother fully relinquishes the throne, she is the queen. I'm still the heiress." Ethan smiled, "True. Your still a queen to me." Brianna smirked, "To you I'm everything!" She teased. Ethan chuckled, "Because you are."</p><p>Harley Quinn stood in the morgue, forcing back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She cleared her throat and nodded to Johnny Frost, "Leave us." Frost nodded and left the room with the presiding doctor. Harley stifled a sob as the door closed behind her. "What do I do now, J?" She murmured. "I'm so lost without you." She snarled as the tears poured down her cheeks, "God damn it why'd you have just go and die?! I can't take it anymore!" Harley reached for the knife in her belt but stopped when she realized the effects of her death. She sighed and shook her head. "Brianna's not ready, J. We both know it." Harley sighed, tears streaming down her porcelain face. She didn't want it to end like this.<br/><br/></p><p>Brianna stood in her room, alone and staring at herself in the mirror. <em>You can bring him back.</em> A voice in her head whispered. Brianna growled, "No I can't it's impossible, my father is dead. Now get out of my head." The voice ignored her protests, continuing to speak in a caressing voice. <em>Ah. But you've done the impossible, haven't you? </em>Brianna breathed heavily and looked into the mirror, reeling back as she saw her eyes have a strange green glow. <em>What's happening to me? </em>She thought, the voice purred, <em>Your changing. Your becoming one with your destiny. </em>Brianna gasped in pain and gripped her chest, "What was that?" She murmured. <em>The first signs of change. Your not nearly ready to take on your full powers. But I can give you a taste.</em> Brianna shuddered as the voice chuckled, <em>go to the morgue. Then I'll tell you what to do. Oh and by the way, make sure no one sees you. </em>Brianna obeyed, slowly creeping out of her room and making her way down the unfamiliar hallway towards the staircase. She poked her head around the corner, looking to make sure she was alone, and hurriedly ran down the stairs, her Gucci heels making little to no sound with each step. <em>Keep going,</em> the voice encouraged as she walked towards the door to the basement morgue.</p><p>Brianna placed a hand on the door handle, giving a cautious look around before opening it and slipping inside, closing the door behind her. <em>Yes. </em>Brianna bit her lip as she walked down the stairs into the morgue. She held her breath as she saw a figure covered with a blue sheet on a gurney. <em>Do it. Do it, do it, do it. </em>Brianna walked over slowly and held back a loud sob as she removed the sheet to reveal her father's porcelain face. "Now what?" She whimpered to the voice, her hand cupping her mouth to prevent her loud sobs from echoing upstairs. <em>Place your hands over his body, palms facing downwards, then concentrate on healing. Envision him alive as he once was. </em>Brianna obeyed the voice, shakily pitting her hands out, calming herself before closing her eyes and concentrating. <em>Heal. Alive. </em>Brianna but back a gasp as she opened her eyes to see a dark emerald glow beaming into her father's body, the body jerked as though a defibrillator was being used on his chest. <em>It is done. </em>Brianna felt her strength leave her and she fell backwards into the floor, her raven colored hair sprawled out as she lay on the morgue floor, groaning in pain. "What the hell?" She muttered, <em>what the hell was that?</em> She asked the voice. The voice responded, <em>Magic comes with a price. You can't use it without feeling it's effects. Go now and rest. You will see the results within a span of twenty four to fourth eight hours. </em>Brianna didn't object and hurried back upstairs to her room, she was in so much shock and so exhausted she neglected to close the morgue door on her way out. Down in the morgue, a breath escaped the body upon the gurney before it settled back into a short lived hibernation, waiting to be fully recovered.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brianna slept like the dead through the night, woken only to the sound of voices in her head. She batted them away, drifting back into her slumber, still weakened from the excessive use of power that would supposedly resurrect her father from the grave. She just hoped he didn't return as a flesh eating zombie. Brianna shot up as she heard a scream from down the hall, "What the actual fuck?!" She grabbed the gun from under her pillow and ran out of her room running into Ethan halfway. They ran to the banister overlooking the entry hall only to gape in disbelief at the sight. Their mother stood staring in shock at their father who was calmly sipping a cup of coffee. "Are you okay, Harls?" He asked, "You look a bit- flustered." Ethan gave a cry of joy sprinting down the stairs, "Dad!" He cried running over to his father and embracing him drawing a confused expression from his father. Brianna stared in shock. It worked. It <em>actually</em> worked. <em>See?</em> The voice drawled. <em>He's alive and perfectly fine. To him death was a deep sleep.</em> </p><p>Brianna stood unmoving, <em>was this really possible? </em>Harley stood in her robe, her multi colored hair in hair curlers. "How are you alive? You <em>flatlined</em>. I saw you <em>die</em>, J." Joker looked at his wife confused, "Are you sure there wasn't anything wrong with the equipment? I feel like I just woke up from the best sleep of my life." Brianna shook her head, "More like the best sleep of <em>your death..." </em>she muttered. "What was that Brianna?" The heiress's eyes shot up as she locked eyes with her father, "Nothing Father. Just- just a little shocked. Commissioner Gordon killed you. I saw it with my own eyes. There was no way you could have survived. But then again your-"<br/>"The Joker." Her father finished for her, "I'm the Joker. And no one can kill the Joker. Isn't that right Harley?" Harley was silent for once in her life, biting back tears- refusing to cry in front of her children. <em>She couldn't believe this.</em> Brianna took a hint and nodded to Ethan, "Ethan, come on. Let's get breakfast." Her twin nodded in agreement and walked towards the kitchen his sister following casting a semi suspicious glance at their father. Brianna took a deep breath walking into the kitchen, <em>something was off.</em></p><p>Harley stood frozen as the children left them, how was this possible? She had been there when J died. "Harl?" She looked up to see J looking at her worriedly, "What happened?" Harley sighed, "I told you. You flatlined. You were dead. That's the end of it." He frowned, offering her the cup of coffee which she pushed away, much to J's surprise. "Harleen- talk to me. You never act like this. Somethings wrong. Just tell me what's wrong." Harley laughed, "Nothing is wrong. Nothing except my husband coming back from the dead miraculously. Other than that- everything is perfect." J smirked playfully, "Are you saying you wished I stayed dead?" Her eyes widened, "No! Not at all! It's just a lot to take in." J chuckled sipping his coffee. "Clearly. Come on, have a sip." He said offering the cup to her again. She smiled and shook head, "If love too but I can't." J stared at her confused, "what do you mean you can't? It'll help." Harley giggled, "J really- I'd love to have some but I can't. Come to think of it can't have a lot of the things I like..." he stared confused, "Harl- your many things. But fat ain't one of them. A diet is the last thing you need." Harley smirked leaning towards him, "Puddin," She drawled, "Has it been so long you've forgotten what a pregnant woman looks like?" J laughed and shook his head, "No of course no-" he stopped mid sentence and stared at his partner in crime, who smiled at him sweetly. J grinned glancing down at her stomach. "Your kidding." Harley shook her head, "Nope, found out the day of the museum heist." He chuckled wrapping an arm around her and kissing the top of her head, "You know what this means?" She smiled, "What?" He snickered, "Your under twenty four hour surveillance. Your not to leave the premises. The rules are more severe than last time." Harley rolled her eyes, "Maybe I should've waited to say something- cause now I can't do anything for nine months." J chuckled, "We always have movie night." Harley laughed, "We haven't had a movie night since the early days of Double Trouble."</p><p>
  <em>Gotham, Eleven Years ago</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Brianna crept down the hall with her little brother, the children being careful not to make any noise. "Sh!" The little girl whispered to her twin who tripped over a stray toy that lay carelessly on the scarlet carpeted floor before the stairs. He hurriedly got to his feet and stood beside his sister, "Sorry!" He squeaked. Brianna rolled her eyes and crawled to the banister, poking her head out from behind the wall to see between the bars. Ethan followed her lead his eyes wide with interest. Below them their parents sat cuddled up on the couch, sharing a large bowl of popcorn as they stared at the screen. Brianna rolled her eyes, "They look hypnotized!" She spat. Ethan cocked his head to the side, "Do you even know what that means?" He asked. Brianna shrugged, "I heard Daddy say to Mommy that Mr. Tetch was an expert at it with that pocket watch." The twins jumped as screams escaped from the large tv.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Their mother playfully slapped their father, "Remind me why I let you choose the movie?" Joker shrugged, "Cause you chose Titanic last time. And we all saw how that ended." Harley scoffed, cuddling closer to him and the popcorn, "It was a sad movie. But I didn't know letting you pick this time would give me nightmares."</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Brianna looked out over the lavish living room. If Ethan went behind the couch... she thought. She turned to her brother, "Get the water balloons!" She hissed. Her brother stood and toddled around the corner and pulled a laundry basket full of water balloons behind him. "Ugh!" He cried as he gave one final tug and fell in front of his sister. Brianna chuckled, "Okay here's what we gonna do-" Ethan whined, "Why can't I make a plan?" Brianna narrowed her eyes, "Cause your a baby!" "Am not!" "Are too!" Brianna stuck her tongue out at him and giggled softly, "get two balloons and go behind Mommy and Daddy and when I dump the rest hit them over the head with the balloons and then run!" Ethan sighed taking two balloons and creeping down the stairs, his parents remaining oblivious to his and his twins actions. He got into position and stood on his toes looking to his twin with a nod, Brianna smirked and nodded for him to make his move. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>With a deep breath, Ethan obeyed, eliciting loud yells from both his parents. As they turned around to snap at him Brianna giggled dumping the contents of the laundry basket, sending water balloons falling into the living room while Ethan ran around the chaos and upstairs. Their parents stood up furious before shivering. Joker looked down at Harley his eyes narrowed, "This is why I wasn't fond of having children." He growled. Harley shivered, "Maybe we should send them to Johnny's when we have a movie night?" Joker looked out at the carnage that was the living room. "Maybe this just means the end of movie nights, Harl. This is the fifth time this month they've done this." Harley sighed nodding in agreement. "Shame. Movie nights used to be so fun." Joker shrugged, "That was before we had kids, Harley. The only reason I put up with those brats is cause their mine. And one of those is my heiress." Harley scoffed, wringing out her hair, "That's all you care about isn't it? Having an heir, someone to take over where you left off." Joker shrugged, "Won't deny it. It's a nice bonus to having kids. But I am... fond of them..." Harley smirked, "Admit it. Knocking me up was the best thing that ever happened to you." Joker chuckled, "I plead the fifth, Harls. Now let's go to bed. I'll text Frost to clean this up. And put locks on those kids rooms."</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ethan whistled walking into the ballroom just off the main hall of the mansion. "This is pretty nice," he commented. Brianna nodded, calmly nursing a frappe. "Agreeable." She looked down at the floor and nearly jumped as she saw her reflection in the marble tile floor of the ballroom. She averted her eyes and turned around and started to leave, "Brianna?" She stopped. "Yes, Ethan?" Her brother put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Is everything okay? Your acting... weird." Brianna laughed, "I'm surprised your not acting weird as well! Our father just came back from the dead! Now anyways- I need to get going, if you'll excuse me." She hurriedly left the room making her way up the stairs to her bedroom and locking the door behind her. She put the frappe down on the nightstand and walked over to the mirror. "I know your there. Show yourself." Her reflection remained the same. She growled. "Why are you doing this to me? Talk to me god damn it!" <em>Oh hush</em>. Brianna jumped at the voice. The voice laughed, <em>did I scare you little princess? </em>Brianna snarled, "What are you doing to me?" She demanded.</p><p>"Why do I suddenly have these- these-" <em>Powers?</em> The voice finished for her, <em>they are merely a small part of what I can offer you. They are becoming a part of you as we speak</em>. Brianna breathed heavily, "Who are you? Why have you suddenly just showed up? I want answers. Now." The voice chuckled, <em>I am a part of who you are. That is all you need to know little heiress. </em>Brianna hissed, "Liar! You showed up out of no where! I want to know why!" The voice sighed, <em>you are persistent. Just like your mother.</em> Brianna's eyes widened, "What do you know about <em>my mother</em>?! Who are you?!" The voice chuckled darkly, <em>you will find out in due time, heiress. In due time. </em>Brianna roared in anger and slammed her fist into the mirror, only to pull it away slowly to watch the blood trickle through the cracks of the mirror, coloring it a bloody scarlet red.</p><p><br/>"Brianna!"</p><p>Jason Frost burst into the room his eyes wide. He cursed as he saw the state of her knuckles, which held remnants of the shattered mirror. "Brianna! What in the bloody hell possessed you to break a fucking bloody mirror?!" Brianna said nothing, her eyes locked on the mirror as he removed the shards of glass from her hand. She narrowed her eyes angrily as she saw her eyes shining a dark green in the mirror. </p><p>
  <em>In due time heiress.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Brianna sat on her bed, watching as Jason wrapped her knuckles in clean bandages and gauze. "Honestly Brianna, I don't know what possessed you." Jason said shaking his head. "Why would you punch a mirror?" Brianna was silent, she couldn't tell him about the voice. "Nothing." She replied. "I just- I was in shock I guess from my father returning from the grave." Jason sighed, "Whatever it may be- please refrain from finding new ways to harm yourself." Brianna nodded. "Yes. Of course." She said nothing as he finished his work and stood up beginning to gather the remaining bandages. "Well, you should be good. Go see Dr. Graham if it gets worse, Alright?" Brianna nodded, "Of course." Jason smiled at her sweetly and started to leave before the heiress stopped him, "Jason?" He turned, "Yes, Heiress Brianna?" Her eyes widened in surprise at the formality before she continued, "I can... trust you with anything right? Anything that if I tell you you won't tell anyone. Including my family?" Jason nodded, "Certainly. You can trust me with your life, Heiress." Brianna scoffed.</p><p>"First of all- stop calling me heiress. It's Brianna. Just like it always has been." Jason smiled, "Whatever you say, Brianna. What's on your mind?" Brianna sighed. "Would you believe me if- if I told you..." she trailed off debating whether she should tell him what was happening. "Yes?" Jason pressed. <em>Don't do it, heiress</em>. Brianna's eyes widened as she saw herself falling into what looked like a dirty river. She shook her head, "you know what? Never mind. It's nothing." Jason frowned, "As long as your sure. I'll take my leave now. Good day to you, Brianna."<br/><br/></p><p>Dinner that night was less than normal. (But then again dinner with the family was <em>never</em> normal) Brianna and Ethan sat side by side, their parents each at the heads of the table. Brianna narrowed her eyes at her food, trying to tune the voice out. <em>Due time, heiress. </em>Ethan watched his twin with a worried expression. She was never this... strange. <em>What's wrong, Brianna? </em>Ethan wondered. Harley watched both twins with interest, as a former psychiatrist she could clearly tell something was wrong. She glanced over at J, narrowing her eyes at him as he calmly ate the Beef Wellington that sat on his plate. She cleared her throat, her sapphire gaze darkening as he continued to eat. "Ahem!" J stopped, looking up at her mid chew. She nodded her fork towards both children. J stole a glance at both his children before casting his partner a confused look. Harley rolled her eyes and plaster a smile on her face, "Ethan, Brianna. Your father and I have some exciting news for you." Joker's eyes widened and he choked alerting the attention of both children.</p><p><br/>"Harl- doll, I think we should make sure with Graham first-"</p><p><br/>"J."</p><p>Harley warned, silencing him. Ethan looked concerned. "Graham? What's wrong? You ain't sick are you, Mom?" Harley laughed and shook her head, "No- quite the opposite actually." Brianna's eyes widened and she gaped as she realized it. "Oh my god. Your pregnant." Ethan choked on his food alongside his father. Harley dropped her fork in shock. "How did you-" Brianna cut her off, "Your glowing. So how long have you known?" Silence plagued the dining room, broken only by a small cough from the head of the table. Joker turned his head to see Johnny Frost walking over. "Ah, here he is! What's the news on my beloved club, Frost?" Johnny Frost cleared his throat. "The boys are cleaning up everything as fast as they can. You should be able to move back in before your heist at the chemical plant." Brianna choked, "<em>Chemical</em> plant? There's a heist at a <em>chemical</em> plant? What for?" Joker grinned wickedly, "An old friend of ours going by the name Sal Maroni has decided to move in on our territory. So we are going to pay him a visit. In other words-" he slammed his knife into his beef wellington eliciting a jump from his daughter, "We're going to take back what's ours. Our target- <em>Ace Chemicals."</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brianna raced into her room her eyes wide in fear. "No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! This cannot be happening!" She was going to die. There was no doubt about it. She had seen her death so many times now it was clear. She stalked over to the mirror which still showed many cracks after her "incident" earlier that day. "Talk to me you bitch. Tell me what to do now." She growled.</p><p>"So you've finally lost it haven't you?" Brianna snarled turning to see Griggs enter the room and close the door behind him. Brianna held back a look of fear as she noticed he had locked and barricaded the door behind him. "What do you want from me?" Brianna demanded, feeling along the desk for a weapon. Griggs chuckled, "From you Princess, all I want is what's inside your head." Brianna hissed, "what are you talking about?" Griggs grinned wickedly. "Oh come on. Don't act like you don't know. I know you've got that, witch inside of you. In your head. I've watched you for years. Since you were a toddler even. She's inside of you. Which means her powers are too. All I want from you kid, is your power." Brianna's face paled. He knew. How, she didn't know. And she wasn't sure she wanted to know either. She backed away slowly. Griggs chuckled, "Come on kid, make this much easier for both of us and just come with me willingly." Brianna gripped a makeup brush in her hand as he approached her, before she could strike there was a knock on her door, causing both of them to freeze. "Brianna? It's me. It's Ethan. I wanted to talk to you."<br/><br/></p><p>Griggs cursed under his breath. Brianna smirked, "Come on in Ethan! Give the door a nice big push!" Griggs snarled racing towards the balcony and jumping off into the pool below, just as Ethan kicked open the door, a snarl on his face and a gun in his hand. "Where is he?!" He roared. Brianna snickered sauntering towards the balcony, "see for yourself." Ethan ran over to meet his twin at the balcony and laughed as he saw Griggs desperately trying to stay afloat in the Olympic sized swimming pool. "That's right you coward!" Ethan yelled, "Run! Run far, far away! Or well- swim! Ha ha!" Brianna chuckled looking back to her twin, "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Ethan snickered, "Yeah, well- Father asked me to tell you to make your way to the office tomorrow morning. Said he had 'important business to discuss.' Whatever the hell that means." He laughed before smiling at his twin, "But other than that- I wanted to remind you, I'm always here for you. You can trust me. I'm your twin after all- if we can't trust each other then who can we trust? Am I right?" Brianna laughed, "Yeah. Your right. I'd trust you with my life. You're my brother." Ethan smiled, "And your my sister. So I'll always, always remain loyal to you. No matter what."<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Brianna stood on the balcony late that night, looking out over the pool, watching the colored lights change. She knew that death was imminent. She'd be dead within a few weeks. Months if she was lucky. The heiress knew it was time to start leaving something behind. To leave something for Ethan, and her future younger brother or sister. Brianna stared at the night sky, for once praying that once she was gone her family would remain safe. <em>Don't deceive yourself, heiress. </em>Brianna jumped as she heard the voice in her head. </p><p><em>It would be a great shame if you were to suddenly, give up your crown</em>.</p><p>Brianna tensed, "What is it you want from me? How does Griggs know about you? Why did he call you a-" The voice cut her off, </p><p>
  <em>In due time my young heiress. In due time all will be revealed. Then and only then you shall see the truth, and life for what it really is. </em>
</p><p>Brianna shuddered. A million questions raced through her mind like race cars on a racetrack.<br/>What was going on? Would she somehow survive what appeared to be her death? If so, how? Was she a monster? What would become of her now that she had these powers? The questions were endless. The young heiress soon found herself looking to the mirror for answers. The mirror proving useless as always left her with more questions. Why did this- being make her eyes glow? Would this be permanent? Was she doomed to have these powers? Brianna could wonder all she wanted, but she knew she would never have a straight answer. And a straight answer was what she needed the most.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Morning came and the heiress found sleep to be impossible, deciding to go to her father's office around 6 AM. She sat in the office nursing a rather large cup of coffee, forcing herself to stay awake. She didn't so much as jump when the door opened to reveal her somewhat estranged father. "What are you doing here so early?" He asked, green eyes narrowed with interest. Brianna shrugged, "Couldn't sleep. Decided I'd get an early start." Her father nodded before looking at the bandages on her knuckles.</p><p>"So you gonna tell me why you did that?"</p><p><br/>Brianna looked up, "Did what?"</p><p><br/>"Your knuckles. Jason mentioned it to his father who told me you apparently punched your mirror. I want to know why."</p><p>Brianna scoffed, "What is this twenty one questions? I told Jason and I'll tell you- I was in shock. I was still thinking I was asleep when I saw you walk outta that morgue. So for some reason I decided to punch the mirror and see if I would wake up." Joker nodded, "Your not going to tell me the real reason, are you?" Brianna shook her head.</p><p><br/>"No, never."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brianna felt semi relived, it had been months since she'd spoken with her father in the office. But she knew her death was just around the corner. The longer she lived, the closer she came to death and danger. She had decided to take Ethan under her wing, and had already begun teaching him some of her lessons. He was a natural born leader, assuming she lived long enough she would have put him in charge of a battalion of henchmen. Unfortunately Brianna already knew she wouldn't live to see her twin succeed. Her last gift to him was the one thing he had always wanted. Her position in the hierarchy. The heir to the Throne. Brianna's heart broke to know she would never meet her younger brother or sister. If she could cheat time it would be one of the only things she would live for. Brianna paced her room, a box lay on her bed- containing letters and clues as to what her fate was. (She would have rather not made her fate a game, but saw it as the only way of getting it under Griggs's pointy nose.) Brianna sat in her room, knees tucked into her chest as she waited. Someone would be coming to alert her of the heist soon. She squeezed her eyes shut to bid away unshed tears. Death was her only fear now. And it was very real. Tears slowly streamed down her face leaving a trail of black mascara behind. Brianna wiped her eyes. <em>It's time, heiress. </em>As the voice whispered it's line, a knock at the door came, "Brianna? It's Jason. Frost. It's time to get ready. Wheels up in ten." Brianna choked a sob as she slowly stood and began to get ready. It was time to die.<br/><br/></p><p>Brianna walked out of her room and walked slowly down the halls, taking in every detail. Perhaps she would haunt this place once she was dead. The fishnets were snug against her black skirt, the corset tight around her waist, leather sleeves wet with sweat, and boots becoming worn by the clenching of her toes. Brianna slowly climbed into the back of the black Chevy Suburban to sit beside her brother. Ethan was ready for a fight, and much more enthusiastic than his sister. He never knew why or how he didn't notice her hesitation when they were in transit. The car ride was long and grueling, but giving Brianna a long time to think about her sixteen years of life. A short one yes, plentiful also yes, free? No. Brianna stifled a gasp as they eventually came to a stop in front of ACE Chemicals. </p><p><em>This was it</em>. Her downfall. Her death. Brianna stepped out of the suburban with a heavy sigh. Her feet felt like blocks of iron or steel as they came in contact with the ground. Brianna's long black hair blew in her face as she marched on forward with the men, her gun out as she went through the motions. This was routine. She walked beside Ethan for sometime before the first shots were fired. Instinctively, Brianna dove for cover as she fired. Bang. Bang. Bang. Each shot sent the familiar feeling of adrenaline through her body. Bang. Bang. Bang. She became so engrossed in the fight, she completely forgot about her imminent death. And the danger she was in. Even years later she could never remember what exactly happened that night, or that day. It was all a blur. Bang. Bang. Bang. More shots fired, Brianna gunned down every last Maroni she saw that night, some say it sparked the long lived rivalry that eventually followed in the later years. Brianna was blinded by the thrill of the kill, not noticing her impending doom as she moved closer and closer to it. The vat of bright green chemicals lay below the catwalk below a broken railing.</p><p>Brianna grinned firing her gun and taking out the last Maroni goon in sight. Her eyes scanned the room for her next opponent. Her eyes fell on Griggs who stood before her- grinning madly. "This is where it ends, heiress. Surrender or die." Brianna backed away slowly, her eyes darting around the room searching for someone who could help her, Ethan was busy, her father was busy, her mother was in the Lamborghini both Jason and Johnny Frost were guarding her having been ordered to keep the Queen out of harms way. Brianna was on her own. The feeling sunk in. She was going to die. And she couldn't stop it.</p><p>Griggs advanced on her, Brianna took a step back and gasped as she lost her footing. <em>No. </em>She scrambled the regain her balance, starting to fall towards the chemicals. Brianna lashed out and gripped the edge of the catwalk. Her fingers gripping the metal for dear life. She looked up at Griggs pleadingly. "Griggs! For once in your life do the right thing! Help me!" She cried, biting back tears. She didn't want to die. Griggs chuckled and raised his foot, Brianna knew she was going to die now. "Sweet dreams princess." He slammed his foot down on her hand, drawing a scream from the young heiress as she fell. The fighting in the room ceased, looking onto the scene in horror. Brianna looked eye contact with Ethan for a split second. And in that split second, Ethan swore he saw his sister's eyes glowing. He never had time to double check as she was gone in moments.</p><p>The deafening splash echoed throughout the chemical plant, while Ethan stood in silence, his sanity crumbling, Jason Frost let out a loud yell racing towards the chemical vat and shoving his hand in only to pull it out a moment later, screaming in pain<br/>as the chemicals burned his flesh. Ethan fell to the floor, screaming. He couldn't here his own screams as his mother ran out of the car and to his side, joining her son in loud wailing sobs. The Joker stood, looking emotionless, but he didn't fail to shed a tear for the loss of his heiress. Meanwhile, Griggs stood in the shadows watching the grieving family. He'd have to limit his contact slowly until he was completely gone from Joker's ranks. He walked outside and called the number on speed dial.</p><p>"It's done."</p><p>The voice on the other line answered him without hesitation.<br/>"Good, I'll be sending someone to pick up the package shortly. See to it Joker is gone when we get there. We don't bring him or Harley Quinn in until we're ready."</p><p>Griggs nodded, "Understood." He ended the call with that, grinning at the vat of chemicals that should have become Brianna's final resting place. But deep under the glowing green chemicals, Brianna's eyes flashed open. Her last memory being that of seeing  <em>JSF </em> branded on her attacker's uniform.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>The girl woke up in a large room inside a tiny cage. What was going on? She found herself in a burn after use shirt and underwear. She looked around her eyes wide with fear. Where was she? Who was she? Why couldn't she remember anything? "Welcome to Belle Reve, hotness." She turned to see a boy slightly older than herself, or looked a little older than herself. "Who are you?" She croaked, her voice sore after never being used. The boy chuckled, "You can call me William. Unless you prefer Master?" The girl's eyes glowed a dark emerald green and She snarled lashing out at the boy. "Never!" The boys eyes sparked with interest. "So your a meta human? Alright. We can work with that." The girl snarled angrily like a tiger in a cage before she ceased seeing an older man and a dark skinned woman standing on the platform. The looked up in confusion, her eyes deceiving her, "Are you the devil?" The woman stepped forward glaring down at her emotionlessly. "Maybe."</p><p>
  <b>Fin.</b>
</p><p><b>We have finally reached the end of the story! Or well </b><b><em>part</em></b><b> of the story. As I stated in the sequel book, Suicide Squad: (2) Rebirth (still trying to find a name for it.) that book will be continued but will undergo some MAJOR EDITING to match up better with City Of Scars. I hope I can finish that book much faster than I did with this one, as I have actually been writing this book alone since early 2012. Anyways- hope you enjoyed, please hit that vote button located just above your home button, and please add to your reading lists for others to see. I will see you at the end of the sequel! </b>👋</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>